Dangerous Beauty
by AnneBoleynsGoldenWorld
Summary: Clark Kent is a Prince in love, with a common woman: Lois Lane. When Lois' father dies she must support herself.  As a courtesan Lois and Clark can be together, but will the scandalous world Lois is about to enter swallow her whole?  COMPLETED 5/2/11
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Beauty**

**Chapter 1**

Four women sat around a large table practicing their stitching, one sat with a book hidden in her lap and her fabric bundled up on the table with her needle in her hand in case her cousins mother decided to waltz in. Lois Lane was not a traditional woman, in a time where reading, writing, and learning was discouraged among women Lois would sneak around and absorb as much information as she possibly could.

Outside a roar of masculine tone filtered up the stones of the houses and through the wooden windows. It was the first day of spring and the fresh wave of courtesans had come into Metropolis and every man, married or not made sure to be in attendance to see the fresh painted faces. Lois' mother had died in childbirth leaving her the only child of the Lane family. Her father had raised her and provided for her as best as he could, that was how Lois had known about the parade of courtesans, her father had taken her to the parade when she was young. Lois admired the expensive fabric of their dresses, their beautiful carriages, and how the men admired them. Men gave them flowers, jewels, and various other gifts. _What a joy it must be,_ young Lois always thought, _to be loved and admired by so many._

But Lois quickly realized her place in the world was to be seen and not heard, that was the role of every woman, with the exception of the courtesans. Lois hated the fact that her life was planned out for her from the moment she was born and was revealed to be a girl. But as Lois grew older she knew she was becoming less desirable to men, men wanted a wife in her early teens, and Lois was now nineteen. Her younger cousin, one of the two people she was closest to in her life, was eighteen and engaged, her husband was due in Metropolis in two weeks time. Lois only hoped for her cousins happiness, and that her husband would allow her some freedoms for Lois' cousin was as much a free spirit as she was. Lois' father had acquired a husband for her two years ago but Lois' dowry had dwindled down to very little and the man rejected her, it was quite an unusual feeling: being rejected by a man you had never met only because you didn't have enough money for his taste.

Lois' father was in the army and they were among the lower ranks in society. Lois had thought that she would be able to travel with her father around the world but he would not allow it, instead Lois was often dumped with her cousins family, the Sullivan's. However, when Lois was young her father was stationed to protect a province known as Smallville, it was the only time he had taken Lois with him on a mission. He had grown very close with the man who founded the land Jonathan Kent, he and his wife Martha agreed to allow Samuel and his daughter Lois to have their own quarters in the Kent's rather large estate. It was there that Lois had become friends with the Kent's only son: Clark. For the year that eight-year-old Lois was living in the Kent estate in Smallville she and Clark had grown so close, they were attached at the hip and even though Lois was young she knew she was in love with Clark Kent, the Prince of Smallville. On the final night she was there Clark roused her from a deep sleep and brought her out into the gardens where he gave her a modest necklace in the shape of a heart. "I would like for my heart to belong to you Lois." He told her with a boyish smile.

Lois accepted the token, "I shall always keep it safe." And then without a second though she kissed him, her first kiss.

Lois and Clark had remained extremely close even after Lois and her father settled back in Metropolis, which was not a far ride at all from Smallville. Clark seemed to pop up quite often for leisurely trips to Metropolis, Lois always dreamed it was to see her, and one night all her suspicions had been confirmed.

_She and Clark sat outside Lois' modest home watching as the water from the small body of water they lived near rushed past. The sun had recently set and multiple candelabras had been lit to give the yard a romantic glow. It was a particularly chilly night so Lois wrapped herself into Clark's warmth, he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder._

"_I must admit I have missed you Clark." Lois admitted as she gazed out at the glittering water and the various boats sifting through the night waters._

"_As I have missed you Lois." Clark placed his chin atop her head gently nuzzling into her soft hair. He had come to Metropolis with the intention of putting all of his feelings out on the line but he had been here for twelve hours and still didn't have the courage to put himself out there in such a vulnerable way. If he was being honest with himself each time he had come to Metropolis, always to catch a glimpse of her, he had wanted to tell her, but something held him back. "I…"_

_Lois' head perked up. She pulled away from him her light hazel eyes piercing his deep blues. "What is it Clark?"_

_Clark sighed as his gaze traveled from Lois' face to her neck. His eyes landed on the silver chain that hung there which disappeared into the valley of her breasts. Clark tentatively reached out and grasped the silver chain, pulling it towards him. He noticed Lois' breath hitch as he pulled the old pendant out of her bodice. His eyes locked with Lois.' "You still have this?"_

"_Of course." Lois smiled, a small blush rising up onto her cheeks. "I told you I would always keep your heart safe Clark. It is with me, protected at all times."_

_Her simple words relieved Clark of the weight that seemed to be holding him down. He reached up, both hands threading through her long curly brown hair, cupping her face. "My heart still belongs to you Lois. I… I love you."_

_Lois sighed, her eyes glittering at his confession, something she had always wanted to hear from his lips. It almost didn't seem real. Lois reached up and wrapped her small hands around his wrists. She smiled before replying, "I think I've loved you since the moment I saw you Clark. You will always have my heart in return. I love you."_

_Clark smiled so brightly Lois swore the sun wasn't even so dazzling. He fiercely captured her lips kissing her so passionately she never wanted the moment to end. She wanted to stay wrapped up with him, in the night forever, but all things had their end._

That night was still etched in Lois' memory even though it had happened years ago. She loved Clark more than life itself unfortunately the world didn't care about love as much as it did position and prosperity. Lois' father was quick to remind her that Clark could never marry her, he was to marry someone of his station, not below. Clark was reminded of that fact constantly on his end. It didn't stop the two of them however, Clark still loved and visited Lois often and did everything he could to not marry anyone, much to the dismay of his father.

Lois was pulled out of her book and daydreams by her cousin, Chloe, kicking her swiftly in the shin. Lois looked up to see her aunt enter the room, she dropped the book to the floor quickly, it landed with a loud bang and Lois grabbed her fabric and began sewing for the first time that day. Her aunt closed the windows upon entering and shot a quick look to the girls upon hearing the sound of the book falling. Lois looked to Chloe for help. "Is there something wrong mother?"

"Nothing at all dear." She said stiffly as she once again exited the room. Once she was gone Lois' head turned at the sound of a firework exploding outside. She knew she couldn't be cooped up in that stifling house any longer. She smiled as an idea came to mind and sighed before slumping down into her chair, reaching for her book.

"I feel faint." She panted. The other girls at the table rolled their eyes knowing exactly what Lois was up to. "Chloe."

Chloe got up from her chair and gently pulled Lois to her feet. "Come on we'll get you some water."

Lois tucked the book into a pocket in her dress and swiftly pulled Chloe out of the room and through the house towards the back entrance. "Lois where are we going?"

"Where do you think cousin?" Lois smiled deviously as they exited the house running through the hoards of men crowding Metropolis' streets. Their pale white dresses flowed behind them as they made their way to the main street where the carriages were still carrying in. Finally the two pushed their way up to the street watching the women as they passed, in their lush red and orange dresses. These women were like living fire, everything about them screamed lively, unlike Lois and Chloe who stood in the street with their unassuming dresses and hair styles. Lois' eyes fell on someone coming in on horseback, she grabbed her cousins arm. "Chloe look, there's Alexander Luthor!"

The color drained from Chloe's face as the idea that someone they knew could see them at such an event. Women were not exactly welcomed at these events, unless they were taking part in the parade of course. Lex Luthor had been a close friend of Clark Kent's as well as Chloe's family. He was a good man who was trying to find his place in the world, out of his fathers shadow. Chloe turned around, "Lois we should leave what if he sees us?"

Lois giggled femininely. "Oh Chloe, you have no need to worry. He's not looking at us." Lois paused pointing at the upcoming carriage with two beautiful blonde courtesans hanging out of it. "He's looking at them."

"Come on!" Chloe said grabbing her hand trying to pull her away from the proceedings.

"Chloe no! What bad could come of this?" Lois giggled as Chloe shook her head and ran back towards her home, leaving Lois alone.

As the parade drew toward a close Lois began to walk back to her aunts home. She passed an alley on the way and was startled when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her in. Her heart calmed slightly when she saw those familiar deep blue eyes. "Clark!" She gasped. "Don't do that, you nearly scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry my love." Clark smiled placing a hand on her cheek. "I didn't mean to frighten you. It's been some time."

He was right, it had been almost two months since Lois had last seen Clark, but none of that mattered he was here now. Lois looked at him and raised a curious brow. "What are you doing here Mister Kent?"

Clark smiled, knowing she was just playing with him, she was not mad in the least. "Every man within a hundred miles comes to see the courtesan parade. You don't normally see many women come for the viewing however."

"Well I'm not most women." Lois said proudly.

"No you're not." Clark smiled kissing her lips tenderly.

"Clark!" A familiar voice was closing in on them, Lex.

"I must go. Shall I visit you later?" Clark asked searching her eyes. Lois smiled and nodded her approval. Clark kissed her pink lips one more time before rushing out of the alley to find his friend. Lois stood still for a moment simply tracing her lips with her small pointer finger the tingle of Clark's kiss still there. With a final smile Lois shook her head and returned to her empty home.

Lois opened the front door watching as their handmaid Beatrice stood there, a hand on her hip. Beatrice had been with the Lane family for as long as Lois could remember. She was an elderly woman, Lois' father thought it would be helpful to have another woman around to teach Lois the ways of women. "Lois you're home. I thought you would miss dinner, again."

"I'm sorry Beatrice I got caught up over at Chloe's." Lois smiled pulling her forgotten book from her pocket. Lois said down at the table and opened it continuing where she left out.

"Mistress Lois you should not poison your mind with books." Beatrice shook her head. "You should be concentrating on your etiquette lessons and minding your manners. You will never find a husband acting the way you do."

"Actually Beatrice I will never find a husband because I have no dowry. That's really all that matters isn't it? How much a man can get from you? The fact that a woman's worth is determined by how much money or livestock she comes with is sickening!" Lois was extremely passionate about the ways women were treated in society. It didn't make her very popular, nor desirable. But she was desirable to the only person that mattered, Clark.

Later that night Lois was sat in her room, a single candle burning writing in her journal. She was pulled from her writing by the sound of something hitting her window. Lois smiled as she rushed toward her balcony pulling the doors open, there was Clark standing there. "How did you get up here?"

"I climbed the side of your balcony. I am strong Lois." Clark smiled before shaking his head remembering there was a reason he was there. "I haven't much time, I must ride back to Smallville tonight but I wanted to give you this."

In his hand he held a small piece of paper folded up. Lois knew what it was, a letter or poem of some kind. Clark was quite the skilled writer and ravished her with words often. Lois returned the favor as best as she could, she was positive that the more she sent and wrote the better she got, she was sure she would be better than Clark one day!

"Don't read it until I've gone." Clark requested.

"When will you be back?" Lois asked him.

"As soon as I possibly can be." Clark answered honestly. "You know I can't stay away for long."

"These nighttime rendezvous will have to come to an end when my father returns in two weeks time." Lois said sadly.

"We shall find a way to be together." Clark reassured her, and for whatever reason she believed him. Lois always believed in Clark. He was the one man who never lied to her, never left her.

"And they shall absolutely end when you are married." Lois said sadly.

"Have you picked out a wife for me already darling Lois?" Clark asked her. "We can let what may happen in the future meddle with the time we do have."

"Lois?" The couple heard Beatrice outside of her bedroom. "Are you okay I heard some commotion?"

"I'm fine Beatrice thank you." Lois called to her before looking up at Clark. "You should go."

"I should." Clark said but not moving from where he was. As if they were drawn towards one another physically Lois took a step towards Clark and he wrapped his arms around her back. She tilted her heard up as he lowered his head, his lips cushioning hers. Lois sighed through her nose as she parted her lips slightly to allow Clark's tongue into her mouth. In these moments Lois was quite sure of one thing: even if Clark did marry he would always be hers, just as Lois would always be Clark's. Clark was the only man Lois would ever allow to possess her in every way.

Slowly Clark pulled away placing one final sealing kiss on Lois' swollen lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lois declared as she watched him descend down the side of her balcony and disappear off into the Metropolis streets. Contentedly Lois walked back into her bedroom where she undressed and got into her white night clothes. As she got into bed she unwrapped the letter Clark had given her, reading the words that he wrote.

_A thing of beauty is a joy for ever:_

_Its loveliness increases; it will never_

_Pass into nothingness; but still will keep_

_A bower quiet for us, and a sleep_

_Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing._

**You are still as beautiful as ever Lois. My Lois, I love you**

**~Clark Kent**

**Well there it is! Chapter 1 of Dangerous Beauty. I wanted to give everyone a little bit of background in this opening chapter. I wanted to make sure that Clark and Lois wrote letters to each other, a little wink to their non AU history. And yes Lex is good... for now. The poem that Clark wrote Lois is **_**absolutely not**_** mine lol, it's an excerpt of John Keats' poem A Thing of Beauty. Also this story will be NC-17 in some parts... I'll let you all know when an NC-17 chapter is being posted.**

**Love it? Hated it? Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two weeks had passed and it was the day of Chloe's wedding. The ceremony was very private, just between immediate family. Lois had gone with Beatrice as her escort. She was dressed in the best dress she owned, an orange long sleeved top with stones that resembled pearls decorating the neckline, it was not eye catching by any means but Lois wanted to make her cousin proud. The post wedding reception began before the wedding ceremony was even over, but it was to keep invited guests entertained. Chloe had married a very respectable man, there were plenty of guests.

As soon as Lois entered the hall she dismissed Beatrice and looked around for Clark, she knew he would be there, and she had not seen him in the flesh since the night on her balcony, but the two had written each other often. Lois had a strange feeling in her gut and she didn't know why, but the thought of what could be completely frightened her. Lois rushed to the wine table and grabbed a golden cup taking a generous sip. As she swallowed the delicious liquid the sound of horns filled the hall and applause erupted: the new bride and groom were entering the room.

Lois put her cup down and joined in on cheering the newlywed couple when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Clark looking at her, but clapping for the new couple. Lois smiled and took a step back to be by his side. Finally the couple came into view and Lois' smile dropped. Chloe's husband was not what she expected he looked to be about fifty, he was bald and fat. Certainly not the man Chloe deserved. The couple held hands, a smile plastered on Chloe's face. They stopped in the center of the room and her husband held his hand up silencing everyone. "A gift for my blushing bride."

He placed a long necklace with a glittering cross on it around Chloe's neck. Chloe smiled at the gesture as the men in the crowd unabashedly cheered. Lois watched as Chloe's eyes fell and she delicately touched the cross. At that moment Lois wished she could stop the wedding and take Chloe away from that decaying piece of flesh she now called a husband, but she could do no such thing. Lois felt Clark place a hand on the small of her back the gesture calmed her slightly.

When the cheers silenced a clinging sound resonated throughout the party, the room parted to reveal Lex Luthor holding a glass tapping a small fork to it. He was about to make a toast.

"To Lorenzo and his blushing bride. Whose union gives us great pride. Good health, great wealth and lasting line. On your union let God's glory shine." Lex raised his glass to signal the end of his toast, which everyone applauded.

"Lex always had a way with words." Lois whispered into Clark's ear, she received a smile in return. Lois knew it was cliché but she loved weddings, they were so romantic and when you attended one it was almost as if an aphrodisiac was drifting through the air, it was contagious. "Where is James tonight?"

"I'm sure drinking his pain away or at a brothel." Clark replied. James Olsen was the boy across the road that had fallen in love with Chloe from afar. They courted for a short while and fell in love, but that was when they were young and before Chloe was betrothed to a man more than twice her age. James did not take the news of Chloe's engagement well to say the least, the man was a walking broken heart, and as they say the broken hearted are the walking dead.

Lois' thoughts of Jimmy halted however when she caught sight of her cousin she still could not believe her eyes whenever she caught a glimpse of the new couple. Clark came up to her with two cups in his hands. "What is it love? You've looked upset all night."

"How could they do it?" Lois questioned as she took the cup from Clark's hand taking a drink.

"Who do what?" Clark questioned looking around the room at the people surrounding them.

"How could Chloe's parents, _my aunt and uncle_, marry Chloe off to that corpse?" Lois asked as she melted into Clark's embrace.

"That corpse is confidant of the pope and one of the most powerful men in Rome. Chloe is lucky to be in such a stable marriage." Clark informed Lois. He loved her assertiveness and all around good nature. At times she could be harsh but it was mostly to protect those she loved, Clark was at the end of that protection many times. "No one marries for love Lois."

"If I can't marry without love than perhaps I should be sent to a nunnery." Lois smiled up at Clark whose grip tightened around Lois.

"No. No I won't allow you. For your beauty is too perfect a thing even for God." Clark said seriously. Lois blushed at his blatant affection. "Save your blushes Lois. They don't agree with the bluntness of your tongue."

"I think you just want me for yourself Mister Kent." Lois teased finishing her cup of wine. She figured if she would continue to blush then she would just blame it on the wine.

"And what if I did?" Clark challenged her.

"Then I would say take me away Clark, take me somewhere we could live anonymously and be together always. I would rather be banished from Metropolis than not allowed to be by your side." Lois declared passionately, Lois had always been a fiery person but Clark brought out her romantic passion, she never knew that side of her could exist until he told her that he loved her.

Clark's face fell for a moment and Lois' stomach dropped. Fortunately the two of them were pulled from their moment by Chloe's father. "It's time to escort the married couple to their bridal bed."

Lois pulled away from Clark's embrace as she and the hundred other guests followed Chloe and her new aging husband to their bridal chamber. At the door stood Chloe's father and mother once again. "Our daughter will honor your lineage Lorenzo Pucci. For Metropolis."

The statement alone caused Lois to cringe, again honoring the man, the woman was just a tool. Lois was sure if men could have children together women would be slaughtered because they would no longer be needed. Lois leaned against the wall in dismay. As the doors shut the crowd once again cheered its approval before beginning to disperse back to the ballroom to eat and drink til the sun came up.

Clark turned to look at Lois who immediately stood up straight at Clark's piercing gaze. He softly nodded his head towards the door, silently asking her to leave with him. She smiled at him and nodded back her approval. Lois took a step towards Clark but stopped when she saw his father come up behind him.

"I know that look son." Jonathan Kent spoke, Clark immediately slumped slightly. "And I know you love Lois, but you can never marry her."

"Father…"

"Do not underestimate the seductiveness of love Clark. It would only cause you to bring yourself into a world of shame and ruin. You wouldn't want to do that right son? You wouldn't disgrace the family name?" Jonathan asked.

"No Father." Clark said defeated.

"You must guard your head, and your heart Clark. You've already allowed her in too much." Jonathan continued to pry as he placed a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Thank you Father." Clark said agitatedly, he shook his shoulder to get his father away from him. "We need not go over the speech again okay? I've heard it enough I could recite it word for word."

"Well then, if you can recite it you know what you have to do." Jonathan smiled, clapped Clark on the shoulder once and disappeared into the crowd. Lois gave Clark a concerned look as he walked towards her.

"What was that about?" Lois questioned him. Clark sighed placing his hands on her shoulders before sliding his right down to grasp her hand.

"Never mind. Come take a walk with me." Clark smiled softly leading Lois out of the Sullivan house and into the streets of Metropolis. Even though it was Spring the night still held the cool frost of winter, Lois was glad she had worn her long sleeved dress otherwise she'd be very cold.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lois asked as the two of them walked around the house.

"Yes." Clark said shortly as he pulled Lois into a small nook in the side of the house, pulling her body flush against him. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked up at him and brought her lips up to his. It was the first time they kissed in over two weeks and Lois felt it all the way to her toes. She threaded her fingers through his thick black locks pulling softly on the ends.

"Oh Clark." Lois whispered pulling away from his lips, her eyes still closed. "I wish that were our wedding bed."

Clark immediately stilled, the words of his father were still fresh in his mind and all he could think about. He desired exactly what she did, but he knew it could never be. No matter how hard they tried to fight their destiny they would never be able to fully escape it. They would always be trapped in their constant circle and Clark knew it wasn't fair to Lois. For as much as he loved her he couldn't be selfish and trap her into ending up a maid. She needed to learn to love someone who wasn't him.

"Did I say something wrong? Am I wicked for dreaming such a thing?" Lois asked finally opening her eyes trying to search his.

"No!" Clark said abruptly. "No you could never be wicked." Clark placed his hands on Lois' shoulders slightly pushing her away from him. Clark sighed knowing what he was about to say would be the hardest thing he ever would say in his life. "Lois you know, you know we can not marry."

Lois looked up at him stunned, tears starting to form in her eyes, but she would be damned if she let them fall. Lois took another step away from him, the gesture alone, for Clark, felt like she was sticking a dagger in his chest and twisting the blade. Lois took a deep breath, her soft spoke voice replaced with one filled with anger and betrayal. "I know only what you tell me Clark. And two weeks ago you told me that we would find some way to be together. What has changed in those two weeks Clark?"

"We both knew this moment would come Lois. For ten years we have lived in a dream and now we must awaken. I must learn to love someone of my station and that my family approves of." Clark said softly never once meeting her eyes.

"So this is about your father? About what he said to you before we came outside? Why bring me out here? Why not just leave me like everyone else?" Lois gritted out.

"Because as I've told you before Lois I can not stay away from you. I hope in time I can learn to stay away. I never wanted to break your heart Lois. One day you'll forget about me…"

"How could you possibly say that? How could I possibly forget you? And if you don't want to break my heart, don't, it's simple Clark." Lois shook her head in disbelief.

"I have a duty to my family Lois." Clark spoke, his voice never raising from the softness with which it started.

"And what of your heart?" Lois asked feeling for the pendant she always hung around her neck. "This heart? I'm sure your heart isn't breaking right now Clark Kent because it's where I promised it would be: kept safe around my neck." Lois quickly reached around the back of her neck and unclasped the chain holding the pendant in her hand. "And you speak to me of duty! What of your duty to me?"

"I have a duty to Smallville and the state. It's more important than my heart." Clark looked out at the empty street.

"How romantic." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Duty and marriage isn't romantic that's why poetry was invented." Clark reasoned.

"So that's what all the poems you've written to me are about? That's what they mean to you? To sweeten men's, _your_, lying lips?" Lois walked away from him but he caught her arm and turned her back to him.

"Lois I care for you. To my very core. That's why I'm telling you this now. I am not a liar, I am trying to protect you Lois! Because I love you!" Clark's voice finally raised in desperation.

"You can not protect me anymore Clark. For the first time in ten years I am vulnerable to pain and suffering." Lois said simply, her eyes still glistening. She felt the cool metal in her hand before reaching for Clark's hand to place it in an opened position. She dropped the heart pendant into his hand. "Your heart is no longer mine, and mine is no longer yours. Give this to the woman whom you marry."

Lois shrugged out of his grasp and walked back towards the entrance of the house where she found a panicked Beatrice rushing toward her. "Mistress Lois! Mistress Lois."

Lois could sense the woman's horror. "Beatrice what's happened?" Beatrice was stammering incoherently, Lois snapped her fingers in her face snapping her out of it. "Beatrice what's happened?"

"It's your father." Beatrice finally spoke, and Lois immediately knew what Beatrice was about to tell her. Within a few moments Lois' world came crashing down around her and she was left alone.

**Lois' Dress to the wedding****: **.com/image/1/HOUEcRpPbZVyBP0U3g1dHg22412/GW238H471

**Lois Dress 2: **.com/image/1/S2f3_b6_bFiNU30ULpu6Zg24611/GW202H283

**Okay so before you all yell at me, this will hands down probably be the most angsty chapter in the entire story, and it'll all get better from here, we'll start to get into the meat of the story. Also yes Chloe is married to an original character but it is sort of important to the story. **

**So what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Leave a comment and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week had past, Lois' father had been buried two days prior and Chloe's mother and father had taken in Lois. It was a much appreciated gesture since Lois was left desolate with no money to keep the house she called home. The money that was left of her dowry had to be used to bury Sam Lane. Lois felt completely numb, everything had happened so fast and suddenly she had nothing, no father, no money, and no Clark. She had stayed locked up in her new chamber, which had been Chloe's old room, she hadn't taken anything more than bread and water in a week.

Lois had woken to the sun streaming through the cracked window and immediately turned over in the bed so her back faced the warming sun, for nothing was warm anymore in her life. As she turned around Lois heard the handle on her door jingle before turning to reveal Chloe's mother, aunt Moira with a large tray in her hand. "Lois you must eat something."

Lois turned her back to her, reluctantly facing the sun once more. "No."

Lois heard the tray make delicate contact with the table next to her bed, and then her aunts hand on her shoulder. "I know your fathers death saddens you. But I think there is another reason for such sorrow. I believe you are in love, with Mister Clark Kent, the Prince of Smallville."

Lois tried to muffle a sob at his name being mentioned, she had thought about him constantly the past week but she had never dared utter his name. Her aunt continued, "You've reached too high young Lois. Giving your heart away to someone above your station."

"A fact I'm very much aware of Aunt Moira." Lois said bitterly. "I'd prefer to not hear of it again."

Moira sighed, taking a deep breath she knew what she had to do. "But, there is a way you could still have Clark." Lois head perked up and turned toward her aunt. "Never in wedlock. There is an alternative to marriage Lois. But it is one that is nearly impossible to come back from. If you want Clark, you'll become a courtesan. Like your mother and I used to be."

Lois' eyes widened as she sat up in bed looking directly at her aunt. "My mother? You? But you hate the courtesans you always close the windows whenever the parade happens and you've kept Chloe as far away from their life style as much as possible."

"I kept Chloe away from the courtesans because I knew she would not want such a life. Her father and I were able to provide Chloe with a proper respectable marriage, that was something I never had." Moira explained.

"But Gabe is very wealthy and respectable?" Lois said confused.

"Gabriel is a rarity. A man that loved me and wanted to keep me despite what I did. As far as your mother, she was a courtesan longer than I, but when she met your father it was like no one else existed. They were both of low ranking so their marriage was not questioned. Together your mother and I ruled the courts for nearly ten years, we were two of the best." Moira smiled softly. "I know that your father hoped to buy you a good marriage, and he almost did but your dowry wasn't suitable enough for the man. Then he intended to wed you to one of his soldiers but it just never came to fruition. By becoming a courtesan you'll be able to support yourself, buy your own home."

Lois looked down at her hands, hands that had never done any sort of hard labor, she didn't know the first thing about being someone's maid, or working on a farm, as a single woman she was left with no options. But she knew becoming a courtesan meant giving her body willingly to those she did not love, and Lois could not bear the thought of that. "I can't."

"And why is that?" Aunt Moira asked.

"I can't bear the thought of lying with a man who isn't Clark, a man who isn't someone I love." Lois raised her voice slightly.

"Then what shall you become? A woman of the church?" Moira asked Lois raising a questioning brow.

"No." Lois said not looking her aunt in the eyes. The realization dawned on her that she truly did have no other choice. She had to become a courtesan but she would do it on her own terms. Lois sighed, "Fine, but I will not lay with any man whom I do not love."

"Then how do you expect to make money Lois?" Moira asked watching the slow smile raise on Lois' face. One look at her and Moira knew she was already a force to be reckoned with. "Well, that's your decision then and I can not stop you. But come on, up you go, eat something and meet me in the baths. We must start your training."

"Training?" Lois questioned reaching for the sweets on the silver tray.

"You will never become a courtesan acting the way you do, you must be taught the ways of seduction." Moira smiled at Lois. "I'll expect you within the hour."

Lois cleaned the tray of its food and washed it down in a matter of minutes. She hadn't realized just how little she had eaten over the past few days. Lois was always one to enjoy food and her aunts cooks were among the best Lois had ever tasted.

Lois walked down to the baths in her night gown, various servants eyeing her as she passed. Had they known what she was about to become? What she had just agreed to? Could they sense it? Moira was waiting for Lois, she was sat next to a freshly drawn bath with rose pedals floating on the surface. Lois disrobed and got into the bath, allowing the warm water to surround her. "The first secret of the great courtesans Lois, is that you must know pleasure to give pleasure."

Lois rolled her eyes at the statement. "A man will seek out your company to fill the gap of what he is not getting from his wife. It is your duty to satisfy him." When Lois was finished her bath she didn't even have time to dry herself off before her aunt was speaking again. "We need to get you a completely new wardrobe. You must be the epitome of lustful divinity. You may not have taken your previous etiquette lessons seriously but you will take these seriously, am I understood?"

Lois had never seen such fire in her aunts eyes before, she knew it was in her best interest to do everything Moira told her. Lois nodded her head, "Understood Aunt Moira."

Over the next week Lois was soaking in new information like a sponge. She was pampered, pushed, pulled, and tucked by seamstresses. She walked in shoes that made her a foot taller to help her stand straight, walk gracefully, and learn to carry herself as if she floated on air. "The way you carry yourself creates the first impression with the men you will encounter."

Lois was taught to dance effortlessly even to eat seductively, slow and teasing, as opposed to the unattractive almost masculine way she would eat before. Every aspect of Lois' mannerisms had changed, she was slowly being molded into not only a woman, but a seductress.

One day however Lois got a surprise she wasn't even expecting. Moira woke her in the early morning as the sun was rising through the windows. "I have a surprise for you."

Lois still in a sleepy daze swung her legs out of bed following Moira though the large estate of the Sullivan's. They went up to a wing of the estate that Lois had never even known had been there. Aunt Moira opened the large oak door and Lois immediately backed away, it was one of the largest libraries she had ever seen. "Aren't we not allowed in the library Aunt Moira?"

"Ladies are not allowed in the library, but a courtesan is. I've seen you sneaking books into your stitching sessions for years, and I know that boy Clark has given you many books as gifts." Moira pushed Lois further into the room. "It is said that Kings of Gotham and Star City receive more political advice from their mistresses than from their own army lieutenants. Courtesans are the most educated woman in the world, and they are desirable and dangerous because of it. An educated woman can bring a nation to its knees for her if she wishes. Any woman can take her dress off and lay down for a man, but your mind will be more attractive than your beauty."

Lois was in absolute heaven, each day she finished a book and started a new read. She soaked in the forbidden knowledge allowing herself to have opinions about what she had read. She knew that if she wouldn't give men her body she needed to be clever and witty. She would need to seduce a man immediately with her mind. She would have to work twice as hard as every other courtesan. Lois had learned that desire began in ones mind and as long as she could keep the men coming back and wanting more, each time hoping and praying that one day they would finally receive Lois body and soul. Their desire and lust would keep them coming and keep her well supplied with money.

Another night Moira entered Lois' chambers as Lois studied herself in the mirror. "Are you ready for another exercise dear neice?"

Lois was startled at the sound of her aunts voice. She had not seen nor heard from her all day. "I thought our lessons were done, I have not seen you today."

"I've been a bit busy." Moira smiled mischievously before clapping her hands together. "Our lessons will never be over. Now are you ready?"

"Sure." Lois pushed her long hair to one side as she watched her aunt in the mirror.

"A courtesan must be the most refined actress. You will be accompanying men who you may not find attractive but you must make them feel as if they are desired. You must be colorful, run through emotions as effortlessly as a bird flying through the air. It is a skill that requires practice. I know you know sadness, and anger. Think of Clark…" Moira said watching as Lois' defenses immediately went up. "See that is what you can not do. I saw your walls build up instantly. We can not have that. Now again, think of Clark. Pretend I am Clark. I want to see you feel distain."

Moira smiled as she saw Lois loosen up, take a breath and change her expression. "Now, amusement." Again Lois changed subtly. "Submission." Another change, this time Lois' eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "Fulfillment." Another change. "And now make him feel like he is the only man in your entire world." All of Lois' features softened and her tears slowly spilled onto her cheeks. It was something completely different for Lois, feeling emotions and allowing them to be worn for all to see. It would take her some practice to be completely comfortable with appearing so vulnerable but she was willing to practice and perfect her craft. Moira smiled at Lois, "There may be hope for you yet Lois."

Lois sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks with a small smile. "Keep practicing."

Another day found Lois and Moira out in the streets of Metropolis. Lois followed behind Moira in an emerald green dress with blue circles throughout the fabric, it was slightly off her shoulders and flared out at her narrow waist. It was definitely the dress of a woman of class. "The men you will share company with will all be different. In order for you to play them like puppets you must understand the male species." Lois watched the large number of men walking around the busy Metropolis streets, one was staring appreciatively at her. "All men dream of the temptress, the siren, because she is someone who seems unattainable. Your job is to be the siren that men turn to after a hard day." Men continued to pass by Lois' confident form smiling and pointing her out, she was absolutely eye catching now. Lois continued to scan the crowd when her eyes landed on Clark, turning the corner, his eyes immediately locking with her own. Moira immediately pulled her back. "He is to come to you. And only when you are completely ready."

Lois studied books, maps, history, geography, politics, everything that she possibly could, she was eager to learn and did so until she felt as though she could absorb no more. As if sensing this one day Moira entered the library where Lois' nose was buried in a book. "Come with me."

Lois looked up curiously at her aunt before she eagerly pushed her chair back and followed her aunt wherever she was going to take her. Moira led her to Lois' chamber which caused Lois to be slightly suspicious. As they crossed the threshold Lois stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. There was a man, naked, standing in the middle of her room. Moira grabbed Lois' hand "Come, you can not be squeamish. Even if you are choosing to give yourself only to Clark you must know men. If you don't enjoy it, he will know it."

Lois stead directly in front of the naked man, who looked as if he was a statue he was so beautifully built. Lois had never seen a man naked, even a man without his shirt, and now here was one standing in front of her, his eyes not meeting hers. Lois could feel that she was in control, it gave her a boost of confidence. She took a step towards the anonymous man circling him, "What is there to be squeamish about?" Lois gave a glance to his very male appendage before stepping back allowing Moira to continue lecturing, Lois was shocked to say the least when her aunt grabbed _him_. "You touch here. Use your fingers lightly and then apply more pressure, your tongue as if you are licking desserts, teeth barely." Lois was completely enthralled by what she was seeing. "Just enough to keep him coming back for more. Their desire will keep you alive."

That night Lois sighed and laid down in her bed exhausted and anxious. In one day she would make her courtesan debut at a party that would be attended by the esteemed and wealthiest people in Metropolis and the surrounding areas. Lois rolled over, placing a hand under her pillow feeling something hard there. Lois shot up from bed and reached under to pull out a letter with a familiar seal. She couldn't help how her heartbeat increased at the sight of that seal, she wanted to burn it, she wanted to show restraint, but she couldn't. Eagerly Lois opened the letter.

_**Fair, kind, and true, have often lived alone,**_

_**Which three till now, never kept seat in one.**_

**I have no right to write you such a poem, but when I saw you in the streets the other day you still took my breath away.~Clark Kent**

**Lois' Dress: **http:/www. costumersguide.

**Lois' Dress 2: **http:/www. Padawansguide.

**Lois has learned the ways of becoming a courtesan, and a lot of time has passed. She's also going to her first outting, hmmm I wonder who will be there? This will be the only chapter with so little Clois interaction (promise). Again the poem is not mine, it's an excerpt from Shakespeare's love sonnet 105=] What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Leave me a comment and let me know333 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lois sat in the carriage her heart beating out of her chest. She was undoubtedly nervous, but she couldn't allow those nerves to get the better of her, not tonight. Tonight was her night, and she was going to be the woman she had become over the past weeks. Tonight was her debut, as a courtesan. Moira had insisted that she stay home and allow Lois to go on her own. She had tried to talk Lois into painting her face but Lois would not let her, she wanted to make herself stand out in every way possible. Lois was already a different beauty, at the time women with fair skin and blonde hair caught the eyes of men everywhere. Lois' skin was sun kissed and her hair was chocolate, thick and curled. Lois did however agree to the dress that Moira had suggested and rusted red gown trimmed with beautiful golden lace and one white rose on the plunging neckline.

Just as Lois was about to reach the party her carriage passed a familiar face, her dear cousin Chloe. Chloe looked up into the carriage startled to see Lois, it took Lois a moment to realize that Chloe didn't know anything about Lois' choice to become a courtesan. She gave her newlywed cousin a quick smile before leaning back in the coach and continuing off to her destination.

The coach came to a stop after what seemed like a lifetime. Lois took a calming breath and allowed it to wash over her. This was her moment. Her driver opened the carriage door and Lois took his hand allowing him to assist her out. She thanked him before making her way into the party where a man stopped her. "Your name my lady? So I can announce you."

Lois stood up straight before letting out a breathy, "Lois Lane."

The short older man nodded before signaling her up a flight of stairs. "May I present, Lady Lois Lane."

Lois blushed slightly at the very public announcement of her arrival. Lois ascended the stairs and looked out over the crowd of mostly men. All of them were admiring her. She smiled softly before placing a hand on the railing gracefully and went to join the crowded room. She watched as a man quickly approached her, he looked to be in his thirties his hair was brown and he had such kind eyes. "My Lady." He bowed politely. "I've heard about you from your Aunt Moira."

"So my reputation proceeds me?" Lois smiled flirtatiously. "I hope she had only told you good things."

"I have not heard one thing that hasn't made me want to meet you even more." The man spoke passionately. "And now that the moment is here I am the luckiest man in the room. Would you do me the honor of playing a hand of dice with me. I think your presence will bring me luck."

"I'd love to." Lois smiled as she allowed him to place a hand on her back leading her to the betting tables. At the back of the house a group of religious believers were preaching that gambling was wrong. Lois didn't quite understand why they would attend such an event in the first place if they believed such a thing. Once they reached the table her handsome escort placed three gold coins in Lois' hand.

"And who is this beautiful woman Richard?" A man at the table asked.

"This gorgeous flower is one Lois Lane." Richard smiled.

"You better keep a protective hand on her White, I already see the men buzzing over her entrance."

She smiled feigning innocence turning her attention to the money in her hand, "Oh, this is my first bet."

"Your first?" He leaned into her, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes." Lois gazed up at him. He placed five more coins in the palm of her hand.

"I'm honored." He said in a deep suggestive voice.

Lois fingered the coins in her hand smiling at his willingness to give her money without question. As Lois was about to contemplate her bet one of the religious men approached the table. "Why would such a woman like you gamble with your soul? And a respectable man gamble away his wealth and soul?"

Lois' escort drew his dagger placing it against the mans throat. "What is it that you want sir?"

"Only you and the lovely ladies salvation sir." The preaching man answered.

He rolled his eyes, placed his sword back in it's sheath at his hip and turned to Lois. "Come my lady, this is no company for such a fair woman."

Lois smiled and nodded at the man whisking her away from the man who interrupted their innocent game. Lois decided to take the opportunity to get to know him better. "I'm terribly sorry sir, pardon my rudeness, I've forgot to ask your name."

He let out a jolly laugh. "My name is Richard White my lady. And I must say I'm terribly sorry to hear about your father."

Lois smiled as he placed a hand on her back for comfort. "Thank you Mister White. You knew my father?"

"Yes fairly well he trained my men about two years ago. He told me a lot about you." Richard said, reminding Lois of what he said earlier.

"You seem to know a lot about me Mister White. But I know very little about you." She smiled as he lead her throughout the house.

"I am thirty two years old. I am a senator in Metropolis. I have a wife and two children. I love to gamble. And I am thoroughly enjoying your company tonight, almost as much as I love being the most envied man in the room because I am in your company." Richard said charmingly.

"Oh so you're a charmer are you?" Lois smiled as she entered a room where a woman was singing a beautiful song by the fireplace. "She's amazing! Don't you love music?"

"I enjoy the occasional song." Richard shrugged, Lois playfully swatted his arm. "Would you like some wine?"

"Please." Lois smiled as he left her it allowed her to scan the room. She was one of three women in the room, the rest were floating around the grounds. One was singing and the other was topless sitting in a group of men. Lois continued to let her eyes wandered when they fell on a pair of eyes she wasn't expecting.

Clark's mouth was agape when she looked at him. He hadn't seen her since that day in the street and even then it was for merely a moment and she was gone. He hadn't spoken to her since the night he broke her heart. But what confused him is exactly what she was doing there, she knew no one here.

"…brothel." The word shook him from his stupor. He looked toward Lex.

"What did you say Luthor?" Clark asked.

"I said Metropolis has become something of a brothel lately. So many willing women." Lex smiled. "And perhaps they should leave Metropolis and it can go back to the way it was before."

Clark chuckled. "And what had crawled up your ass tonight Luthor?"

"Poverty." Lex answered. "Ever since my father disowned me I'm now acting like a common whore in courts around the world to make my bread."

"So you would damn the fairer sex for partaking in the one profession available to them other than a nuns hood?" Clark asked stealing gazes of Lois.

"Well the common whore makes more in a night than I do in a month. Perhaps they are smarter than we think." Lex took another drink, finishing his umpteenth cup of wine.

"Well I'll allow you to ponder that thought Lex." Clark clapped Lex's chest before he got up and trotted over to Lois.

Lois couldn't believe it was real when he got up and began walking over to her. She had not expected to see him there let alone talk to him. He looked absolutely beautiful in a blue velvet jacket with grey vest and black pants. His hair was perfectly styled and his angular face was even more angelic than Lois remembered.

"Lois?" The sound of his voice alone caused butterflies to flutter in Lois' stomach and her heart rate to once again increase. She smiled softly at him. "What are you doing here?"

_Okay Lois, remember, seductress, siren. _Lois leaned closer to him stepping on the tips of her toes to create a pulling feeling between them. "Mister Kent I'm here for the party of course."

"But… only men were invited to this party?" Clark's eyes narrowed his confusion taking precedence the pain of her formal greeting. She had to admit she was loving watching the wheels in his head spin trying to connect the dots. Standing in front of him was the new and improved Lois, she understood his confusion it was actually quite cute.

"Not only men Clark. What do you call her?" She pointed to the singer, "And her." Pointing to the topless woman.

"But Lois they're courtesans…" Clark was still not getting it.

"Lois!" She heard Richard's voice behind her before she felt his hand on her back. "Sorry about taking so long. I ran into an old friend. Here's your wine."

"Thank you Richard." Lois smiled batting her eyelashes at him.

"Kent!" Richard smiled at Clark extending his hand. "It's been too long. Do you two know each other?"

"We're old friends. When I was eight I stayed at the Kent estate in Smallville with my father." Lois answered quickly. "But that was another life time ago."

Clark looked at Lois with hurt in his eyes, Richard connected the dots quickly. "Oh Kent, don't tell me you let status ruin your relationship with this beautiful gem of a woman?"

Clark looked down cursing that he was able to be read so well. He never liked Richard he was a man that never worked for anything and was smug at all times. Richard chuckled. "Well I guess that answers my question." Richard raised his hand offering it to Lois who accepted willingly. She held Clark's gaze as she walked past to the center of the room where Lex was reciting a poem.

_Sweet noble heart, I am forbidden_

_to ever see you again_

_your fair sweet face_

_which put me on the path of love;_

_but truly I do not know_

_how I can expect_

_not to have to die soon._

_And if I must abstain_

_to give you pleasure,_

_or else be untrue to you,_

_then I would rather keep my loyalty_

_and according to your will_

_die, if your heart wishes it,_

_than against your will_

_to receive complete joy_

_by viewing your beauty._

As Lex spoke the words Lois locked eyes with Clark, both of them in some way relating the words to them and their relationship. Lois needed to get him alone and inform him of the true nature of what her decision entailed, but she wanted him to panic just for a night, see what he had lost that night at Chloe's wedding.

When Lex finished the poem the room bust into applause as it always did at Lex's words. Lois lifted her head whispering into Richard's ear sending a blaze of jealousy through Clark's veins. Richard laughed at Lois' secret and all Clark could do was clench his fists.

"Perhaps the fair lady could do better?" Lex said his eyes locked on Lois. He must have thought Lois whispered words of ridicule, which was not the case at all. Suddenly all eyes were on her, Lois didn't allow the fear to make it to her eyes. Richard gave her an encouraging push towards the center of the room. Clark took a step next to Richard waiting to see what Lois would do. Lois locked eyes between the two men so neither could distinguish who she was truly looking at. She had been writing a poem about her feelings towards Clark, she opened her mouth and began to recite it.

_As Hermes once took to his feathers light_

_When lulled Argus, baffled, swoon'd and slept,_

_So on a Delphic reed my idle spright_

_So play'd, so charm'd, so conquer'd, so bereft_

_The dragon-world of all its hundred eyes,_

_And, seeing it asleep, so fled away:_

_Not to pure Ida with its snow-cold skies,_

_Nor unto Tempe where Jove griev'd a day;_

_But to that second circle of sad hell,_

_Where 'mid the gust, the whirlwind, and the flaw_

_Of rain and hail-stones, lovers need not tell_

_Their sorrows. Pale were the sweet lips I saw,_

_Pale were the lips I kiss'd, and fair the form_

_I floated with, about that melancholy storm._

As Lois finished the entire room bust into a roar and a bigger applause than they did for Lex's poem. Lois smiled as pride filled her heart, she knew their response was genuine. She was new to their crowd and she was a woman, if she made a fool of herself she would have been ostracized immediately. Clark gazed at Lois curiously as she bowed to show her gratitude.

Later that night Lois found herself back in her chamber with Richard White. She was beyond nervous, this was the do or die moment, the moment where she became the talk of the town, or the complete joke among courtesans. Many candles had been lit around her room and her window was open. Richard sat on her bed while Lois circled him, almost doing a dance. "So earlier you told me my aunt told you about me."

"I did." Richard smiled gazing up at her.

"Did she tell you about tonight?" Lois questioned him. She watched as he reached out a hand silently asking to hold hers. Lois gingerly took it.

"What about tonight? The fact that you will make me work before you give yourself to me?" He looked at her teasingly. Lois breathed a sigh, her aunt had put a much softer spin on it as opposed to what Lois was going to say which was You and I are not happening. "She did. I think it is quite endearing and different."

Lois grinned at him. "Well if you know nothing was going to happen then why did you come back with me?"

"I have another request." Richard said boldly.

_Ut oh. _Lois thought and she took a deep breath. "And I will be happy to consider this request." Lois winked at him as she got down on her knees in front of him.

"There is something my wife never lets me do. I think it's harmless but she refuses." Richard looked away from her. Lois reached up and brought her hand to his face gently turning him to face her.

"Well let me judge your request now." Lois said in a silky flirtatious voice.

"Could I…"

"Could you…"

"Could I rub your feet?" Richard asked looking like a young boy in the process. Lois couldn't help but let out a giggle at the innocent request.

"If that is what you want then I am happy to oblige Mister White." Lois smiled at him.

"Richard." Richard corrected her. "To you I am simply Richard."

He grabbed her hand pulling Lois to her feet, he stood up to join her and swept her off her feet laying Lois down in the bed. It was her first official night as a courtesan and it was ending with a foot rub. Lois was certain of one thing. She could get used to this life.

When Lois awoke the next morning she was greeted by her aunt who sat at the foot of her bed. Lois smiled up at her aunt who brought her a tray of food and drink. "So how was your first night as a courtesan?"

"Amazing." Lois smiled curling into her pillow. "I did what every courtesan should, I did what his wife would not and he left satisfied. And I didn't even give myself to him."

Aunt Moira smiled pulling out a small purse from her dress, she turned it on its head so all the money fell out onto the bed. Lois' eyes widened as she looked at what looked like ten gold coins sprawled out on her bed. It was more money than Lois had ever seen in her life, and all for a nights work. "And I must agree Richard White was quite satisfied with you. But remember Lois they will not all be Richard White."

"Well then…" Lois laid back against her various pillows, "Who's next?"

**Courtesan dress****: **http: / www. Padawansguide. Com / CG / georgiana_big /sk_or2. jpg

**Okay there, there is Chapter 4 and Lois' debut as a courtesan! What do you all think of Lois' way of getting around sleeping with the men? What Lois gives her suitors will be more of an emotional connection and things like allowing them to rub her feet. I hope you guys like that, I definitely do! Once again the poems in this chapter are not mine. One is an ancient medieval poem, the other called On A Dream by John Keats.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews! I really truly appreciate them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next week Lois never spent the night alone. Lois did have to find her boundaries however, one of her suitors told Lois that his wife never allowed him to hold her after they made love. He wanted to hold Lois while she has completely nude, but Lois teased and only allowed him to see her in her sheer nightgown. She wasn't opposed to nudity however, one night she gave a man a massage while he laid naked in her bed, it was quite an interesting experience.

Two days after her first meeting with Richard White she ran into him at the market. He approached her with a passion. "Lois, I shall weep if you do not allow me to see you again."

"Wednesday?" Lois asked him for confirmation. Richard cupped her hand, turned it and brought her wrist to his lips.

"Every Wednesday?" Richard said softly. Lois smiled at his passion, and the fact that she could bring such an emotion out in him.

"I shall count the hours in between our meetings Richard." Lois watched as he returned to his wife and children in the market, his wife giving Lois a look that could kill.

Lois had also made a point to send a letter to Clark requesting his audience at the Sullivan residence. She waited and waited each day for his reply, but it never came. Lois feared that her plan had backfired on her and Clark was disgusted with what Lois had become. Needless to say Lois was both startled and exhilarated when she returned home from a social gathering among a few chosen members of the senate to find Clark sitting at the foot of Lois' bed. "Clark!"

"I've heard the gossip around Metropolis, even in neighbor countries. Lois Lane is the most talked about courtesan in the world." Clark spoke looking down at the last letter that he had written her. "But your lovers never discuss the intimate details of your relationship."

Lois knew she could ease his doubts with one breath but wanted to see where exactly this was going to go. Clark still wouldn't meet her eyes and quickly Lois gave herself a once over in the mirror. She had chosen to wear an off white dress with a glittering design of golden leaves throughout the bodice and under dress. Her hair was pulled up to show off her shimmering starburst earrings.

"Why Lois?" Clark questioned her.

"Why what?" Lois asked back.

"Why this? Why did you decide to ruin yourself?" Clark asked. He sounded as if the words pained him simply by coming out of his mouth. Lois' heart leapt at the concern laced in his voice, at least she knew he wasn't disgusted with her; disappointed maybe but not disgusted.

"My father died Clark, and left me poor. Aunt Moira was generous enough to take me in but I can't stay here forever. How would you suggest I support myself?" Lois answered honestly.

"I would have rather had you come to me." Clark got up from Lois' bed and walked toward her window. He still hadn't looked her in the eyes. "I could've supported you."

"How Clark? You said yourself the two of us could never marry. Your father would disown you before seeing you providing for me. I did what I had to do, it was either this life or life in a nunnery. And you said I was too beautiful a creature even for God." Lois used his own words against him.

"And I had no say in your decision?" Clark asked.

"It was not yours to make Clark. I was left with no other option, I needed to support myself." Lois replied honestly.

"We've known each other, loved each other for so long. And you always stopped us before things became too heated…" Clark drifted off, a smile caressed Lois' face.

"Why Clark Kent I do believe you're jealous." Lois leaned into him as he looked out the window of her chamber.

"A man can only feel jealously of something he can not have. There isn't a woman in Metropolis or the surrounding regions that I can't have." Clark said stubbornly allowing Lois the perfect opportunity.

Lois placed a hand on his bicep and sweetly replied. "And there isn't a man in Metropolis or the surrounding regions that I can't have."

Clark finally turned to her, finally looked her in the eyes. Lois could see the hurt that lie just beneath the surface of those deep blue oceans. Clark was taking this much harder than he was letting on. "How am I to feel Lois?"

"About what?" Lois asked him softly. In an instant it was like nothing had changed, like they were thirteen again, or like they were before the fateful night of Chloe's wedding.

"How does one feel when his closest friend, the woman whom he's loved, and still loves, ever since he can remember suddenly becomes the most asked for courtesan in the land? I was wrong the night of Chloe's wedding I know that, I should have fought for you. I should have defied my father. Now I feel like I've lost you forever." Clark for the first time in a long while was showing his emotions right on his sleeve. So much so that Lois could see the tears he fought to keep back. At that moment Lois decided that she had dragged him along for too long and it was time to reveal the truth.

"You haven't lost me forever Clark." Lois said comfortingly.

"Of course I have Lois. You are no longer mine to behold you are now every man's to behold." Clark said, his voice raising but only out of passion, not anger.

"Think about it Clark. Why did you finally decide we couldn't be together?" Lois asked him, her hand still cradling his muscled upper arm.

"Because of the difference in our status." Clark replied instantly. Lois was certain it was as engraved in his mind as it was hers. "But what does that have to do with…?"

Lois placed a single hand to Clark's lush lips. "Exactly. And in the society we live in it's more acceptable for a man to be seen with a courtesan than a poor woman. Clark, I became a courtesan to be with you first, and to survive second. I still love you Clark."

"How can you say that?" Clark narrowed his eyes taking a step closer towards her, they were standing so close to one another each could feel the heat from the other. "You lay with other men on a nightly basis."

"No Clark, I don't." Lois said sincerely.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked.

"I may be a courtesan but I have never laid with any of the men that I've spent time with. When Aunt Moira taught me the ways of courtesans I told her that I would do it on my own terms. I would offer the men emotional sanctuary and fill their desires that their wives would not. Each men that I've entertained in my chamber has known that I would not give my body to them. I've been given foot rubs, massages, I've given massages, played chess with them, I've even been very underdressed but they've all respected my wishes and I have been paid more than I could imagine. It's what keeps them coming back, the hope that one night I would give myself to them. But there is only one man whom my body belongs, and he is standing in front of my right now." Lois spoke her words with utmost sincerity, she couldn't hurt Clark any longer, she only hoped that she would believe what she told him.

"You expect me to believe that you are the most talked courtesan in Metropolis because you allow men to give you foot rubs and play chess with you?" Clark asked her, his lips mere inches from her own. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. Lois could not gauge his reaction in the least, he wore a blank expression.

"I expect you to trust my love for you. I've always belonged to you Clark, just as you will always belong to me." Lois smiled softly up at him.

Before Lois could react to what was happening Clark grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her toward him, his lips crashing down upon hers. His longing and want for her flowed from Clark's lips to Lois'. She had missed his touch, his kisses, and what she was feeling now was unlike anything she had experienced before. It was as if she was finally getting everything that she wanted, Lois felt as if she could burst from happiness. Clark's hands framed her delicate face as he deepened the kiss. Lois opened for him allowing him into the recesses of her mouth. Both of them were caught in ecstasy but the moment was brought to an end when they heard someone calling Lois' name outside her window.

Lois walked out onto her balcony and looked down to see one of her many suitors with a bouquet of flowers, tossing the flowers up to her one by one blowing kisses as he went. Lois giggled, picking up a rose and lifting it toward her nose breathing in its sweet scent. She winked at him before returning back inside seeing a very curious Clark. "I gave him a back rub."

"I guess I will have to learn to share you." Clark sighed looking down at her.

"You never have to share me. I am completely and utterly yours. I am the one that shall have to learn to share you."

Clark didn't respond to her, he simply ran his hands through her hair before running his hands down the off white fabric of her dress, resting on the small of her back.

_O Mistress mine, where are you roaming?_

_O, stay and hear; your true love's coming,_

_That can sing both high and low:_

_Trip no further, pretty sweeting;_

_Journeys end in lovers meeting,_

_Every wise man's son doth know._

_What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;_

_Present mirth hath present laughter;_

_What's to come is still unsure:_

_In delay there lies not plenty;_

_Then, come kiss me, sweet and twenty,_

_Youth's a stuff will not endure._

"That was beautiful Clark." Lois said softly. "I've missed your poems."

"Then I shall make sure you receive more." Clark smiled at her. "You know there is a party being held by the King of Star City in two days time. Would you attend with me?"

"I think my night is free." Lois teased winking playfully at him. "What shall I wear?"

"You look beautiful in anything love. But maybe wear a blue fabric?" Clark requested.

"Your wish is my command." Lois laughed before she heard her Aunt's voice calling for her.

"I should probably go." Clark said softly. Lois did not want him to leave, but she knew they would share each others company much more often now that the truth was out and he had accepted her back into his arms.

"You should." She sighed sadly.

"I shall see you in two days time." Clark smiled brightly before kissing her lips passionately wanting to leave the feeling branded on her lips until he saw her again, that was accomplished. Clark disappeared from her chambers as her aunt appeared.

"Did you tell him?" Moira asked.

"I did." Lois smiled.

"I'll take the blush on your cheeks as a sign that he was pleased." Moira smiled walking into her room.

"He was certainly jealous at first. I wanted him to suffer slightly for what he put me through. I'm going with him to a party with the King of Star City in two days time." Lois smiled reaching up around her neck unclasping her heavy diamond covered necklace.

"Will he be paying you for your time?" Moira asked, Lois sent a shocked look in her aunts direction.

"I will not accept any money from Clark." Lois walked past her aunt to put her necklace in her jewelry box.

"Be careful Lois. You can not have word get out that one of your clients does not have to pay for you." Moira advised.

"Don't worry aunt Moira, I will make sure Clark embellishes his story to his friends and leaves out the detail that we slept together when it happens. I will play the game accordingly." Lois said in a huff.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Moira said softly.

"I do." Lois said quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for my guest tonight."

Moira nodded and left Lois in the room to get ready. She hoped that her nieces blinding love for Clark Kent did not cloud her business judgment. Lois was in a new world and Moira didn't want to see her get eaten alive by the cut throat world of the courts.

**Lois' dress (take away spaces): **http:/ www. costumersguide. com/ MA /coronation9. jpg

**So Clark knows Lois' intentions and things seem to be going good. But now that Lois has what she's always wanted, Clark, will that hinder her life as a courtesan? As usual the poem is not mine it is Shakespeare's Sonnet O Mistress Mine.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Leave me a comment and let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (NC-17)**

For Lois to say that she was nervous was an understatement. While she was excited that she would be spending an evening out with Clark she was nervous about the other company. This party was being hosted by the King of Star City and Clark was very good friends with him, Lois had never been in the presence of a King and she worried that because she was a courtesan she would be looked down upon, she wanted Clark to be proud of her.

Moira was behind Lois lacing up her gown, it was the most elegant and royal gown Lois owned. It had been made for an occasion just like this, where she would be in the company of royalty. The dress was made of silk, half sleeved and periwinkle blue. On the neckline of the dress laid blue and purple wild flowers draped across it, the same type of flowers were pinned in her hair, which was partially up pinned in the flowers while the rest cascaded down her back in soft curls.

"Tonight is a big night for you." Moira broke the silence filling the room as she gave one final pull to the laces of Lois' gown.

Lois looked down at her dress before smiling locking eyes with her aunt in the mirror. "It is."

"You'll be in the presence of royalty. Remember to carry yourself with the air of royalty. If you're afraid they'll be able to smell it like dogs smell fear." Moira advised before another silence fell over them. Moira decided to just ask what she wanted to know. "Do you think tonight will be the night for you and Clark?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make it so." Lois smiled brightly. And while the prospect scared Lois, it was a night she had been dreaming of for so long, she was more than ready for it to finally happen.

"Remember everything I've told you and everything we talked about. Bring him back here for the night, remember you hold all the power. If you give yourself to him at his estate you loose some of that power." Moira advised.

"I'll remember everything. I just want it to happen as naturally as possible." Lois smiled softly. "Clark should be here any moment."

"You're ready and you look breath taking." Moira smiled giving Lois a once over making sure everything was in place and that there was not a stitch, hair, or flower out of place. When Lois' appearance met Moira's high standards she gave a nod of approval. At that moment the heavy sound of the door knocker resonated throughout the house: Clark had arrived.

This was her moment, Lois gave herself one final once over in the mirror before leaving her room and walking towards the front door, picking her dress up as she went so she wouldn't scuff the bottom before she even arrived at the party. Lois opened the door and smiled so wide her cheeks hurt as she laid eyes on Clark. He was wearing the same velvet blue overcoat that Lois always loved, a white under shirt and his blue riding pants. He took Lois' breath away.

Clark's smile, if at all possible outshined Lois in its brightness and warmth, his eyes sparkling with delight. He openly and unabashedly looked Lois over from head to toe, she was perfectly put together for such a night. Her dress was a shade of blue he had never seen on any woman in Metropolis, of course Lois would be the first to show off such a divine color. One look at her and Clark knew that the goddess' Venus and Aphrodite existed, and Lois was the walking embodiment of them.

"You look beautiful." Clark voiced his approval when he could finally speak again. Clark extended his hand to her, which Lois accepted immediately. She allowed him to help her up into the coach. Lois had never been inside Clark's coach before. The cushions were red velvet and extremely plush, it felt as if Lois was sitting on a cloud. Clark took a seat next to her taking her hand in his.

"Do you realize this is the first time we've ever done anything like this?" Lois asked him as she cuddled into his side.

"What do you mean?" Clark questioned.

"Our meetings have always been at my home, or your estate or by chance in a market or something of that nature. We've never gone to a party together." Lois explained to him looking out the window at the sun as it set and gave way to night.

"We were never allowed to before." Clark whispered in her ear causing a shiver to go up her spine. Clark hooked his finger under her chin bringing her back to look him in the eye. "But now I would fight army's on my own if this was taken away from me."

Lois sighed contentedly. She had never seen this side of Clark, sure he had always spoken to her with such passion and wrote her poetry but there was an openness in Clark's eyes that hadn't been there before, perhaps it was because he knew his father could do nothing to stop him from being with Lois now. Lois decided to tease him, "Oh you would, would you?"

The two of them always had a playful relationship, probably because they had met and formed their relationship when they were so young. All those years ago their relationship was so innocent, Lois would wrestle with Clark and she would always win. Not only that but Lois' sharp tongue would constantly make fun of Clark's gentle and kind nature, the only reason she did that however was because she liked him, not to hurt him.

"I would willingly die for you Lois Lane." Clark declared his eyes turning from their deep royal blue to almost a black, Lois wasn't the only one that was anticipating how the night would end.

"Well lets hope that you never have to." Lois chuckled before she lifted her head as Clark's descended towards hers. He captured her lips sweetly, his lips teasing her own. Lois was smart and she had kissed Clark before, she knew that these sweet kisses were only a teaser for what Clark was capable of, and what she would probably experience later that night.

The sun had completely set and the moon shone throughout the land as the coach came to a halt at a large estate in the country that Lois had never known existed. Clark helped her out of the carriage and allowed her to take his arm as the two of them walked into the home. The party was in full swing, courtesans were floating around everywhere and the men were already drunk on wine, ale, and women. Lois' eyes were immediately drawn to an extremely tall, thin but well built blonde man with facial hair dressed in an emerald green overcoat. He had such an air of power around him, she immediately knew he was King Oliver. The man looked toward her and Clark before excusing himself from the group he had been talking to and began to make his way over to Lois and Clark.

"Kent my good man!" The blonde man smiled extending his hand to Clark, who shook it affirmatively. "Glad you could make it. And who is this beautiful creature you've come with?"

"Oliver this is Lois Lane." Clark introduced. "Lois this is Oliver Queen, King of Star City."

"So this is the famous Lois Lane?" Oliver smiled charmingly. "You are even more breath taking than I could have imagined."

Lois froze for a brief moment. She didn't know how to react to the King's very blatant approval of her in front of Clark, but she quickly reminded herself that she was a courtesan, it was her duty to be desired and to flirt. Lois smiled softly looking up at the King's brown eyes. "You flatter me your Majesty…"

"Please, call me Oliver." He grinned taking her hand away from Clark's arm and kissed the top of her hand.

"If that is your wish, Oliver." Lois respectfully bowed to him, her hand still in his. She watched as his eyes returned to Clark.

"I never thought you one to keep the company of a courtesan Clark, didn't know you had it in you." Oliver smiled clapping Clark's shoulder. "She seems like a lot of woman."

"Lois and I have been friends for years, since we were children." Clark answered Oliver. Oliver's appreciation of Lois in front of him did not sit well with Clark, nor the fact that Oliver thought Clark wasn't enough of a man for Lois. Clark grabbed Lois' hand from Oliver's possessively, "And tonight the lady is with me."

Oliver chuckled at Clark marking his territory. Leave it to Clark to fall in love with a courtesan. Not that I could blame him, look at her. Oliver thought quietly. "Yes she is with you tonight. I hope to see you soon Lois, it would be a shame for a woman with your beauty to be vacant from my eyes for too long."

"Well I wouldn't want to shame you Oliver. I look forward to our next meeting." Lois smiled.

"As do I." Oliver grinned before leaving the two alone. A familiar tune resonated through the large home, the courtesans each paired up with their man of the moment. Lois grabbed Clark's hand giving it a tug.

"Let's dance."

All the women stood in a line, the men directly across from them. The primal drum setting the beat of the dance. Everyone took one step toward one another, putting their hands up to their partner before spinning slowly in a circle. Lois' eyes were locked on Clark's and Clark was instantly lost. Her hazel eyes had bewitched him completely, there was innocence with a dash of deviance it instantly made Clark stir intimately. The pairs split off their lines and into simple pairs. Lois and Clark took a step back from one another before offering their arms to one another. Lois wrapped her arm gently around Clark's bicep, and Clark around Lois. The smile never left Lois' lips as she and Clark circled each other once before he let her arm go and Lois teasingly circled Clark like a hawk circles its prey. She admired him from his head to his toe, and for the first time in her life, felt so shame or sorrow at doing it so openly. Lois stopped when she once again faced Clark. Clark reached out grabbing her hand and placing his other hand on the small of her back leading the way as he spun her while they both hopped three times before another spin. Lois' dress flowed behind her, and her smile captured the eye of every man not taking part in the dance. She was a diamond among dull stones, it filled Clark with such pride knowing that she was his. Lois cradled Clark's face before allowing him to hold her as she leaned back and closed her eyes, loosing herself in the rhythm of the dance and the feeling of being in Clark's arms. But all too soon the dance came to an end. Each couple applauded the musicians for their work and assistance in creating the rhythm for the dance.

Lois chose not to partake in any wine or drink, she didn't want to be altered in any way if she and Clark made love when the night was over. She wanted to remember every touch, every breath, every vision. The couple danced for what seemed like ages before Lois requested to sit down and relax. As soon as they sat Lois was approached by four men all asking to dance with her, she declined them, for the night but promised to make it up to them another time. Her feet were throbbing and she needed to just take a breather. Clark pulled her feet up across his lap pulling her shoes from her petite feet, rubbing all the knots from them.

Lois let out a pleasurable moan, which did not go unnoticed by Clark. "That feels amazing, thank you."

"The first of many feelings you shall experience tonight Lois." Clark lowered his voice leaning towards her.

She couldn't help how her blood flow began to rush and her cheeks flamed from her blush. She loved Clark before tonight, but now she loved a whole other side of Clark, not the innocent boy, but the experienced man.

"I had such an amazing time tonight Clark. Thank you for allowing me to come with you." Lois thanked him as he got into the coach after their long night. Most people had stayed at the King's private estate but Clark insisted that they needed to head home, even after Oliver offered them the King's mistress' suite.

"There is no need to thank me my love." Clark grinned at her. Lois looked at Clark and saw the desire in his eyes. "I will take you everywhere, all around the world."

"Since when did you become such a romantic Clark?" Lois questioned him.

"I'm only a romantic for the woman I love with all my heart." Clark spoke no more as he pulled Lois to him and captured her lips instantly. Lois let out a small gasp at the surprise of his enthusiasm. She reached up running her fingers through his hair which was still perfectly in place even after a night of dancing and play. Lois played with the wisps of soft hair at the back of his neck as their tongues battled for dominance. She cupped his neck with one hand while the other traveled down past his chest to a very hard bulge in Clark's pants. Clark immediately jumped back, utterly shocked. He looked at Lois who had a smug smile on her face.

"Your heart is higher up Clark." Lois teased him as she leaned back in the cushions of his coach. Clark was quick to follow her, his face mere inches from hers.

"You are a devious woman Lois Lane. Why would you tease me so?" He asked her smiling wide.

"Because Clark, you know I love to play with you." Lois smiled.

"And play we shall." Clark winked as Lois reached up and began to play with his collar. He could sense she wanted to talk about something. "What is it my love?"

"Clark, I'm… I'm not your first right?" Lois questioned softly.

Clark's eyes fell and he slowly shook his head, "No my love you are not. But you are the first and only one I've ever loved."

A smile graced Lois' face and Clark breathed a sigh, he wanted to do nothing to upset her. He wished he could take back those other women but he could not be with Lois, it all seemed like a dream. A dream that was now, becoming a reality. She looked him directly in the eyes. "You won't laugh at me? I may be a courtesan but I am uneducated in the mysteries of sex."

Clark cupped Lois' cheek before speaking from the heart. "I would never laugh at you my love. And tonight you shall experience the act of physical love, and we will both fly together."

Lois smiled eagerly at him as the carriage came to a halt and Lois saw her aunt's home outside the carriage window. Clark got out of the carriage first offering his hand to her. "Now my love, allow me to show you how much I love you."

Lois and Clark ran through the house to Lois' room like naughty children sneaking around behind their parents backs. This time hiding and sneaking around was unnecessary but it didn't stop the childlike excitement that plagued the two of them on this night. They finally reached her chamber, Lois opened the door to her chambers and was greeted by a cool breeze and the fireplace roaring, it truly was a perfect night thus far.

Clark took Lois' hand and escorted her over towards her bed. Clark smiled at Lois before whispering, "I have something for you."

Lois turned to him looking up at him curiously. She watched him as he reached in his pocket pulling out a familiar pendant, the one she had given back to him the night of Chloe's wedding. "It's always belonged to you Lois. Would you do me the honor of keeping it safe once again?"

"Of course." Lois smiled before turning away from him, lifting her hair up presenting her bare neck to him. Clark gently hooked the necklace around her neck. Lois reached for a few unlit candles to allow more light into the room. Clark watched her as her hands were shaking terribly, he placed a warm hand atop hers in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Calm yourself my love." Clark whispered as he kissed her cheek as softly as a feather.

Lois closed her eyes and took a breath. She cursed herself for being so nervous, her aunt had fully prepared her for everything that that was to come from the night but she still trembled. Clark smiled down at Lois before kissing her lips immediately feeling her soften and melt into his embrace. He knew just where to touch and what to do to calm her and he would continue to do so throughout the night. After an endless string of kisses Clark pulled back, a smile on his face. He could wait no longer. He whispered huskily, "Turn around."

Lois nodded and did so. She gasped as she felt Clark's fingers on the lace of her dress as he began to pull the laces and loosen the strings. Clark kissed Lois' neck with each eyelet that became naked as he unlaced her silk periwinkle gown. Lois leaned into his lips her mouth hanging open slightly as she felt him completely unlace the gown. Clark lifted his arms up, sinking them into the fabric before slowly pushing the gown down past her curvy hips. Once the fabric was past her hips it fell down all its own. Clark placed his hands on Lois' flat belly standing there cradling her in his arms as he kissed her neck and cheeks. For a few moments the two stood there, in each others arms holding one another. "Do you know how long I've loved you Lois?"

Lois shook her head in a negative manner.

"I remember the first night I saw you all those years ago. I remember my father called me in from the library. I walked in the foyer which at the time was cold and dark. I saw this magical thing, you stood there holding onto your fathers hand and I was lost forever. Since that moment I never wanted to leave your side because I knew you were made for me, the one that I always needed. When you left I was lost. We have to be together Lois. And I swear to you now on this night that I will love you with all my heart until the day I die."

Lois smiled and turned in his arms. "And you know that I will always love you. But right now you're a tad over dressed Mister Kent."

Lois reached up and began to unbutton Clark's blue velvet jacket. Clark smiled down at Lois, he couldn't help it, he wanted to sing his love to her, and she wanted to hear something new, she was confident in Clark's love for her. She was even fine with the fact that she would not be his first, as a matter of fact she would have been shocked if she was. Men were expected to be curious and experienced. Lois never really understood how that worked, because the men had to be sleeping with the "virginal and innocent" women of the time. The double standard always bothered Lois. After fumbling with a few of the buttons she got the hang of it and soon was pushing it off his shoulders. Quickly Lois reached for Clark's undershirt and pulled it out from his trousers, a move which caused Clark to laugh. "My eager little one."

"I figure I should get ahead while I possibly can. Now off with your shirt, let me see you."

Clark grinned at her bossy nature but he gladly obliged her as he pulled his shirt over his head. Lois gasped, she had never seen Clark shirtless in all the years that they had known each other. And standing in front of her now he was like a statue of a God. His abs were carved, arms bulging, and he had two lines on his hips disappearing into his pants. Lois' mouth watered at the thought of what was to come. Clark had decided she had admired him enough, he took a step towards her before turning cocky. "My turn."

Lois smiled as he began pulling at the laces again this time at the front of her corset. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure even Clark could hear it. She had dreamt of this night for so long, always with Clark, but she never though it would become a reality. "I must admit my love, I have long dreamed of what you would look like under all these clothes."

"I have dreamt the same." Lois smiled up at him kissing his bare chest. She felt him swallow deeply.

"And am I what you envisioned?"

"No, you are far better." Lois said in a low voice. If Clark was hurrying already her words urged him on even more. This woman was driving him absolutely mad and making him unbelievably hard. Finally Clark unlaced the corset, all he needed to do was push the corset off her shoulders and push her skirt down and she would be completely bare for him. He looked in Lois' eyes for assurance, she nodded softly before looking down at the floor. Clark hooked his finger under her chin, "Never hide that beautiful face from me."

Lois smiled softly and nodded. Clark's hands went back to her corset straps and slowly pushed them off her shoulders revealing her rounded soft breasts to him. Clark remembered that he still needed to push her skirt down. He stepped closer to her, her breasts pushing against his chest and he stilled. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as he lived. Clark placed a hand on her hips and slowly pushed her skirt down leaving her bare all except her stockings. Clark swept a startled Lois up in his arms before laying her on the bed, gazing at her in awe at the combination of the moonlight and roaring fire cast an ethereal glow to her skin. Lois rolled over onto her elbow looking up expectantly at Clark who was still in a daze.

"You know Clark, I'm no expert on this situation but I think you're going to need to take your pants off." Lois grinned up at him cheekily. She watched as Clark shook his head, his hands going to his pants, pulling the tight lace. Lois could have sworn he was moving faster than anything she had seen because in an instant he was pushing his pants off his hips, revealing just what those two cut lines on his hips were pointing to. It wasn't the first time Lois had seen a man naked, or a hard man. But Clark was unlike any she had ever seen, he was gifted in width and length, and he was the man that she loved.

"Am I still better than you envisioned?" Clark asked.

"You are a walking god Clark." Lois smiled at him watching as he walked over toward her on the bed. Clark crawled up toward her, he knew one thing he wanted Lois to experience as little pain as possible and as much pleasure and love. "And how do I compare to the fantasy of myself?"

"There is no comparison, you are walking perfection Lois, you are my heart." Clark smiled down at her, his eyes landing on his heart pendant around her neck, before climbing on top of her, his erection pressing between their stomachs, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. This was how it was supposed to be. Clark pulled back as Lois began to giggle.

"Clark Kent I do believe you're about to make me a sinner." Lois gazed up at him smiling at his now tousled hair.

"By the time I'm through with you Lois you will know everything of sin, and love it." Clark whispered as he slithered down her body. His face was greeted with her soft womanly breasts, the cool night air already made her nipples peaked and at attention. Clark smiled before kissing a peak causing Lois' back to arch to keep his mouth on her breast. Clark gently feasted on Lois' nipple before pulling away with a pop. Lois voiced her disproval and Clark returned his attention to her other nipple giving it a quick lick before capturing it between his hips gently pulling on it before licking back any pain he may have caused. Lois was practically melting from the pleasure she was feeling which made Clark already feel satisfied. Feeling that he had shown her breasts enough attention he sat up on his haunches his fingers softly descending down Lois' body, feeling her physically soften and relax as he went, as well as squirm, Clark's eyes never leaving hers. He reached her stockings and teasingly pulled the tight fabric off of her leg, kissing each bit of revealed flesh as he went. Lois moaned as he kissed the inner most part of her thigh closest to her glistening folds that she offered to him, and only him. Her most intimate core that she presented to him with complete and utter trust. The sight alone caused Clark to grow even harder if it was even possible. Once the second stocking was removed Clark knew exactly what he wanted to do. He teased Lois' sensitive forbidden flesh, Lois watching his every move as best as she could. Clark was certain he would never see a sight more beautiful then Lois beneath him, her skin glowing, accepting him completely. Clark's fingers reached Lois' channel and she took a sharp intake of breath. "Lois, I've dreamt of moments like this with you." Clark's fingers found Lois' hardened nub and he began to apply pressure to it softly.

"Oh! Clark!" Lois gasped at the foreign feeling, the pleasure.

"You lying beneath me. Me buried deep inside of you." Clark spoke provocatively as his thumb rubbed the nub in circles and his middle finger found her wet center, Clark tested the water and pushed his finger inside of her slowly, so not to cause her any pain.

"Oh my…" Lois moaned spreading her legs even wider than they already were, welcoming whatever it was that Clark was doing to her.

"And tonight Lois I shall give you all the pleasure in the world that I can possibly give." Clark moved his fingers in and out of her quickly continuing to apply pressure to her bud. Clark smiled as Lois' hips began to buck and her insides tightened around him.

"Clark! Clark! What's happen… Ah!" Lois cried out pleasurably feeling as if she was falling from a great height, her entire body quivered with aftershocks. Clark crawled up her body with a satisfied smile on his face. Lois' eyes were closed her body still trembling. Her eyes finally fluttered open her eyes searching for Clark's. "Clark… what…was that?"

Clark gave her a startled look. She truly was an innocent no matter how much she played the opposite.

"That was nothing like I expected." Lois panted beside him.

"Oh love, we are no where near done." Clark grinned kissing her lips.

"Can we… do it again?" Lois blushed.

"My darling we haven't even started." Clark chuckled running his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"And I love you." Lois smiled happily her skins glow was now very real. She bit her lip in a worried manner. "Will this hurt?"

"When we are joined it may hurt for a few moments. But the pain will be replaced with pleasure." Clark explained. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." Lois smiled as Clark rolled on top of her kissing her lips to get her to attempt to relax again, without fault she did. He felt her belly become soft.

"That's it." Clark said softly. "Just relax."

Lois pulled Clark's bottom lip between her teeth causing him to moan from unexpected pleasure. He kissed Lois fiercely before he couldn't take anymore. "Are you ready Lois?" She nodded her approval watching intently as Clark looked down between them, taking his hard member into his hand guiding it toward her center. He rubbed against her warm opening before sliding in easily. Clark felt her barrier he bit his lip, he knew this would be the moment he wished he could take from her, the moment that she would be in pain. "Lois I…"

"It's okay Clark." Lois smiled up at him her words soaked in trust. Clark nodded and pushed through feeling her hymen break. Lois cried out in pain immediately her fingers tightly clinging onto Clark's shoulder and Clark felt terrible. Lois just told herself to keep breathing as Clark remained as steady as he could, her virginal body was so tight around him it was almost unbearable and he didn't think he would last.

After a few moments Lois slowly began rocking her hips against Clark. He took that as his sign to start moving. Lois grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately as he slowly moved inside of her and the pain began to fade away. She concentrated on everything she was feeling, never in her life did she think she could feel so completed. He filled her up and all she had heard had done the feeling no justice, there was nothing better.

Clark's hand reached down and rubbed one of Lois' breast causing her to cry out. He swore to the heavens he would learn everything that gave this woman pleasure and make sure she was always excessively and decadently pleased. He would not be a selfish lover, Lois deserved better than that.

Lois let out another pleasurable cry as Clark started to move faster. The sound of Clark's hips meeting Lois was so stimulating she never in her life thought she could be so in love with a sound, and the soft breaths and grunts Clark was making was driving Lois wild as she moved her hips to meet his. The feeling she had felt earlier that night began to came back to her. "Clark. Oh god, it's that feeling again!"

Lois cried out in ecstasy and Clark was quick to follow as Lois' inner walls contracted around him and he felt her grow even more wet from her orgasm. Clark moaned as he ran his hand down Lois' arm before intertwining their fingers as he spilled his seed inside of her.

The feeling caused Lois to shiver. She felt Clark's seed continue to spurt into her body, she was his, always and forever. Their bodily exchange was a sign of that. Clark panted, his forehead resting against Lois'. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his, a smile plastered on her face. As Clark tried to roll off Lois she halted him, not wanting to loose him just yet.

Clark smiled down at Lois before speaking up. "Lois we must talk about what this means. I'm going to give you money, only to keep up with appearances. You can give it back to me if you want, but I want your aunt to see the exchange of money. It must be done to keep up appearances."

"No Clark."

"Please love, don't argue this. I'm doing this for you, your reputation and your safety."

"Clark I…"

"Shhh my love." Clark silenced her still wanting her to experience everything she was feeling.

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

"I love you." Lois sighed as she finally allowed him to roll off of her before he wrapped her in his arms. Immediately the two of them fell asleep completely exhausted from the nights events.

The next morning Lois was woken by Clark's kisses against her shoulder. "Wake up love."

"Mmm." Lois moaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Are you waking me for round two?"

Clark smiled down at her. "I wish my love. I must return back to Smallville, my father and I are supposed to have a discussion today."

"Oh." Lois smiled as she sat up in bed allowing the sheet to fall off her body. "If I were to ask you to stay?"

Clark moaned, "Don't tempt me." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you. I'll write and see you soon."

Lois sighed before she laid back down on bed smiling as memories of the night before replayed in her head.

The next time Lois awoke it was to her aunt's smiling face, and the smell of breakfast on the table next to her. Lois looked up at her aunt curiously. "You did not tell me everything."

"How could I?" Moira smiled knowingly. "One should experience the act of making love for the first time and be surprised, in a good way. I take it you were well satisfied. I know he was."

"What?" Lois questioned sitting up in bed holding her sheet to her chest. Moira held out a change purse full of coins.

"He insisted. Take it Lois." Moira advised. Lois said back in bed silently submitting to taking Clark's money, it felt so wrong however.

Moira handed Lois an odd green colored drink. "What is this?"

"Children my dear are a deficit." Aunt Moira smiled reading for a strawberry for Lois to chase the unpleasant tasting drink with. "Nothing will ever be the same for you darling Lois."

**This was my first real try at NC-17... I hope it's not horrible**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clark arrived at the Kent estate in Smallville not long after the sun had risen. Clark stretched his tiredness away and confidently walked into his home. Never in his life had he felt so overjoyed. There wasn't a moment that the previous night events wasn't playing in his head. Clark was surrounded by all things Lois, the scent of her, the feel of her beneath him, all things that had Clark soaring.

Clark felt like a new man, and a new love for Lois that he never thought possible. She had trusted him so completely the previous night, more than anyone had ever trusted him in his entire life. In those moments he knew what the most famous poets and playwrights wrote about, he knew the true definition of love.

Clark passed the drawing room, where he saw a dark masculine silhouette, it was his father. Clark decided to take a step into the room, "Morning father."

"Ah Clark." Jonathan smiled turning at the sound of his sons voice. "You're home earlier than I expected. You went to Oliver's party last night correct?"

"I did yes." Clark stood next to her father by the window.

"Did you go alone?" Jonathan pried slightly.

"I didn't father." Clark sighed reaching over to the table next to him taking a long drink out of his fathers cup.

"Who accompanied you?"

Clark tried to decide what to do in this situation, what would be best. Should he lie to his father and not mention any names? Or should he outright tell his father he took Lois. It took Clark seconds to realize that the old Clark Kent would have lied to his father, but he stood in the drawing room a new man. "I was accompanied by Lois Lane father."

Jonathan stood tall giving Clark and look that he couldn't quite read. His father placed a hand on his shoulder, they stood at the same height, Jonathan's eyes boring into Clark's. "Ah the illustrious Lois Lane." Jonathan smiled before turning his back to his son looking back out the windows. "The most asked for courtesan in Metropolis."

"She is still the same person father, still the woman I love. And I won't let you speak ill of her." Clark warned as his mother came into the room, a glass in hand.

"Clark?" Martha asked concerned at Clark's tone of voice.

"Morning mother." Clark acknowledged.

"She is not the same person anymore Clark. She is a courtesan, an actress and one of the best in Metropolis. She is only after your money, and god forbid she becomes pregnant and tries and make you the father." Jonathan paced the room.

"Who are we talking about Jonathan?" Martha asked stepping next to her husband.

"Lois Lane." Jonathan spoke the name as if she was the lowest most disgusting woman on the earth. Clark gritted his teeth together. "She'll play with your heart Clark. It's what they do. They make you believe you are the only man in the world, bewitching you with her spell. She'll lead you to believe that you are the only one she calls to her bed. But don't be a fool son, you are not."

"I said that I wouldn't allow you to speak ill of her, father." Clark's voiced rose in anger and he rushed his father, Martha standing between the two men. Jonathan stood stoic with a smile on his face chuckling softly.

"She'll never be your wife son. She's ruined, she'll never be seen more than a common whore, and she will die in the streets when she is too old and poor to afford her home." Jonathan wouldn't stop, and with Martha standing between the two of them he knew that Clark would not dare charge him again. "But none of that matters anymore. I have found you a suitable wife. And in two month's time you will marry."

And with one sentence Clark's entire world fell apart.

After Lois finished her breakfast she dressed for the day. She was invited to the annual fox hunt at Lionel Luthors estate, and while Lois wouldn't partake in the hunt she wanted to dress the part. The top of her gown was tailored to look like a mans waistcoat, the same shape and large buttons, it included the traditional male vest which buttoned over her corset and lace scarf before billowing off into a decadent gown. Lois was more than happy to be invited to such an exciting event. She had only heard about Lionel Luthor in passing but the invitation for her was made at his request. Lois knew with Lionel Luthors approval came many new clients and a lot more income, she needed his approval if she wanted to move out of her aunts house anytime soon. Lois walked out of her chambers when she heard shrieks coming from the entrance of the Sullivan estate. Worried something was wrong Lois rushed toward the door to see Chloe embracing her mother and father. "Chloe?"

"Lois!" Chloe cried happily hugging her cousin as tight as she could. It was the first time Lois had even seen Chloe since the night of her debut as a courtesan when they passed each other in their carriages. "Were we expecting you?"

"No, I actually have some news." Chloe smiled softly. "I'm with child."

"Chloe! That's wonderful." Chloe's father cried hugging his daughter tight beaming with pride. Moira and Lois shared a look between the two of them. "I knew you would make our family proud. Let us pray that you are carrying a son in your womb."

Lois smiled at Chloe, "I am so pleased at your news cousin. Congratulations. But unfortunately I am expected at the Luthor estate."

Lois rushed out of the house but not before she heard Chloe ask her parents, "Can someone explain to me what is going on with Lois?"

The carriage ride to the estate was so short Lois was sure she could have walked it by foot. Lois was formally announced to the group of men and fellow courtesans that glared in Lois' direction. Upon her arrival a young man approached her. "Mistress Lane, Mister Luthor would like to meet you."

Lois nodded her head and smiled at the young boy as he brought her over to Lionel. As she was escorted through the gardens she saw many familiar faces, Richard White's, James Olsen, even Lionel's son Lex was in attendance. Lois was brought to an elderly man with gray stained hair sitting in a wheel chair. "Ah Miss Lane." He smiled offering her the seat next to him. "I'm glad to see you could make it."

"Yes. Thank you for inviting me Mister Luthor." Lois smiled.

"Please call me Lionel, otherwise you'll make me feel like I have one foot already in the grave." Lionel joked with her looking at her attire. "Will you be joining the men in the hunt today?"

Lois chuckled. "No but I thought if I was going to attend a fox hunt I should look the part. Was I successful?"

"Very Miss Lane." Lionel said, he opened his mouth to say something else before he winced in pain and grabbed his leg. Lois did her research before hand and she knew of Lionel's old diseased feet. She knew she was at no danger if she tended to his wound, this was her moment.

"Oh let me help you Lionel." Lois said quickly sitting on the ground to tend his feet.

"Oh no." Lionel said quickly before relenting. "I'm afraid it's not a sight for such heavenly eyes."

Lois smiled gently up at him. "I'm not afraid of flesh."

Lois pushed away Lionel's large robe seeing the unclean bandages of his wounds. She began to unravel them looking up at Lionel who cast an ashamed look in her direction. When his open soars were revealed to her Lois felt for the man, it must have been horrible to have such an ailment. She reached for the medical kit next to her taking some clean cloth, dipping it in a cup of medicinal liquid gently cleaning his wounds. Lionel sat back an astounded look on his face, never in his life had anyone tended his wounds with such care. Not even his deceased wife. He smiled softly.

Lex Luthor and James Olsen sat by the fountains. James had his paints and canvas set up to paint the winner of the fox hunt. Lex sat beside him glaring at the sight he was watching.

"My father invites me to this dreaded thing every year, the first year I actually show up and he doesn't even say a word to me, but he'll talk to her." Lex seethed.

"Well face it Lex, she's a lot prettier company than you are. Besides weren't you disowned?" James questioned him.

"That's not the point. That, courtesan, is more important to him than his own son." Lex rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you're just jealous because you're not on the receiving end of Lois' affections?" James asked wisely.

"Of course not." Lex paused. "Don't be ridiculous."

Later that day when the men were out on the hunt Lois wheeled Lionel around the gardens listening to his stories before the conversation changed toward Lois and her lifestyle. "I've heard all about you Lois Lane."

"I hope all shining reviews." Lois chuckled.

"Of course. If I may allow me to give you some advice about some of your suitors." Lionel asked.

"I'd love it."

"King Oliver is infatuated with you, I wouldn't be surprised if you find him at your door step sometime soon. Mister Curry has sung your praises and said your night in the warm waters behind your home were among some of his fondest memories of his life. Richard White is hopelessly in love with you, I've never heard him talk about a woman as he had you. There is a King of Gotham I've heard mentioned in passing by King Oliver, should you ever come in contact with him do not make him mad. And Clark Kent, he's a genuine well behaved young man, don't break his heart." Lionel advised, Lois couldn't help but chuckle at his words on Clark.

"I'm not a heartbreaker Lionel. I just do what I can for who I can." Lois smiled.

"I've never met anyone who didn't pass judgment on my handicap, let alone be eager to tend to the wound." Lionel thought out loud.

"I would be happy to tend to your wound again if you so desire." Lionel gave Lois a genuine smile before he signed for her to continue wheeling him through the gardens.

"The men have told me about your thoughts and ideas when they bring them up to you. You seem to be able to offer a different perspective to everything Miss Lane. I can actually think of another way you could help me. My son and I haven't spoke in years, it's partially my fault. I was hoping you would hear my case and perhaps offer me a method to mend my broken relationship with my son." Lionel shocked Lois with that proposal.

"I would be happy to try and help you Lionel." Lois smiled before setting his chair next to a bench in the center of the labyrinth that they had just journeyed though.

Later that night Lois was alone in her chambers with Richard White. It was Wednesday night, their night. Across Lois' bed were a handful of open maps, with various circles placed here and there. "Perhaps I should make you the good luck charm of my voyage Lois and take you with me."

"Alright then." Lois played along. "I shall go with you, we'll start…" she paused before pointing to a random spot on the map, "Here."

Richard stayed silent while Lois laughed hitting him with a folded map. "You see! You lie. You're a liar, you do not want me on your ship at all!"

"I wouldn't want you alone on a ship with one hundred lonely men." Richard sat up placing his forehead against Lois'. "I only want you to myself."

Lois smiled as he kissed her cheek. Richard White in fact was in love with her she could tell by the way he acted around her. It was quite endearing. "I'm planning on moving out into my own home soon."

"Why?" Richard asked as he rolled onto his side, propping his head up with the use of his elbow.

"I can't live off the kindness of my relatives forever!" Lois chuckled. "And besides I think it would be rather satisfying to have a home that I can call my own."

"I never knew women like you existed Lois Lane. I could listen to your ideas and voice all night." Richard spoke in awe.

"Well we're not really allowed to exist. The average woman is told you shun education because all they are required for is to marry and bear children." Lois spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice thinking about her cousin who was once a free spirit but not tied down in a loveless marriage.

"My wife is as cold as the winters night. Lately our conversations have consisted of her asking me if I would like more children, and when I say yes she starts to undress like I just forced her to. I try and tell her that I don't need a child right this moment she gets up and leaves. There is no love at all." Richard said, sadness throughout his voice. "Have you ever been in love Lois?"

Lois smiled remembering each man must feel as if they are the only one. "I have felt love often in fleeting moments each day."

Richard smiled and cupped her cheek before his eyes fell to her chest. "What's this?"

Richard reached for the heart pendant that hung around Lois' neck. "I've never seen this before."

"It was a gift that my father gave my mother." Lois lied playing the game. "He gave it to me when she died."

"So you never had a mother?" Richard questioned.

"Not really." Lois sighed. "There was a cook who looked out for me, but it was just my father and I."

The two sat in silence for a good while before Richard sat up and turned down the plush sheets of Lois' bed. "Shall we to bed? Let me hold you tonight darling."

Lois smiled and got in her side allowing Richard to wrap his arms around her before he fell asleep. From their previous nights together Lois knew he was a deep sleeper, she reached over to her night table where her aunt placed all her letters. One from Mister Curry, one from King Oliver, and even one from James Olsen simply requesting her company to talk. Unfortunately Lois' Aunt missed the letter from Clark, which simply read.

_**My love, we must talk. ~ Clark Kent**_

**I know I know... I just had to throw a wrench in there didn't I? I actually have a lot of stuff already planned for later chapters of this story so I hope you guys like the little web I'm weaving! Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Leave a comment and let me know33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lois stayed true to her word to Richard and with the help of her uncle she was able to buy back her old home on the water, which was still left vacant since she had last left. It was as if nothing had changed in the least, the rooms were still furnished as if no one had left even though it had been months since Lois left. She honestly couldn't believe her luck that she would be able to buy back her old home, except this time the master bedroom would be hers. Aunt Moira and Uncle Gabe were slightly apprehensive to let Lois live on her own and Gabe insisted that he hire a guard to secure her home at all times. Lois relented and allowed him to do so. She knew she would also have to hire staff sometime soon.

Lois spent the day moving her clothing, jewelry and possessions the short distance from the Sullivan estate to the new Lane estate. The fact that Lois was able to purchase her childhood home back after being forced to leave after her fathers death filled her with such pride, an emotion she hadn't felt often before. Once Lois had been left alone with the guard posted at her door she walked through the house smiling at the memories that filled the halls. She opened the boarded up windows allowing the sunlight and warmth the stream into the home. It was a new beginning, a new day, and Lois was looking forward to returning to her life within the familiar walls.

When she entered the master bedroom a small wave of sadness surrounded her knowing that her father would never again sleep in the bed that took up an entire corner of the room. Lois made mental notes of what was needed for the home, new sheets, décor and curtains. Suddenly feeling tired Lois chose to lay down for a quick nap before her night out with a few senators.

The sun had set and Lois had risen and quickly changed into a vibrant red silk off the shoulder dress. It was styled in a fashion that was extremely new and a little risqué for the times. The dress was a little more form fitting, it was still layered at the hips but the underskirt of the dress was like a second skin, and an overskirt that flowed out but still showcased Lois' form. She knew she would turn plenty of heads and not be wanting for attention that night.

She stepped out of the house startled when the guard she had momentarily forgotten about had appeared next to her. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you. Going out for the night Mistress Lois?"

"It's fine." Lois caught her breath and stabilized herself. "And yes I am going out. I should be coming home alone, I don't know when."

"I shall be here Mistress." The guard said stoically before returning to stand directly next to the front door of her home. Lois gave him a thankful smile before stepping into the spare carriage that Moira and Gabriel had given her as a gift. The ride to the senators home had taken a bit longer than usual, the religious inquisition had started a small fight on the main road so Lois' driver had to take an alternative route. But Lois arrived none-the-less.

The party was in full swing when Lois arrived. She had walked in in the middle of Lex reciting a story. As he was finishing up the room applauded and a courtesan began a seductive dance where Lex had been standing. Lois was called over to the table of the top senators. "Miss Lane. We have missed your beautiful face!"

"We thought perhaps you were not coming." One of the men said sadly.

"Of course not! Unfortunately the inquisition was blocking the main road to your home." Lois explained.

"I wish they would leave our city."

"As do I. It's made people very uneasy and unhappy with us as the senate."

"Well lets hope that they will soon tire, find that their being here is without cause and leave us." Lois smiled looking around the table who were all smiling.

"Amen." They sounded.

"Would you like wine Lois?"

"Please, senator." Lois smiled at him as he handed her a cup which she took a generous drink out of.

Lois watched as a handful of other courtesans approached the table picking a senator they had their eyes on before glaring at Lois. "Oh I hope you didn't think to have them all?" One blonde woman in simply a shift said.

"Not at all." Lois said back overly sweet.

"Excuse us Mistress Lois." The men pardoned themselves from the table to go off with the willing women leaving Lois alone at the table with her delicious wine. She was more than happy to be left alone at the table when Lex sat down with a smile on his face. He gazed at the dancing woman before motioning to Lois. "Charming spectacle."

Lois chuckled, her eye brows raising, "I've seen better."

"Perhaps you should grace us all with a dance Lois." Lex offered.

"I think I shall save my dignity." Lois cocked her head gently smiling at Lex. If Lois was going to dance she would make sure she was getting paid for it first seeing how it wasn't her favorite thing to do.

Lex fidgeted tracing invisible pictures in the wooden table they were seated at. Lois watched him trying to think of what to say next, she knew he wanted to ask something. "It must be interesting Lois. Being in a room where you have seen most of the men with their pants down."

Lois chuckled simply due to how wrong he was. But Lois knew the rumors. No one was about to believe that a popular wealthy courtesan got where she was with her mind and not with her body. Lois played along with him. "Well I guess when you put it that way it puts everything in a new perspective."

Lex continued to absently trace patterns in the table top, looking Lois in the eye. "You know I often think of the night where I suggested you speak to the room in a poem, and you did so beautifully. I was wondering, um, I would like to exchange poems with you again. Perhaps this time more intimately."

Lois smiled at Lex and let out a feminine laugh, which she was proud of because her original instinct was to burst out laughing. She shook her head, "We can not afford one another Lex. We are both courtiers floating through various courts, singing for our supper."

"Of course." Lex sighed still looking at Lois. His gaze made Lois slightly uncomfortable.

"Have you talked to your father recently Lex?" Lois questioned.

"He has sent for me, but I haven't sent a response. I don't think I want to speak with him." Lex answered, his hurt still evident in his voice.

"Perhaps you should give him one more chance Lex. I genuinely think he would like to speak with you and make amends." Lois said honestly.

"Yes of course. Perhaps I should take your advice Lois. After all you know my father so well." Lex looked down at the table. It was then that Lois realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with Lex. His ego was hurt, and she couldn't blame him for that. She grabbed her wine, got up and joined James Olsen on a couch by the fireplace.

"What was Lex on about?" James questioned Lois.

"The pleasures of poetry." Lois giggled and James heartily laughed at, it was the first time she had seen James in what felt like ages.

"How are you Lois?" James questioned opening his arms to Lois which she gladly leaned forward and allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms.

"I am well." Lois smiled happily as she pulled away from him. She looked at the dark circles under his eyes and the fine lines that seemed to appear over night. "How are you James? You look horrible."

James laughed at Lois' honestly. "Well thank you Lois. I've missed your honesty. I've been working hard, I need to support myself and I enjoy being able to do that and live a lush life."

"Good for you James. I've seen your paintings and you are such a talented young man. I'm sorry I haven't had the opportunity to speak with you often even though we seem to be at the same gatherings." Lois apologized.

"No apology necessary Lois. The most popular courtesan in Metropolis can not be expected to make conversation with the most popular painter." James winked at his friend. In return Lois gave him a playful shove. "Speaking of your courtesan profession how is Clark taking that?"

"Clark always knew we could never truly be together, not with his father standing in our way. He felt betrayed at first, which he really had no right to feel but he has accepted it. He understands that I had no other way to support myself with my father dying and leaving me poor." Lois explained.

"Well now that you are a courtesan Clark's father can not really oppose to the two of you being together."

"Oh I'm sure he still will and does." Lois chuckled taking a sip of her wine looking over at James. "Come on Olsen out with it?"

"Am I that obvious?" James laughed looking from the floor to Lois' eyes. He turned serious asking, "How is she doing Lois?"

"Well she is with child." Lois answered honestly. "I don't think she is very happy about that. Honestly I've not really talked to her since she moved and I became a courtesan. A proper woman is not really seen with courtesans."

"Wow. So it really is real?"

"James she married a half dead man. She looked so broken on her wedding day. And the few times I've seen her since it seems like her free spirit that I loved, and you fell in love with is gone. She's turned into a traditional Metropolis wife."

"I wish every day that her father would have had faith in me, that I could support her. Now that I've made a name for myself I could take care of her and start a family with her. But her father said artists are destined to a life in the streets and are never faithful." James frowned.

"Interesting that he thinks artists are destined for the streets but he was okay with his wife showing me the ways of courtesans and allowing my lifestyle to occur under his roof." Lois leaned into James chuckling.

"But you're forgetting one thing Lois."

"And what is that?" Lois asked.

"You are not his daughter." James said wisely.

"No I guess I'm not." Lois agreed drinking the last bit of wine from her cup.

Clark laid on his bed the only light in the room being from the moon shining in through his balcony doors. He had been locked away in his room all day since his father had delivered the joyous news to him. He had sent a messenger to Lois but hadn't heard back from her, which he hoped to by the end of the day, but it was now night and no letter from Lois.

Clark heard a small knock on the other side of his door. He turned his head just in time to see his mother enter the room with a tray and a gentle smile. "You have to eat Clark."

Martha sat down on the bed next to Clark. She saw how conflicted and angered her son was and it pained her to see him so. "I know you love Lois, Clark. But maybe its best if you just move on?"

"How could you possibly say that mother?" Clark asked. "You told me when I was young that the first time you saw father you knew you would be together forever. Well Lois is the woman I want to be with forever."

Martha gave Clark a sympathetic look. "Oh Clark. Your father and I were lucky, we were of the same social status. We were both children of wealthy, well known men. Hardly anyone is as lucky. I thank god every day that I was given such a gift."

"I don't understand how a woman like you could be married to father, you are so nurturing and father is so cold." Clark shook his head while Martha placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing it trying desperately to comfort him.

"Clark your father is the kindest man I've ever met. He just wants what's best for you. He wants you to follow in his footsteps and be a wealthy man." Martha said softly.

"And what if I wanted to make my own destiny? What if Lois could help me write that destiny, and it would be even more grand than fathers plan that I desperately do not want."

Martha smiled softly but did not respond. "Have you spoken to Lois yet and told her about your betrothal?"

"I sent a letter to her, but I've not received a reply." Clark shook his head.

"I assume that the two of you have been intimate?" Martha asked. Clark's head snapped to his mother, the shocked expression clear on his face. Martha chuckled. "I may be old but I am not blind son. I saw you glowing when you walked in yesterday. I know that glow."

Clark didn't respond so Martha continued. "You have to tell her about your wedding Clark. It's going to hurt her but she needs to hear the news from you and not someone else."

Something clicked in Clark's head. He got up off his bed and briskly walked off to the stables and readied his horse. He was going to Metropolis to see Lois. He needed to see her.

Lois had returned hours later. She and James Olsen had so much fun catching up with one another and James agreed to paint her portrait for no charge. Lois thanked him for the gesture and they planned to set up a date for the portrait session.

Lois stepped out of the carriage smiling at her guard greeting her. "Evening Mistress Lois. Someone is here for you."

"Who?" Lois asked confused and extremely tired.

"Mister Clark Kent." Her guard answered. Lois eyes widened and a smile graced her face. She composed herself before speaking.

"You are dismissed sir. I shall be well protected throughout the night, get some sleep." He bowed to her accepting her offer.

"Yes Mistress Lane."

Lois rushed up the stairs to her bed chamber seeing Clark sitting next to a roaring fire. It made his golden olive skin glow and made her want him then and there. Lois gasped, "Clark!" Clark's head shot up seeing her at the threshold of the room. "How did you know I was here?"

"I went to the Sullivan residence first. Your aunt told me you were here. Getting by the guard took some convincing." Clark grinned wrapping Lois in his arms kissing her forehead tenderly.. "Didn't you receive my letter? I never got a reply."

Lois' brow furrowed. "Letter? What Letter?"

Clark's face fell. This was going to be harder than he thought. She looked absolutely elated at his presence in her chamber and he was about to deliver some very heavy news. "Lois we need to talk."

"Clark is something wrong?" Lois asked as Clark wrapped his hand around her narrow wrist pulling her over to the bed. "You're scaring me."

"Lois do you trust me?" Clark asked sitting down on her bed signaling for her to take a seat beside him which she did.

"Of course I do Clark." Lois spoke in a sigh. Her heart was racing she was so worried about how he was acting it was as if she was living in a dream.

"Lois the morning after we made love," Clark started gently cupping Lois' cheek which she nuzzled into upon the touch. "I returned home to speak with my father. He gave me some bad news. He has found me a wife, one he finds suitable."

Lois had pulled away from him as if she had been burned. Her entire life she knew this moment would come one day but that knowledge did nothing to ease the sting that shot through her. Lois got up off the bed and Clark followed as if there was a magnetic pull between the two of them. "Lois listen to me. You said you trusted me. And I promise to you right now my darling, my love, that I will not betray what we have and I will not marry."

"Your father will disown you." Lois shook her head, she had been given the run around so many times by so many people she knew it by heart.

"Lois," Clark said grabbing her hand placing it against his chest on his beating heart that Lois could feel through his layers of clothing. He was panicking, he was afraid he was going to loose her. "I swear on this night, and on my love for you that I will find a way out of this marriage. I am yours forever, until the day I die."

Lois locked her eyes with Clark's and she saw the tears he was holding back. This was a man who was breaking, who was desperate, who was telling the truth. Lois had to trust him, she had to trust in their love that he would keep this promise. Lois sighed and looked at her hand over his heart, and took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around him comforting him. Clark's emotions overtook him and he held onto Lois for dear life shaking as he silently released the tears he had been holding back.

"I believe you Clark." Lois soothed as they made their way back to the bed. "I trust you, and I trust our love."

Clark held onto her, breathing in her scent and hearing the last sentence she spoke in such a vulnerability that made him _need_ to stay true to his word: "Just please don't break my heart Clark. I don't know if I could take it one more time."

**Phew! A lot of stuff went down in this chapter! I hope you all liked it, I'm really starting to plan out where things are going to go. A few people have expressed concerns to me about how this story will end but I assure you now it WILL have a very happy ending. I just hope you stick with me through the little roller coaster I'm creating! I promise it'll be worth it!**

**So with that said what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions for me? Leave me some reviews and let me know Thanks guys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day Lois awoke to Clark pulling her tightly against his hard body. Somewhere between whispering words of comfort and promising their love to one another clothes had fallen off and the two intimately joined. Lois smiled as the morning sun shone in on the bed creating a warm atmosphere in the already warm bed.

As softly as she could Lois turned in his arms watching him as he slept. He looked so extremely peaceful in the confines of sleep where he didn't need to worry about family responsibility or duty. A small curl of dark hair hung on his forehead making him look like a boy as opposed to the man she loved. She raised her hand gently cupping his face, pushing the curl off his face. A small smile graced Clark's face. "Are you watching me sleep?"

"I was, but apparently you're not asleep anymore." Lois smiled kissing his lips lightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very. I had reason to be exhausted." Clark smiled deviously at her. He truly was a wonder.

"As did I." Lois giggled smiling softly at him. She wasn't sure exactly how long the two of them had made love for the following night, all Lois knew was by the time they finished she could hardly breathe from excitement. "Are you feeling better today?"

Clark sighed, "I am somewhat. I have a much clearer mind today, thanks to you." He kissed Lois on the lips. "I need to think of the perfect plan."

"I have no doubt that you shall my love." Lois smiled at him before she rolled over and stretched in the bed.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Clark asked.

"I do not, I think I shall draw a bath and relax. Today I plan on hiring some staff for the estate. I can't keep this place up on my own." Lois smiled.

"Nor should you have to." Clark smiled before a smile graced his face. "Allow me to hire the staff for you."

"Clark no. This is something I need to do myself. I already told you there shall be no money exchanged between us." Lois shook her head in refusal.

"But there has been, I give you a purse the first night we were together and I shall give you another today." Clark smiled innocently.

"And I shall return it to you immediately." Lois narrowed her eyes almost daring him to try and change her mind. "You should leave Clark. This independent woman has a busy day ahead of her."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Clark got up out of bed reaching for his pants.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Okay my worldly poet."

"I love you Lois." Clark leaned in kissing her tenderly.

"And I love you." Lois pulled away from his kiss before kissing him again. She never wanted their moments to end but unfortunately they had to. "Stay strong."

Clark was fully dressed as she spoke her last words to him. "As long as I know you believe in us, I shall stay strong. Have a good day Mistress Lane."

Lois watched his figure disappear from the room and felt the sinking feeling she always felt in the pit of her stomach when Clark left her. She sometimes dreamed in quiet moments that there would be a time where he did not have to leave her but she knew it was highly unlikely. She did believe in Clark and their love, but she didn't believe in Clark's stubborn father. Lois shook her head at her thoughts, she needed to get dressed and begin her day.

Luckily for Lois her day had been successful. She had hired a small staff, two cooks, one hand maid to tend to her, a seamstress, and another guard so her poor current one didn't burn himself out from never sleeping. Lois stepped out of the coach satisfied at all she had accomplished, the feeling swelling up inside of her.

She smiled at her guard, Mister Winchester who stood at his post outside her house. "Evening Winchester."

"Evening Mistress." Winchester greeted her. "Someone is waiting for you in your chambers."

"Clark again?" Lois questioned allowing her short sleeved green dress to fall at her feet.

"No Mistress, it's the King of Star City." Winchester hesitated. Looking slightly off put.

"Oliver is here?" Lois said shocked. She was sure her eyes doubled in size. She composed herself before replying. "Thank you sir."

"Mistress." Winchester respectfully bowed to her as she disappeared into her home.

Lois' legs burned from how quickly she was rushing toward her chambers. Surely Winchester couldn't be telling the truth, how did King Oliver know where she lived? Lois entered her bedchamber to see King Oliver sitting in Lois' plush chair next to a roaring fire. As if sensing her presence Oliver turned in the chair, a bright smile crossing his face. "Ah Lois you have returned!"

"I was not expecting you your Highness." Lois bowed to him in respect. She suddenly felt very self conscious. The gown she was wearing was indeed gorgeous with it's layers, beading and high collar but it was far from a gown to wear in front of royal company.

"Yes I'm sorry to intrude but I had to see you. I brought some of my finest wine." Oliver smiled holding up a golden bottle and two chalices. Lois smiled at the thoughtfulness and took the steps to join him by the fireplace. "I hope you were not expecting anyone tonight Lois. If you are send them on their way and I will double what they are paying you."

"No not at all." Lois smiled down at him. "Tonight was actually a night where I had plans to entertain no one. I actually planned to pamper myself a bit."

The King let out a regal chuckle. "Well then, allow us to pamper each other shall we?"

Oliver poured the wine into a challis handing the full cup to Lois who took a small sip. He studied her response. "Well? What are your thoughts."

"Oliver it's absolutely sinful. The best I've tasted." Lois said genuinely, it was the truth she had never had a wine quite like what she had tasted and it was great. Oliver smiled happily filling his cup up, setting the wine bottle on the table. He held his challis up to her direction. "To memorable nights."

"And pleasant company." Lois added before clinking her cup to his and taking another sip. "Pardon my asking your highness, but how did you know where I lived."

"Oliver, please." Oliver corrected. "And you'd be surprised at how easily a King can acquire information."

Lois chuckled nodding her head. "I guess with power comes privilege."

"I think you know that fact well Lois." Oliver took a step towards her hooking his finger under her chin. "I brought another surprise for you."

Lois watched as he walked towards her bed pulling out a long thin block of brown substance, Lois wasn't quite sure what it was. "What is it?"

"It's a new sweet that I have acquired. It's called chocolate." Oliver smiled holding the brown treat up to her. Lois smiled leaning forward taking the substance in her mouth, breaking it in half with her teeth chewing on it allowing the flavor to burst in her mouth. Unknowingly Lois let out a moan. "Do you like it?"

"I take it back, that may be the best thing I have ever tasted. Do you have more?" Lois asked shyly. Oliver laughed.

"Of course I do! Now that I know you enjoy it so I will make sure to keep you well plied with the sweet." The King said genuinely before growing serious looking Lois up and down. "You do look quite fetching in green Lois."

"Thank you Oliver. I know green is the color of your country." Lois smiled subconsciously brushing off invisible dust from her dress.

"I've heard about you Lois. From trusted friends. They've told me things about you. About what you do." Oliver circled her like a predator. For a moment she was frightened.

"And what exactly have you heard?" Lois questioned meeting his eyes.

"That you do things wives and mistress won't even consider." Oliver smiled once again walking over to the bed grabbing a garment bag. "What do you say we get more comfortable?"

Lois' heart was racing, how could she possibly turn down a King without loosing her head. "Your highness with all due respect, if you've heard about me then I'm sure you've heard I won't just give myself to you."

"I do not expect you to." Oliver said softly walking towards her with the bag. "It's just a gift. A gift that I would like to see you in."

Lois sighed that he wasn't expecting anything from her that she wouldn't be giving him. Tentatively Oliver's hands reached up and began unbuttoning Lois' green gown. She could tell Oliver was enjoying the task and what he was seeing because his eyes were glittering and never left her body. He slowly pushed the dress off of her leaving her in her corset and skirt. Oliver applied pressure that told Lois to turn around as he unlaced her corset for her. Once it was undone Lois grabbed the bag and held the corset up against her chest. She walked over toward the sheer dressing shield that was in her room. The light from the moon allowing Oliver to see her silhouette as she changed into his gift, which happened to be a light green night gown made of the finest fabric. The gown was loose and flowing, Lois loved it as soon as she laid eyes on it.

When Lois stepped out from the shield she looked at Oliver who was also in his night pants, with no shirt. "Oliver thank you. It's beautiful."

"And you look perfect Lois." Oliver smiled. "Now shall we begin?"

"Begin what Oliver?" Lois questioned.

Oliver had told her a story of how his father's favorite hobby was archery and that was something that they shared when Oliver was a little boy. His father would sneak away from his meetings with fellow Kings to practice archery with his son, his only son. Oliver said when his father passed he practiced archery so much he had become something of a perfectionist at it. Oliver's wife the Queen of Star City had no interest whatsoever in Oliver's hobby, and his Mistress said it was a stupid thing that he did it to feel closer to his father. "You seem like an adventurous woman Lois Lane. Would you care to practice a little with me?"

It was at that moment that Lois noticed the bulls eye in the far end of her room. She had no idea how she had not noticed it before. "I'd love to Oliver. But I've never even shot an arrow in my life, I'm afraid I'd be terrible at it."

Oliver chuckled. "That's why I shall teach you. You know Lois archery can be used as means of protection, and with a woman of your beauty you need to be safe."

"Is my beauty dangerous?" Lois questioned taking a step towards him.

"Beauty is the most dangerous thing there is in the world. A woman's beauty can bring a kingdom to it's knees and turn empires upside down." Oliver spoke.

"Well then, perhaps it is best that you teach me."

Oliver walked over to the fire and grabbed his wooden bow and a bag of arrows. Like it was as simple as breathing Oliver brought the arrow up to his chin and while looking at Lois he shot the arrow, which landed directly in the center of the target practice tool. Lois' eyes widened. "Oliver that's incredible!"

"Care to try?" Oliver asked. Lois nodded her head eagerly stepping towards him. He placed the bow in her hand while she gently placed her fingers on the arrow. The King stood next to her, his body almost framing her own. He placed his hand carefully on top of hers. Lois watched as her hand shook slightly.

"How do I know when to let go?" Lois asked watching the arrow head shake slightly.

"Listen to your heart. Listen to it beating steadily. And then right there in between, in that silence, that's when you let go." Oliver explained.

Lois concentrated and did as she was told. She felt her heart beating in her chest. _Thump thump thump thump._ And in between one word spoke to her in the silence. In that moment she let go.

_Clark_

Lois focused on the bulls eye and was shocked to see that her arrow had not only hit the target, but it split Oliver's previous arrow in two. She gasped in excitement. "I did it! Oh my gosh!"

Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

The two continued to practice, drink, and have fun for hours and hours. And Lois was genuinely enjoying Oliver's company, she knew the two of them would be close friends. The two laughed before Lois grew silent when she heard her name being called from outside her balcony. Lois and Oliver shared a look, she placed her finger up silently asking him to stay put while she ran out to the balcony. Lois looked down and saw Clark standing there looking up at her.

"Clark! What are you doing here?" Lois questioned.

"You told me you had no plans tonight I thought I would join you." Clark smiled up at her. It broke her heart to have to ruin his plans.

"I'm sorry Clark I can't."

"What?" Clark's brows furrowed.

Lois opened her mouth but didn't have time to speak before Oliver walked up behind Lois his arms resting on either side of her. Lois knew how it looked and she knew that Oliver had a smirk on his face. "Kent! Good to see you. What are you doing here? Lois and I were just spending some time together."

Clark's jaw set as he scowled at the two of them. Lois stood up and told Oliver to stay put while she ran down the stairs hoping to catch Clark before he got too far. Luckily she found him walking not too far from her home.

"Clark! Clark!" Lois called after him.

"You lied to me!" Clark said harshly.

"About what?" Lois questioned grabbing his arm halting him from walking any further.

"You said you were entertaining no one tonight! And I come to visit you and you're with Oliver?" Clark's anger was apparent. He allowed himself to take her in and his eyes caught fire. "And what are you wearing?"

"It was a gift."

"From him?" Clark shouted. "You're wearing his night gown? You've made a fool of me."

That was the last straw for Lois. She pushed him against the wall forcefully. "I've made a fool of you! And you've never made a fool of me? You were sleeping with, I don't know how many, women and I was chaste because I was too blind to see past you! How do you think it feels to be absolutely certain that the man you love was not ever faithful even when you were in love? And you yell at me for doing my job and supporting myself by entertaining the King of Star City?" Lois' face was red and her voice was being rough. "Just last night you asked me to believe in our love and pleaded for me to do so. Now you're doubting me? Perhaps it is you that has no faith in me."

Lois pushed away from the wall and walked away from Clark not wanting to hear anything he had to say. "Lois! Lois please."

"Good night Clark." Lois spoke before walking back into her house returning to Oliver. The King immediately saw her exhaustion and frustration when she entered the room. Lois locked eyes with him, took a step towards him and finally spoke. "Hand me that bow and arrow Mister Green."

**So there is chapter 9. A bit of a lovers quarrel. What did you all think? Were you cheering for Lois standing up for herself? So what'd you think? Love it? Hated It? Let me know in the reviews=] Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The following morning Lois awoke wrapped in a set of strong arms. In her sleep riddled daze she snuggled back into the embrace, but when she didn't fit perfectly in the arms she was in she realized she was not in bed with Clark, but with the King of Star City: Oliver Queen. He let out a moan and pulled her closer to him, she couldn't tell if he had done it subconsciously in sleep or if he was awake and just sought the contact.

"Good morning my little protégé." Lois heard a sleep laced voice behind her. She smiled and turned in his arms.

"I'm sorry about last night." Lois apologized to the King. Oliver smiled and reached his pointer finger to Lois' soft cheek.

"No need to apologize darling. I know the position of a jealous lover and the unpleasantness of lovers quarrels." Oliver spoke wisely. Lois scrambled to get him to think different.

"Oliver no it's not like that at all. Clark is jus…" Oliver silenced her by placing a finger to her lips.

"Shh, there's no need to explain darling. Clark loves you, and honestly I can't fault him for that. He is a much stronger man than I however. If you were mine I would never allow another man to even look at you let alone spend the nights with you. He must trust you dearly." Oliver spoke. Somewhere in the middle of his speech Lois looked into his eyes and she felt an overwhelming sense of trust for the young King. She shook her head as she finished.

"I am not Clark's. I am no mans and I never will be, the life I have chose to live will see to that." Lois said softly. "I've known and loved Clark since I was eight years old and his father never approved of me or our close relationship. I can't say I blame him, Clark is a Prince and I am nobody, or at least I was until I became a courtesan. Now his father can not really voice his opinion on the relationship that we have."

Oliver studied Lois, his years of being King had taught him how to read people, he had gotten rather good at it. "You don't sleep with any of us do you?"

"I slept with you last night Oliver." Lois laughed enforcing her words by motioning to them lying in bed together.

"No." Oliver laughed. "I mean you're not intimate with any of the men you keep company with, except Clark."

"No, no that's not true at all." Lois tried to lie and did so horribly. Oliver smiled.

"Don't worry darling your secret is safe with me. What you did for me last night was more important to me than any sexual act." Oliver cupped her cheek. Before pulling back and stretching, "But with that said I must return to Star City before my mistress or my wife decide to stand together and plot my death."

Lois chuckled as Oliver got out of Lois' bed and pulled on his riding trousers. She watched him as he pulled out a change purse and tossed it onto Lois' bed. She took one look and protested, "Oliver I can not accept this, it's obscenely too much."

Oliver pulled on his green undershirt before placing both hands on the bed leaning into Lois. "As I said my darling, what you did for me last night was far more dear to my heart than any intimate act." Oliver leaned in and kissed Lois' lips quickly before he finished dressing. Lois watched him pick up his bow and arrows but not his target practice contraption.

"Oliver, what about…" Lois questioned as Oliver reached the door of Lois' chambers. He turned and smiled. "I'll leave it here, so we can practice more often. You've not seen the last of me Mistress Lane."

Lois smiled as she watched him leave counting the money she had been given, she was in awe, there were at least fifty gold coins in the purse. Her head turned when she heard footsteps approaching her, at the entrance of her room she saw Elizabeth, the hand maid she had hired the previous day looking at her. "Would you like me to draw you a bath Mistress?"

"Yes, please Elizabeth. Thank you." Lois smiled as she threw the sheets off herself, stretching as far as she could. She would not allow Clark to put a damper on her day.

Clark could not believe that he allowed himself to react the way that he had the previous night. Lois was right, he had told Lois that as long as she believed in their love he would remain strong. But less than a day after that his faith in her love had waivered. The ride back to Smallville and the time he spent watching the moon in the forest gave Clark plenty of time to dissect his own thoughts. He had come to realize that the majority of Clark and Lois' relationship had been vastly one sided. Lois had given everything to Clark, her heart, her youth, and eventually her body. While Clark had indeed given her heart, his also gave her empty words of poetry and while the feelings were true, they were just words, his actions did nothing to support his feelings. And his body was not his to give her, his father had made sure to bring him to brothels at the ripe age of thirteen where the women loved his naïve innocence. Once things got to a point it all got out of control. Not a day went by that he didn't wish that Lois was his first and only lover. Sex had been so different with Lois, so much better, because he truly loved her, she was his only one.

Clark was sick of his father being such an obstacle in his life. He knew his father loved him and only wanted what was best for him but he had done nothing but make Clark's life hell on earth. If he could not have Lois then he would truly be in hell. It was in that moment that he formed a plan for his new "bride to be" when she arrived in Smallville in one weeks time.

"Clark! Where have you been all night? I went to call you for breakfast and you were not in your room. I was worried sick!" Martha Kent called to Clark as she sat outside the stables.

"Forgive me mother I was making a complete fool of myself." Clark sighed dismounting from his horse.

"What happened?" Martha stood up taking a few steps towards him. Her sons shoulders were slumped and he looked so defeated, normally he stood tall and strong.

"I went to see Lois. She told me she would be alone last night but when I arrived Oliver was with her." Clark explained.

"The King of Star City?" Martha questioned.

"Yes. And I did nothing but accuse her. I told her about my marriage and she was so graceful and accepting," Clark lied, he couldn't let his mother knew that he had been planning a scam, "And I told her as long as she believed in our love I would remain strong. Not hours after that was I accusing her of betraying me when I have done nothing but betray her our entire relationship. Lois has done all the giving and I've done nothing but take. Maybe if I was smart I would have never started seeing Lois and listened to fathers words when we first met. Things would be a lot less painful. But I can not imagine a world without Lois' love, if it did exist it's a world I'd rather not live in and I think I may have lost it last night."

Martha ached for her son. She saw the passion that Clark had for Lois in his eyes. "Clark if you have gotten any traits from me you would know that you fight for what it is that you want. I know you have a marriage on the horizon but you should not let your relationship with Lois end this way."

Clark smiled at his mothers supportive words and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Three days had passed and both Clark and Lois were invited to a gathering at Lionel Luthors. The same familiar faces were there standing in the gardens at night while torches were lit giving the cool night a nice touch of warmth. It was a very lavish spectacle, there were jesters juggling various objects, breathing fire, and playing various other tricks. Some gypsies were even putting on an act of a fake sword fight. Lois and Clark had been very aware of each others presence but stayed at a distance from one another, at least Lois had. If Clark even came remotely close to her she would retreat and find another place to stand. Lois had retreated to a spot by Lionel's side, which he appreciated very much. Clark had taken the hint and stayed away, but Lois could still see the hurt in his eyes at her dismissal.

Once another sword fight had ended the crowd praised the gypsies with applause and Lionel's voice commanded the crowd. "Thank you for that marvelous spectacle! I would, if I may, like to put my son, the worldly poet Lex Luthor on the spot and ask him to recite a poem for us."

"Come on Lex!"

"Yeah Lex!"

The crowd was eager to hear the only Luthor son read one of his famous poems. Lois clapped and smiled as she was always a fan of Lex's poetry. Lex gave a brief smile and took a step towards his father and Lois, taking the final drink out of his wine cup, he had been drinking since he arrived. His dark eyes locked with her own and he began his poem.

_Lovely whore _

_With your hard black eyes _

_And your soft budding breasts_

_Shameless flower of the damned _

_Your aroma overwhelms my senses_

_I am driven to possess you _

_But you scarcely feel my flesh _

_I make no impression_

_Bland on your bewitching tongue, I have no taste_

_You exhale my desire like smoke _

_Incense sacrificed to your unyielding beauty_

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the crowd. It was very apparent who Lex was reciting this unheard poem to. Lois set her jaw at his words, he was obviously still bothered that Lois had declined his company. Clark on the other hand was slowly making his way through the crowd with fire in his eyes toward Lex. Lionel decided to break the silence and speak up stopping Clark in his tracks, "Well Lex that was certainly an interesting choice of poem for such a happy evening." Lionel then turned to Lois, knowing that Lois could lighten the mood. "Lois why don't you grace us with one of your poems. Your heart seems to have been mastered with the soul of a poetess."

Lois smiled at Lionel before Lex spoke again, "The only heart she has mastered is a whore's."

The crowd gasped.

"Honestly I didn't think my father was still capable to getting it up. What did you do to him for him to make you his little song bird at all these occasions? Because until you came along he wouldn't even give the time of day to his own flesh and blood." Lex spoke with venom.

Richard White took a step forward. "Lois is pleasant company, unlike yourself. Perhaps that's why your father prefers to spend time with her."

"Ah." Lex sounded before shaking his head. "No I bet she worked for it, by riding him like the stallion he wishes he still was. What do you cost these days Lois?"

Lionel placed a hand out silently telling Lois it was not worth it, but she would not be made a fool of in such an occasion. "If your prick is as limp as your verse is Lex no amount of money could ever be enough for me to spend time with you."

The crowd erupted into cheers and laughter in Lois' favor, even Clark. Lois smiled and while she was not looking Lex drew his sword and rushed towards Lois. Quickly Richard and Clark both held Lex back, not wanting to see him do something foolish, nor hurt Lois in the process. "I'm sorry."

Lex walked away as if nothing had happened and Lois' blood boiled. She began to follow him through the crowd. She passed Clark as she followed, gave him a steely stare and drew his own sword from it's sheath pointing it toward Lex. She directed her sword to his which was now back in its sheath. She plunged the tip of her sword into the handle of his own drawing it from its confines causing Lex to turn startled. "Have you the guts to try again Lex? While I recite that poem that your father has requested me to?"

The men all stood around with smiles on their faces eager to see what would happen. Lois was the daughter of an army man she had learned to use a sword with great skill. Lois turned her sword completely outstretched so to create a large circle for herself and Lex. Lex chuckled grabbing his sword, "Wow, what a unique whore."

Lois scowled and pointed her sword at him directly under his chin.

_Once in a man's life_

_He sees a seductive woman_

_Walking down a city sidewalk_

_And feels inclined to follow_

_Despite the fact that he's married_

_And that he has children._

Lex grunted taking a stab at Lois which she got away from before she retaliated, the sound of steel on steel clashing against one another as the two dueled.

_Once in a man's life_

_I guarantee you he had dropped his duties_

_And followed that ass_

_As if swayed from side to side in a blue_

_Gown, luring him with thousands of years_

_Of animal lust._

As she finished the verse Lois lunged at him but Lex pushed her aside leaving her to almost fall into the men on the edges of the circle. He laughed as if he had bested her but Lois, with a smile on her face walked back to him, tapping his shoulder with her sword.

_He is lost_

_In the animal hunt,_

_The hunt of what he can not have_

_Unable to hear thoughts_

_As his heart thumps_

_With the pounding rhythm of jungle drums_

_He wants it right then._

Lex laughed, "Is that the best you've got poetess? I've met uneducated b*tches that can do better than that, oh wait."

Lois grunted at his smug words and lunged at him again, this time connecting with the ties of his shirt causing them to break apart and his shirt to become slightly opened. What had started as a friendly theatrical exchange was slowly becoming much more dangerous.

_He'll recite in his head_

_Just this once, baby_

_Just you and me._

_Right here_

_And_

_Now._

Lex took a swing at her, Lois blocking it with her own sword as the clash of steel began to ring throughout the gardens again. Lex swiftly moved his sword catching Lois on the sleeve of her blue uneven dress cutting open the fabric and showing a sign of blood. Lois heard Clark's voice speak behind her. "Now now, stop this." Lois turned pointing the sword at Clark, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head silently telling him that she could handle herself. She turned back to Lex who feigned a look of innocence. She continued.

_And then reality finally hits_

_The goddess and her ass will disappear_

_Though the doors of her bedchamber_

_The man will shake his head as if he had been bewitched_

_But only because his lusty itch_

_Had yet to be scratched._

_His pride will be hurt_

_He'll turn his heels in the dirt_

_And walk away from the seductress_

_That he will __never__ possess._

Lois delivered the last line with a look that could kill. In retaliation Lex wrapped his hand around her bleeding arm and pushed Lois with force so she fell on the ground dropping her sword. She pulled herself up in a sitting position from the ground wondering how far Lex would go. She looked to see her sword too far away to reach as he approached her with his sword extended. Lex looked down at his blood covered hand and back to her. The silence fell upon the crowd, everyone on edge but no one moving to do anything.

Lois kicked Lex's legs out from under him causing him to drop his sword which Lois picked up before it hit the ground. She held it out for defense when she saw Lex squirm from his laying position on the ground, the wine finally taking its toll on him. His men came to help him up, his eyes locked with Lois' and before she could blink his fist was balled and flying towards her face. When he connected Lois' world went black.

Clark now stepped in taking a step towards Lex and punched him square in his jaw, and he repeated until he was being pulled back by Richard. "Don't ever think to touch her again!" Clark screamed before he walked over to Lois and scooped her up in his arms. Clark walked out of the Luthor estate with Lois and his horse following him. For the first time in his life he knew exactly where he was going.

An hour had passed and Lois stirred slightly. Clark leaned over her cupping her face. "Lois! Lois? Lois can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open, taking a few seconds to focus on who was with her. "Clark?" she whispered and Clark sighed with a smile on his face. He was worried that he had lost her.

"It's me Lois. I'm here." He grabbed onto her hand kissing it over and over again. Lois tried to sit up but Clark halted her, "Lois maybe you should take it easy."

"I'm fine Clark." Lois sat up looking at her bandaged arm. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Clark asked.

"I remember spitting poetry at Lex and then kicking his feet out from under him, then it's all a blur." Lois sighed looking at Clark for answers.

"Lex hit you Lois. You've been unconscious for an hour." Clark replied running his fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry Lois."

"For what?"

"For being such a disrespectful ass to you. I ask the world of you and give nothing in return and at the first test of honor I betray your trust." Clark spoke passionately. "What you said to me that night was true, and I've thought about it constantly since then. I haven't been a man worthy of you Lois. I realize that now. And I want to change, I am changing, all for you. I understand if the things I've done have made you never want to see me again. But I couldn't end things the way they were with us. I had to tell you that I realize I am not the perfect man, but I want to be for you. I want to be a man worthy of you, a man you can trust. If you'll allow me to I will make sure to always be that man for you."

Lois listened to his words and noticed there was a change in Clark Kent, these words and actions were different than the others before. This was the first time Clark had vowed to ever change and ask nothing of her. She believed the raw honesty there and for the first time in her life she thought that maybe just maybe they could have a happy ending. Lois smiled up at Clark and gently pulled his face to hers kissing his lips tenderly. She felt a sting on her lips as she tried to deepen the kiss she hissed quickly realizing that her lip was slightly swollen. "I love you." Clark whispered before kissing her lips gently once more as Lois wrapped her arms around his neck.

**There's chapter 10! NC-17 chapter coming later today/tonight. Poem wise Lex's is word for word To Dahlia by Paul Verlaine and Lois' is mostly (with a few changes to make it make more sense) Booty by Joshua Knight. What did you all think? Love it? Hated it? Suggestions? I love to hear what you guys think so leave me some reviews**


	11. Chapter 101

**Chapter 10.1 (NC-17)**

Lois was pulled out of the haze that kissing Clark created when she heard an odd sound, which was the first time she noticed it. She raised a brow to Clark. "Clark where are we?"

Clark opened his eyes and smiled at Lois. "You don't remember?"

Lois narrowed her eyes trying to get her eyes to really focus in the moonlight. They were at a beautiful water fall spring. It felt familiar to Lois but she couldn't place it. With the moon shining down on the rocks and the sky lightening signifying the dawn was coming. The water looked like a place that was only present in ones dreams; there was even a slight fog that was hanging over the water making it look like a cloud. Lois turned back to Clark pulling her lip between her teeth she shook her head. "Should I?"

Clark chuckled gently cupping Lois' face. "When you and your father were staying at the estate two nights before you were to leave you and I snuck out. I told you I must have found a piece of heaven and before you left I wanted you to see it."

"I remember now." Lois smiled. "I can't believe I forgot, I absolutely loved it here even though I was only here once. Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted you to wake up in heaven when you came to." Clark smiled.

"So you wanted me to think I had died?" Lois teased him leaning into him once more.

"Never my love." Clark whispered against Lois' lips before fusing them together. Lois whimpered softly as Clark pulled her closer towards him. His large hands descending down her back before reaching the laces of her dress. While still kissing Lois he used his long arms to pull the lace of the back and start to unravel it. Lois placed a hand on Clark's cheek letting her thumb gently caress his cheekbone. She felt Clark's lips pull into a smile, Lois pulled away to look at her, she nudged her nose with his lovingly. Lois felt her dress slack and Clark's hands on her shoulders to pull the sleeves of the dress off her arms, being careful not to upset her bandaged arm. Slowly he eased the dress off her upper body and pushed it down off her hips watching it fall to the ground as Lois stepped out of the pooled fabric. Standing in her corset and skirt Lois smiled softly before reaching for Clark's belt unhooking it, pulling the belt through the loops of his trousers. She pushed his riding coat off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his vest. People often talked about the amount of layers women had to wear but after undressing Clark Lois realized that men were more of an annoyance than women's layers. Finally Clark stood in just his pants he grinned evilly, Lois looked up at him with wide eyes, "What?"

Clark quickly scooped Lois up in his arms and made a beeline for a little cove under the waterfall. Lois saw where they were headed and knew it wasn't going to be a dry venture. "Clark?" Lois called to get him to stop but he just laughed and kept walking. "Clark!" she screamed as the water fell on top of the two of them soaking them through what was left of their clothes. "Clark! That was my best corset!" She chastised him, he just wore the most proud smile on his face.

Clark looked down at Lois with a passion in his eyes that made her heart stop. Immediately Clark began to unlace Lois' corset and once that task was completed Clark pushed Lois' skirt down leaving her bare in front of him. Lois grinned before she grabbed Clark by his trousers and unbuttoned them pushing them off his hips. It obviously took Clark by surprise, as did Lois pushing him back into the endless stream of water. Clark shook his hair from his face, smiled and ran after Lois was trying to get away from him. "Come here you little minx!"

Lois could simply laugh before Clark wrapped her in his arms, pulling her feet off the ground. The laughing quickly ceased as their eyes locked, speaking words the two could not speak at the moment. Clark carried Lois over to a dry rock as if she was light as a feather. He laid her down gently on the flat rock, kissing her lips gently. Clark quickly pulled away from her lips, he winked at her before kissing her cheeks, nose, neck, his lips and tongue trailed down to her chest. Clark lavished attention to Lois' inviting soft breasts, gently sucking on one before moving onto the other. Lois whined above him, Clark looked up and smiled upon seeing Lois' fingers threading through her hair with her eyes closed. Clark continued kissing his way down her flat stomach which caused Lois to arch up off the rock at the light touch of his lips to her heated skin.

Clark reached the point below Lois' belly button which made Lois shoot up off the rock. "Clark? What are you…"

"Shhh love. Just relax just feel." Clark's soft voice soothed. Lois wasn't exactly sure what he was planning but she trusted Clark. She returned back to her back as Clark massaged down Lois leg while his mouth reached the soft curls above her center. Lois' sharp intake of breath gave Clark the push to keep going. Pulling back with a smile Clark licked Lois from her center to the top of her slit. He thought Lois would jump off the rock. He chuckled placing his hand on her hips to hold her down.

"Oh my God!" Lois cried out as he returned to her wet sex. Clark gently parted her lips with his tongue feeling her bud harden under his touch. He clasped his lips around it and gently sucked on the feminine button. Lois hips squirmed as she could do nothing but gasp. Clark looked up to see Lois' mouth moving but no words came out. He silently chuckled, _So this is the way to silence Lois Lane._

Clark drank her juices eagerly loving her unique taste which he was positive he would never get enough of. Lois' hips started to gently move up against his tongue, he knew she was close, and when she let a final cry out her sweet nectar flowed from her, Clark drinking every drop happily. When he was sure that she had experienced her peak of pleasure Clark pulled back and Lois grabbed his hair pulling his lips down to her own. She could taste herself on his lips and it was an intoxicating feeling. "Clark, that was… wow." Lois panted.

"I hoped you'd enjoy it." Clark smiled down at her his fingers brushing her cheeks.

"Enjoy? That's not even the word for it." Lois chuckled.

"So good?"

"Very good." Lois smiled before looking at him. "Clark, could I um, do that to you?"

"What? Lois no, you don't have to. Women don't usually like doing that to men." Clark stammered. Lois lifted herself up on her elbow.

"Clark it's you. I want to do this." She looked down at his body and smiled, "And it looks like you want it too."

She took Clark's silence as his submission.

"Just let me know if I do something wrong." Lois said as she began doing as Clark had and kissed his way down his body. She added her fingers which softly scratched down Clark's chest and stomach causing him to groan above her. Lois took his sounds as a sign that she was doing okay so far. She kissed down each of the lines of his lower body leading to his own intimate dark curls. Gently Lois wrapped her hand around his girth before tentatively licking his mushroom head of his penis. Now it was Clark's turn to moan. Lois smiled lightly moving her hand up and down his shaft before she closed her mouth around him pulsating his tongue against the underside, licking the vein there.

"Lois!" Clark moaned in ecstasy as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down on him as far as she could while her hand continued to pump the lower half of his shaft. She knew Clark must have been close when she felt him twitch slightly in her mouth. She didn't know what made her do it but Lois quickly shifted her hands down to cup his testacles. Clark let out a shout and Lois felt his seed flow out of him and into her mouth. She was slightly taken a back by the taste at first but it was just another part of Clark for her to love. The salty taste didn't bother Lois as she drank him down continuing to take everything he had to offer.

By this time the sun had risen and was beginning to warm the rocks and cast a golden glow across the rocks and into the cove. Clark pulled Lois to her feet smiling down at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and picked her up. Instinctively Lois wrapped her arms around his waist and Clark carefully sat down on the warmed rock while Lois kissed his lips passionately. For a moment Clark briefly pulled back, lifting Lois up slightly sitting her down on his shaft. Lois moaned as she sat completely down on him allowing herself to be filled. They had only made love a few times but it was never in this position. This time Lois felt no pain, not even any discomfort as she looked down into Clark's loving eyes and began rocking her hips back and forth as the sun illuminated their bodies.

Clark's hands rested on Lois' soft hips letting her take control while Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. The feeling of her soft body and breasts rocking against him while her soft pants kissed his face made him want to live in this moment forever. Clark smiled as Lois' lips descended onto his kissing him passionately as her tongue massaged his eagerly. Lois felt a tingling all up her body and she knew she was close. She began to move up and down on Clark slightly faster. "Oh Clark! I'm so close!"

Clark took that as his cue he gently aided Lois, he thrust his hips to meet her downward thrusts as his hands on her hips were now moving her hips up and down back and forth.

"Lois." Clark bit out as Lois rotated her hips slightly. That was all it took, both came undone in the same moment. Lois cried out her nails digging into Clark's back as she kissed him. Clark felt Lois' walls tighten around his erection and he exploded inside of her with a grunt which was slightly silenced by Lois' lips. Lois continued to rock her hips until she could not take any more pleasure, Clark kissed her eyelids which she allowed to flutter open. Clark laid back on the now warm rock taking Lois with him, he was still buried inside of her. The two laid in silence, the only sound around them were their pants, falling water, and morning birds singing. Lois rolled off of Clark with a moan as he followed her, pulling her towards him. He rested his hand on her chest, relishing the moment. Lois' hands threaded through his soft hair gently caressing his scalp. Inspiration kissed Clark and he began to speak from his heart, in a way that he never had before in a poem.

_Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art- _

_Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night_

_And watching, with eternal lids apart,_

_Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,_

_The moving waters at their priestlike task_

_Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,_

_Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask_

_Of snow upon the mountains and the moors-_

_No-yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,_

_Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,_

_To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,_

_Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,_

_Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,_

_And so live ever-or else swoon to death._

"That's new." Lois said contentedly. "What is it?"

"Yours." Clark said softly looking up at her. He pursed his lips and met her lips in a sweet kiss. A night that started all wrong had suddenly turned perfect.

**Here's the picture that inspired the waterfall setting in the morning: **http:/ kindredsouls. us/ images/ Douglas-Waterfalls. jpg

**So what did you think? I tried some new things in this chapter. I hope you all like! The poem is not mine it's Bright Star by John Keats. Leave me some comments3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Clark had ridden his horse back with Lois carefully seated in front of him that morning well after sunrise. The two laid next to one another in the waterfalls cove in post-coital bliss never wanting to move from that sanctuary. When Clark left Lois he made the short ride to Smallville feeling like a changed man, actually he knew he was a changed man.

A few days had passed and things couldn't have been better for the pair. Clark rode into Metropolis to see Lois every night that she was not entertaining someone and returned each morning. The sun was warm and the day welcoming as Clark saw the Kent estate on the horizon. Clark rode in, unsaddled his horse and let him loose to graze in the fields. He stopped in his tracks when he saw an unfamiliar white carriage in front of the estate. Clark tentatively walked into his home looking around for any sign of his mother or father. The last room Clark checked was the drawing room which was occupied by three people, two of whom were his parents, the other a stranger. "Ah Clark! There you are." Jonathan smiled at his son. "I would like to introduce you to your future wife Lana Lang."

The young woman turned around and looked absolutely petrified. She was a beautiful woman especially for the times, very petite, olive toned skin and dark hair. She was extremely modestly dressed in a heavy purple dress with pink hues where the neckline ended just below her neck, and she wore a velvet mauve cloak over that. Clark took a step towards the woman bowing politely in front of her. If his plan was going to work he would have to act in front of his father. Clark took her hand in his bringing it up to his lips, "It is an honor to finally meet you Lana."

The girl gave him a tight smile and Clark noticed her hand was shaking. He honestly couldn't blame her, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a woman who was just shipped off by her family to a foreign place to marry a man she didn't know, not knowing if he would be kind and gentle or brute and forceful. "The pleasure is mine." Lana spoke in a soft hushed voice almost afraid to say something wrong.

Jonathan stood watching the exchange with a bright smile on his face. "Clark why don't you take Lana through a walk in the gardens."

"Sure father." Clark smiled offering his hand to the innocent girl. Luckily for Clark his mother and father did not feel the need to chaperone. Lana wrapped her arm around his and followed his lead though the house and into the back gardens. She remained silent, the first thing Clark could think of was how in Lois' company there was rarely anytime for silence, except maybe when they were in the throws of passion. "So Lana, where are you from? Forgive me but my father hasn't told me much about you."

"I was born in Smallville, but my parents died when I was a baby and I was sent to Paris to live with my aunt, sir." Lana said just as quietly as she spoke inside.

"Paris? I'm sure that was a beautiful place to grow up." Clark looked in her direction. "And please call me Clark, save sir for my father."

The young girl nodded her head meekly once again a silence falling between them. The sun was beaming down upon them and suddenly it didn't seem as friendly as before it was rather hot. Clark felt Lana pull on his arm and saw that she looked faint. He quickly escorted her over to a bench in the gardens. "Are you okay?"

Lana just nodded her head in response.

"Do you want some water or anything?" Clark questioned.

She shook her head.

"You know Lana, you can talk to me." Clark said softly taking a seat in front of her. He decided to test the waters a bit. "Let's play a game shall we?"

Lana looked down at Clark with a startled expression on her face, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"What's something you've always wanted to do?" Clark asked her as a slight breeze filtered through the area they were sitting.

Lana thought for only a moment before speaking in a stiff voice. "I've always wanted to become a wife."

Clark chuckled softly, "No I don't mean that. I mean like travel the world, publish a book of poems, play an instrument."

Lana shook her head, "I only want to be a wife."

Clark sighed, "Okay then, what about a desire of yours?"

Clark watched as she paused for a brief moment before speaking, almost as if she was taught how to respond to his questions. She spoke in a hushed fearful voice. "I desire to give you many strong sons."

Clark shook his head. "No Lana, I want to know what you want, don't tell me what I want to hear."

Lana's eyes started to well up and it looked as if she was going to cry. "To be a good wife to you and provide you with heirs is my only desire."

Clark frowned it was like the poor girl had been brain washed. But then Clark realized that he was standing in front of a traditional woman. He was never going to find another woman like Lois. Almost all women that weren't courtesans were uneducated and very demure. He hated that women were practically created as an inferior to men, if he ever had a daughter he would never want to shut her out from the world and want her to be as educated as she would want to be.

Clark gazed over her form taking her in as much as he could. His eyes stopped at her chest. He noticed she had a chain around her neck which disappeared into the chest of her gown, it was reminiscent of how Lois would wear the heart pendant that he had given her years ago. Clark lifted a finger, "What is that?"

Lana quickly shut her cloak quickly covering her chest. "Nothing."

Clark raised his brow and smiled, perhaps this little charade would be easier than he thought. "Lana it's okay. What's hanging around your neck?"

Lana sighed defeated and pulled on the chain until she revealed something quite shocking. On the other end of the chain was a pendant almost exactly like the one Clark had given Lois. It was silver and heart shaped: a symbol of love. Clark held the pendant in his hand and looked up at Lana. "Lana is there someone back home that gave this to you."

"No Clark, it's only you that I wish to love." Lana said with desperation. Clark knew she was just trying to do the right thing and not upset him.

"Lana tell me the truth, is there someone back in Paris?" Clark asked soft and calm. Lana must have felt his comforting presence to her core because she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded her head yes. Clark sighed and smiled.

"Lana do you love him?" Clark questioned.

"I do, but there is nothing I can do." Lana sad sadly.

"Oh but Lana there is." Clark smiled taking her hand in his. "Lana I need you to trust me. Do you?"

"I don't know why," Lana said softly meeting his eyes, "but I do."

Clark smiled brightly at Lana before taking a seat next to her on the bench. "Tell me about him."

"His name is Jason Teague and he is a knight. I've loved him since I was eight but even though he is a knight he is still considered a servant well below my station. My uncle has tried to keep us apart since the day we met. He threatened to send me overseas if we continued to sneak around seeing one another, and he did." Lana said sadly. The similarities in their stories were profound. They were two people living the same hell. "And to add insult to injury I'm sure my uncle has made Jason travel with him overseas to arrive at our wedding in two weeks time."

"I promise Lana, I will make sure you and Jason can be together." Clark assured her. Lana looked at him curiously.

"How?"

"Isn't the common law in France if a woman is left at the alter she can marry whom she chooses?" Clark spoke remembering his teachings of France and their customs.

"Yes but I don't under…"

"I too have someone that I can not be with. She is my match in every way. I too have loved her since I was eight, but she is a commoner and my father has tried to keep us apart since we met." Clark pointed out the similarities in their situations. "I think the two of us can come to an agreement."

Meanwhile in the home Jonathan and Martha were looking out through the windows at their son and his bride to be. Jonathan smiled, "See I told you once he laid eyes on a proper woman, not that Lois Lane, he would fall out of love with the courtesan and in love with a proper woman."

Martha looked from her husband to her son out in the gardens. She wasn't quite as convinced as he seemed to be.

Lex stood outside in the streets of Metropolis with a bottle of wine in his hand. He had woken up not too long ago and wanted to enjoy the sunny day. Across the dirt street was the men of the Inquisition preaching to people that passed by. "This beloved city has been desecrated and ruined by gamblers, lustful bodies, and corrupt men in power. Join us and we shall clean the beautiful city of Metropolis together!"

Lex listened to their words and his ears perked up at the mention of "lustful bodies." He took a step towards the men. "Do you wish to join the Inquisition sir?"

"No, for I am not a very religious man. I would however like to rid the city of the whores that have descended upon us like the plague. I think I can help you." Lex smiled.

"How sir?"

"I have evidence against Metropolis' most prized courtesan." Lex replied.

"Well then, we must talk."

Lois was woken by her maid Elizabeth shaking her from her sleep. "Mistress you must wake up!" She said urgently.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Lois shot up from her pillow.

"You have a visitor, it's the King of Star City your majesty." Elizabeth said in a shaky voice she obviously had never been in the company of such royalty.

"Lois?" She heard Oliver's voice call out to her.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Please, return to sleep." Lois smiled at the girl before walking out of her chambers seeing Oliver coming up the flight of stairs. "Oliver? What are you doing here? It's late and I was not expecting you."

"Forgive me for barging in at this hour but Lois I need your help." Oliver grabbed her hand pulling her down on the bed.

"My help? You're the King of Star City how could I possibly help you?" Lois shook her head confused.

"The Inquisition has taken over the streets of my country and your own. They are growing more powerful every day. I have been in negotiations with the King of Gotham who to this day is the only person to get the Inquisition out of his country. He has agreed to help me and Metropolis but he's a tough sell, he'll only help on one condition." Oliver explained. Lois spoke wearily.

"What condition?"

"The King of Gotham is very to himself and likes things to be kept private. And he it's known he's not exactly easy to get along with, and he hates courtesans especially since his closest lover betrayed him recently. He said that if he was going to help with anything involving courtesans that he must meet a representative of them. If he likes her he shall help both our countries, if he doesn't the Inquisition will take over our worlds. You're the only one that can save us Lois." Oliver said desperately. Lois was at a loss, she didn't understand how she could be the sole person that could change this mans mind. She had heard rumors of the King of Gotham and they never painted him in a favorable light. From what she understood from Oliver, most of the rumors were true. "Lois? Will you do it? Can I send for him?"

Lois couldn't see a way out of the situation, and she would do what she could to save the country that she loved. She shrugged her shoulders, "If you truly believe that I am the woman that will get the King to support us then I shall do my best to make you proud Oliver."

Oliver smiled and hugged Lois tightly. "I'll send a messenger to him immediately. I suspect he'll be here in two days time. Thank you Lois."

Lois nodded her head and watched as Oliver quickly disappeared from her chamber. She was sure of one thing, she needed to speak with Clark and tell him of what was to happen in the upcoming days.

**Chapter 11! Setting a lot of stuff up as you can see. So what did you think? For those of you nervous about Lana do not worry. I am not a Lana basher and I do not unjustly villainies her. And I think you can see that Lana will not be a big issue. **

**So what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me some reviews, I live for them**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lois woke early in the morning, not too long after the sun has risen. Elizabeth had helped her dress in her newest riding gown: a deep blue fabric that shone in the sun, a light blue iridescent sash around her waist and a lace trim around her neckline. Lois used the horse that was usually used as the horse that pulled her coach. She didn't have time to waist she needed the horse alone today. Lois quickly mounted the horse and rode off in the direction of the Kent estate in Smallville.

It had been a long time since Lois had gone to the Kent estate on her own but it was a journey she would never forget. Lois was sure she would make her way to the estate with her eyes closed. It was a warm day and Lois was feeling the effects of that as her corset and long sleeved dress did nothing to give her any sort of relief. After the long ride Lois smiled when she saw the Kent estate on the horizon, she only hoped Clark was home.

Lois quickly dismounted her horse not bothering to tie him up to anything knocking on the front door. A guard answered the door. "Can I help you Miss?"

"Is Clark here?" Lois said slightly out of breath. "I need to speak with him."

"I've got it Henry." Lois heard from behind the burly guard and she stiffened. Out of all the people she wanted to see Jonathan Kent was the one she dreaded the most. Jonathan took a step towards Lois with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here Lois?"

"I need to speak to Clark is he here?" Lois questioned Jonathan trying her best to remain cordial and polite.

"He's here." Jonathan smiled. "But I'm afraid he's rather occupied at the moment."

"Mister Kent, I really do not want to be rude, please just let me speak to Clark." Lois' patience was wearing thin.

"I'm afraid Clark doesn't want to speak with you. He seems to be rather taken with his new bride to be, who arrived yesterday. The two have been together constantly." Jonathan smiled like a cat who got the cream. Lois was not going to take the bait however.

"Let me hear the words from his own lips then." Lois shook her head speaking the words lightly, playfully.

"I knew that when he finally was introduced to a proper woman he would forget all about you. When he saw what a _real woman_ could offer he would forget all about you." Jonathan continued to insult her. Rolling her eyes Lois decided she had enough of his ridicule and pushed past Jonathan Kent, who simply allowed her to enter the house. Sure that the pain she would feel when she saw Clark and Lana together would be far worse than if he forcefully threw her out.

"Clark!" Lois called looking through the house. She looked out a window seeing him sitting out in the shade of the gardens with a woman. He must have heard her call because his head immediately turned towards the sound of her voice. Lois smiled and made her way out of the estate and into the shade.

"Lois! I wasn't expecting you." Clark smiled wrapping her up in his embrace, kissing her tenderly.

"I had to speak with you." Lois said in a soft voice looking over Clark to the woman he was sitting with. Clark knew immediately what she was thinking and turned to Lana.

"Excuse us Lana." Clark spoke before placing a hand on the small of Lois' back leading her into the labyrinth.

"Is that her? Your bride to be." Lois questioned once they were out of ear shot.

"Yes it is." Clark said. "But trust me Lois we are forming a plan as we speak. Everything is going to be alright."

Lois chuckled. "You know your father said that you wouldn't want to speak to me, and that you were taken with your bride to be. But I know in my heart that he is wrong."

"He is Lois." Clark grabbed Lois hands taking them in his own. "Trust me when I tell you it is all an act. Lana and I are in similar…"

"Clark there's no time, I trust you but I need to tell you the news I received this morning." Lois cut him off knowing that she needed to get back to Metropolis as soon as possible.

"Lois is everything okay?" Clark asked concerned as he cupped her cheek.

"Yes but Oliver came to visit me this morning with some news. As you know the Inquisition is starting to build quite a following in Metropolis and Star City. Oliver is in negotiations with the King of Gotham to agree to help us attempt to rid them from both our countries, but on one condition." Lois spoke cryptically.

"What condition?"

"The King of Gotham isn't fond of courtesans and said that before he agreed help the courtesans in any way he wanted to meet with one that Oliver thought would sway him in our favor. Oliver recommended me and the King of Gotham will be in Metropolis either today or tomorrow. There's nothing I can do, I had to accept. But Clark, I don't know what he'll ask me to do." Lois said fear flowing in her voice. Clark took Lois in his arms as she gently shook in his embrace. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

"Lois you just need to be yourself. You've survived this long without being intimate with any of your customers, present company excluded." Clark grinned cockily. "This situation is no different than any of the others before it."

Lois nodded her head but that didn't stop her feeling as if she had the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. "But Clark countries have never been relying on me before."

"You just have to treat it as if it was a normal situation. The King of Gotham will love you like everyone else does if you just act like yourself." Clark said supportively.

"Will you be there? If I knew you were there to save me if I needed it I would feel much better." Lois looked up in his eyes silently pleading with him.

"Of course." Clark smiled down at her. "I'll ride in tonight and stay until after the ceremony."

"Thank you." Lois stood on the tips of her toes kissing Clark passionately. "I must go, I have to be ready when he arrives."

"Lois wait! I have to tell you about La…" Clark called after her.

"It has to wait Clark I must go. I'll see you later."

Clark heard a horse squeal in the distance and knew Lois was rushing back to Metropolis he chuckled to himself before turning back to the gardens where Lana sat. As he approached her she looked up at him before speaking, "Is that her?"

"Yes." Clark smiled brightly. "That's Lois."

"I can see why you love her so. She lives with passion, and has not allowed herself to conform to what society expects of a woman." Lana smiled softly.

"Well she is a courtesan." Clark chuckled.

"I'm sure even before then she was still special. She did capture your heart after all." Lana looked at Clark. He simply nodded his head.

"She did." He sighed. "She did."

That night Lois had received word from Oliver telling her that the King of Gotham would be arriving the next night and the gathering would be happening at Richard White's estate which was the biggest estate in all of Metropolis, Richard's uncle had bestowed his land on Richard when he passed away and Richard merged the two estates as one.

That night while Elizabeth was dressing her Lois felt as nervous as the night she debuted as a courtesan. Her heart was beating rapidly, her mouth was dry and her legs were not sturdy. So much was depending on her and the impression she would make on the King of Gotham. There was no room for error, she had to play the role perfectly, but as Clark said she had to be herself, it had gotten her this far she had to trust herself.

Lois dressed in her most expensive dress, she had it tailored after she wore the dress when she first met Oliver, her first outing with Clark. Her first night with Clark. It was a beautiful iridescent silver blue with diamonds attached to the bodice of the dress, while the sleeves belled out in the same fabric but a darker blue of the same fabric, the back of the dress revealed a bit of skin. On the skirt of the dress flowers were modestly embroidered. If the King was one to be attracted by aesthetic Lois was sure to please. She allowed the majority of her hair to hang down while certain pieces were pinned up creating a waterfall effect to her natural curls. Lois was ready, and she knew she couldn't put it off anymore, by now the King had surly arrived and she did not want to keep him waiting. With a final nod to her reflection in the mirror Lois turned and made her way to the waiting carriage.

It was time.

**Don't hate me! I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others but it needed to be done to set up the next chapter which is going to be very long and detailed. So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lois walked through the gates of Richard White's estate. The night air was sterile and thick, very much in relation to Lois' emotions. Each step felt heavier than the next as she pulled her dress up slightly so she would not scuff the bottom of her gown. She breathed a sigh out when she laid eyes on Oliver in a dark hunters green over coat. "Oliver."

"You're wearing blue." Oliver looked her up and down, a hint of upset in his voice.

"Should I be wearing something else? This is my most extravagant dress." Lois said at a complete loss for words.

"The King hates blue, light colors of any kind really. Oh well your attire will have to do." Oliver wrapped his hand around her upper arm and escorted her through the crowd while the King stood up, a sign he was about to speak, the room fell silent.

"Where is this courtesan that everyone keeps going on about?" The King of Gotham spoke. Lois heard Oliver take an deep intake of breath ready to announce her but Lois spoke up first.

"I'm here your Majesty." Lois stepped forward, the crowded room parting in front of her revealing her to the King's eyes. He looked at her entirely unimpressed.

"Come forward." The King motioned with his hand. Lois nodded and began the long walk up towards him. She passed many men she had known, Richard looking at her with the same loving eyes, Lionel looking at her with proud eyes, and also Clark with his loving eyes. She smiled softly at Clark as she passed him, seeing him alone made her feel like she was stronger already. Finally Lois made her way up to the stairs that the King waited on whilst sitting in his plush chair. He looked down upon Lois as if waiting for something. When the silence became too much he rolled his eyes and said but one word, "Bow."

Lois had been in company with many different facets of royalty but this King was different. Never had a King demanded such respect nor send a cold shiver down Lois' spine from his steely gaze like the King of Gotham. Lois felt embarrassed and she felt like she had already started on the wrong foot with this King. Lois nodded her head and bowed before the King. She stayed down on her knees waiting for him to make the next move. For one of the first times in Lois' life it was clear that the man was in control dominating the situation and she was to be the submissive one. She felt the King's gaze on her, sweeping her body inspecting every inch.

"Well," The King spoke in a raspy voice. "There's nothing particular about her that astonishes me. What can you do girl?"

Lois looked up and met his dark cold eyes. "I… I've…"

"Well come on speak up!" The King roared.

"I've been known to write poetry your Majesty." Lois replied. Her poetry was something that many of the men she kept company with seemed to love. She thought she may be able to charm him with that. It was an odd feeling, standing in a room full of people, filled with anxious feelings, where you are the only one being spoken to.

"Well then why don't you recite a poem for me then." The King chuckled. Lois went to stand but he quickly stopped her. "I didn't tell you to stand."

Embarrassed Lois obliged and began one of her newest poems.

THERE be none of Beauty's daughters

With a magic like thee;

And like music on the waters

Is thy sweet voice to me:

When, as if its sound were causing

The charmed ocean's pausing,

The waves lie still and gleaming,

And the lull'd winds seem dreaming:

And the midnight moon is weaving

Her bright chain o'er the deep;

Whose breast is gently heaving,

As an infant's asleep:

So the spirit bows before thee,

To listen and adore thee;

With a full but soft emotion,

Like the swell of Summer's ocean.

The room, which would usually break into applause, was silent. Everyone was waiting for the King to pass judgment. The King sat back in his chair. "So courtesan you are a romantic?"

"I do not consider myself a romantic or a cynic, I write what I feel." Lois replied.

"And the night inspires you?" The King asked.

Lois nodded, "The night is very inspiring and beautiful."

For a moment Lois thought she caught a glimpse of a smile on his face. He cocked his head looking at her sideways. "That's a very unpopular opinion courtesan. Most people prefer the light of day and the sun to inspire them."

"Well I guess I'm not most people your Highness." Lois said confidently feeling him waiver slightly. Maybe just maybe her uncommon views on things would make her stand out, and she hoped in a good way.

"Well Mistress Lois Lane, your presence is welcome here. When I am ready to retire I shall find you and we will talk some more." The King spoke, Lois could feel the sigh of relief throughout the room. Lois nodded her head, she wanted to get up but she remembered what he had said before. This time she was sure that she saw a flash of a smile. "You are dismissed Mistress. For now."

Lois nodded and got up off of the ground as music began to fill the hall and she turned back to the crowd. Once the crowd had closed in around her and dancing began the two people she saw first were Oliver and Clark. Oliver spoke first with a smile on his face. "Okay, okay this is good he hasn't thrown you out or completely humiliated you. And he said you shall talk later. Perhaps things will go according to plan."

Clark grabbed Lois' land giving it a tight squeeze. "How are you feeling my love?"

"I felt sick the entire time. I was so nervous but I guess he enjoyed my love of the night." Lois shrugged her shoulders. "Well I guess the hardest part is over."

"Yes but now that he likes you we must keep him liking you." Oliver advised.

Clark pulled Lois close to him strengthening his grip on her hand. "As long as she is herself she'll remain in his favor."

Lois smiled at his protectiveness over her. She knew this couldn't have been easy for him, watching as Lois was basically being used as a chess piece in a game between men. She was however so proud that their relationship had grown solid enough where jealousy no longer was a factor. Of course Clark still had some jealousy but more so that he didn't have Lois all to himself that night, but he trusted Lois completely with all of his heart.

Lois looked around the room at all the dancing couples, happy for the moment now that the tension was momentarily lifted from the air. She wished she could feel as free as they looked. She felt Clark grab her hand and lead her off into a dark corner of the estate where the only sound of music that could he heard was muffled through the walls. She gazed up into Clark's eyes with determination in her eyes. "We're playing with fire Clark."

"I just wanted a moment alone with you." Clark whispered leaning his forehead against yours. "I know we don't have much time but I wanted to talk."

"What about?" Lois questioned gently playing with the blue fabric of his overcoat. They matched perfectly, as any couple would.

"About Lana." Clark said softly, the words kissing Lois' cheeks. "I just want to tell you that you have no reason to fear."

Lois grinned. "You're conspiring something Clark Kent. Tell me!"

"No my love, I want it to be a surprise." Clark smiled kissing her lips softly.

"I'm not good with surprises Clark." Lois stomped a foot and whined slightly.

"It'll be worth it, I promise." Clark laughed at her childlike behavior. Clark's head shot up upon hearing the music change to a new song. He knew they must break apart. "We should go love. We don't want to keep you out of the King's sight for too long."

Lois leaned up and kissed Clark passionately, pouring all of her feelings into the kiss. "I love you Clark."

"I love you Lois." Clark smiled before pecking her lips lightly. "Now you go in first, I'll wait until you've been gone a while to return."

Lois walked back into the ballroom and spent the remainder of the night sipping wine, eating some light food and conversing with those that wanted to, mainly Richard White. When it had grown late she watched as the King of Gotham stood up and locked eyes with Lois. "I think it's time we retire Mistress Lois."

Lois bowed slightly accepting his request. The King offered his arm to Lois which she took instantly. As he lead the way out of the estate Lois passed Clark and Oliver with two completely different expressions. Oliver with a "go get `em" look and Clark with a comforting "you'll be fine" look. "Let's walk back to your home Mistress."

"It is a bit of a journey your Highness but if it is your wish to walk back then I am happy to oblige." Lois smiled as she dismissed her coach back to her home. It wasn't a full moon that night which didn't help their journey much. Immediately a silence fell over the two of them, mainly because Lois wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak.

"Well talk." The King abruptly said.

"Talk your Highness?"

"Yes talk. If you please. Sorry Mistress Lane I'm used to giving orders and having them obeyed." The King almost apologized but the steely raspy delivery of the words made Lois hesitant.

"Did you enjoy the festivities tonight your Majesty?" Lois asked him as they walked through the short grass which was beginning to produce dew for morning.

"Yes, everyone was quite accommodating." The King said quite proud. "The music was acceptable and the company was welcomed."

The two continued their walk until The King pulled on Lois' hand. "Lets go this way."

Lois looked to the direction he was pulling, through the dense woods. She bit her lip before resisting slightly. "Through the woods? Your Majesty I'm afraid I'm not quite sure how to get to my home through the woods."

"Well then it'll be an adventure." The King smiled brightly. Something about the whole situation made Lois uneasy. The King picked up on it immediately. "You're not afraid are you?"

Lois stood up straight and defiantly walked past him towards the woods, "No."

The King laughed and followed behind her. As the two stepped over fallen leaves and branches The King of Gotham spoke up. "I take you from the one you love tonight."

Lois turned toward him with wide eyes. "I come with you willingly. I love no one."

The King chuckled at her blatant lie. "You have to say that because I'm a King. And if you love no one why was Kent looking at you tonight as if you were a couple joined in the bonds of marriage?"

Lois shook her head playing the game, "Clark may have feelings for me but he is to be married soon and I am well below his station. And if I had to declare my willingness to you it would be because my country and the country of a friends needs you"

"Ah, a love kept apart by status, I thought such things only occurred in plays." The King said lightly. "I was betrothed since before I could remember, and I grew to love her."

"Well then, you are lucky." Lois said softly before continuing through the woods.

"So courtesan, tell me. What have you heard about the dark and gloomy King of Gotham?" The King questioned standing beside her.

"I do not listen to rumors your Majesty. I only form an opinion when I have the facts to do so." Lois said softly knowing full well a lot of what she had heard about this King was true. Soon after Lois finished the sentence she was pushed against a large tree rather harshly. The King drew his knife and placed it to Lois' throat.

"Do not lie to me courtesan!" The King shouted. "What have you heard?"

Lois remained calm taking steady breaths trying to show no reaction. "I have heard to not anger you, which I seem to have already done. I've heard you despise courtesans, which I am. And I've heard that you rule your country and people with an iron tight grasp."

The King looked at her, she could see he was taken aback at her resolve. "You do not tremble?"

"My father was a master swordsman and I've always been a woman with a sharp tongue. It's not the first time I've had a knife pointed at me." Lois spoke evenly. Slowly she reached her hands down to her skirt pulling it up before quickly pulling a dagger from her stocking and placing it up to the King's neck. He smiled before questioning her.

"Was a master swordsman?" The King asked.

"He died recently your Majesty."

"And your mother?"

"She died in childbirth, I have no memories of her." Lois spoke solemnly.

"I too know what it's like to loose a parent at a young age. My parents were taken from me when I was three." The King of Gotham spoke before gritting his teeth. "Damn it do not make me sympathize with you Mistress."

"I am not making you do anything Majesty." Lois said softly. "If you wish to take out your anger on the courtesan and your mistress that broke your heart on me, then there is nothing I can do to stop you."

Lois raised her head slightly, giving him much better access to take her life if he wished. The King's eyes went wide and he quickly turned from Lois removing the knife from her throat. "What did she do to you Majesty?"

The King did not turn to her but he began to speak. "I lied."

"About?"

"When I said that I learned to love my wife whom I've been betrothed to since memory." Bruce began. "My mistress has been the love of my life before I met my wife. Her name is Selina, the two of us have lived as husband and wife for years. My wife stays in her own apartments while Selina lives with me in my chambers and comes everywhere with me. Recently we found out that she was with child, I was going to have a family. I couldn't with my wife she's barren, no children have come of our union. But when Selina and I conceived I never felt more happiness in my entire life. But Selina was not as happy as I was, to put it lightly she wasn't happy at all. She put an end to her pregnancy without my knowledge."

"So that is how she betrayed you? And why you hate courtesans…" Lois trailed off.

"Courtesans are heartless creatures. They only care about how much money they can get from a man." The King shook his head as Lois came closer toward him.

"I have a heart Majesty."

The King laughed, "I've heard about you Lois Lane. The courtesan that fulfills a mans innermost desire, but never his intimate ones. Oliver told me that what you did for him was more precious to him than any sexual act. What did you do exactly?"

"He taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Surely that's a euphemism for something." The King shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He said it reminded him of his parents and the memories he had left of them. His mistress and his wife both have no interest in a hobby that is so dear to his heart. I simply joined him and allowed him to teach me, it was rather fun." Lois smiled honestly.

"So the most famous courtesan in the world is famous for shooting arrows and playing chess?"

"Or allowing men to rub my feet." Lois added.

"Well Oliver was right Lois, you certainly different from every other courtesan." The King shook his head. "No other courtesan would carry a knife in her stockings let alone pull it on me."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't kill me Majesty."

"Bruce, please, call me Bruce."

"Well then Bruce, what is it that you most desire?" Lois questioned him.

Bruce laughed, "Honestly? You've already done it."

Lois raised a brow questioning him. "What have I done?"

"You see I like strong women Lois Lane. I want a woman who would stand up to me even though I was a King." Bruce took a step towards her. "And when you put a knife to my throat I indeed knew you were someone special."

"Oh well I'd be happy to stand up to you anytime Bruce." Lois smiled up at him. "So does this mean you will help Metropolis and Star City rid their streets of the Inquisition?"

Bruce smiled down at Lois and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Yes. I'd be glad to help."

Lois smiled happily completely satisfied with herself and what she had accomplished just by doing what Clark had said: being herself.

"I don't want us to be strangers Lois. You are free to visit Gotham any time, and so is Mister Kent." Bruce spoke wisely causing Lois to shoot him a look. "Now let's get you back to your home."

Originally Lois was absolutely petrified of what the night would entail, and only up until a half hour ago she was still afraid that she wouldn't be able to do what she was asked. But Bruce was just a man like all the others, he may have been hardened by his life experiences but he just wanted an equal to challenge him and even surprise him. Lois now understood why Oliver said Lois would be the one courtesan to win Bruce over, and she did.

**So there's chapter 13! What did you all think? Did you like Bruce? The poem is For Music by Lord Byron. Loved it? Hated It? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me some reviews and tell me what you all thought, I live for them**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Days had passed and it was the day Clark had been dreading all his life, his wedding day. Fortunately for him he had no reason to dread anymore simply because he had thrust upon him the most understanding bride to be who was in a similar situation to his. Clark had gone through the motions so far. He had not been allowed to see Lana the previous night nor that day until she walked down the aisle. However she and Clark had snuck out of their chambers in the night and went over their plans one final time. It would be an effortless rouse, Clark just hoped once it was finished it didn't blow up in his face.

All Clark could think about all day was Lois, and how he wished that he was indeed getting ready for his wedding, real wedding, with Lois. He couldn't wait to surprise her later and tell her of what he had accomplished. He had also bought a gift for her in celebration of his newfound freedom. Clark stood tall as he was being dressed for the blessed event. He was not wearing traditional wedding colors, instead he was wearing a grey and silver waist coat with a high collar and long sleeves. His trousers matched his top and he wore his black boots. His groom was finishing buttoning his overcoat when his father entered the room. Jonathan Kent was beaming with pride.

"Well son, it's the day we've all been waiting for since you were born. I'm only sorry it took us this long to find you a suitable bride." Jonathan spoke dismissing the groom standing in front of Clark glancing over his attire.

"Yes father, I too am saddened that Lana hasn't been in my life for longer." Clark spoke mundanely. Carefully watching his fathers expression. Jonathan was keen though, his face remained stoic.

"Silver and grey." Jonathan said acknowledging Clark's attire with a quizzical brow. "Not exactly the colors I would have chosen but it is your wedding, and we both know you of all people shouldn't be wearing white at your wedding. You're anything but virginal son."

Clark set his jaw, not wanting to show his displeasure to his father. He straightened his back running a hand through his dark shaggy locks. "Yes father well, you saw to that fact."

Jonathan chuckled. "There's no excuse for a man to be virginal on his wedding night. That is a burden for the women to bare alone, and honestly you only have to be intimate with your wife until you conceive an heir. But you can be intimate with whores whenever you'd like."

"Was that the case for you father? You no longer laid with mother once I was conceived?" Clark asked in an absolute serious tone.

"Heavens no! I love your mother completely, there is no need for another party in our marriage. But you son, you're different than me. And I have a feeling sweet Lana isn't going to be enough to satisfy your needs." Jonathan answered.

"I hope so." Clark whispered under his breath.

"What was that son?" Jonathan questioned.

"Nothing father." Clark answered quickly. He gave himself a once over in the mirror, he was satisfied with his attire and everything seemed in place. He stepped away from the mirror and faced his father.

"I have some news for you." Jonathan took a step towards his son. "My gift to you on this day is that you will have a seat on the senate in Metropolis as the representative of Smallville. I am stepping down and giving it to you. Your main concern is the safety of the people."

Clark smiled softly, nodding his head. "Thank you father. I was not expecting such a gift on this day."

"Clark, you're my only son. It's only proper that you follow in my footsteps. I've stepped down from the position so I can live out the rest of my years here at the estate with your mother. But that's not all."

"Oh?" Clark questioned.

"You know the estate we own close to the Smallville, Metropolis border?"

"Yes father, the one we originally moved from because it was too big for such a small family." Clark nodded his head.

"Yes well, its yours. I've had a staff there for months readying the place for you and your new bride." Jonathan said happily. His brows creased at Clark's non-reaction to the news. "Clark? Are you not pleased with the gift?"

"No father it's fantastic." Clark smiled. "I just don't know if I deserve such a gift."

"It's not a gift for just you Clark, it's a gift for Lana also, and the family you will soon start together. The blood of strength, loyalty and royalty flowing through their veins." Jonathan said proudly before clapping a hand on Clark's shoulder. "But enough talking, we must go to the altar and await your bride who shall be with us shortly."

Clark nodded his head and followed his father out of the room and into the main hall.

Lana looked in the mirror pale as a ghost, for on this day she was certainly not a blushing bride. Her aunt and uncle watched as she was dressed in a heavy yellow and white gown with floral lace flowing throughout the bodice and skirt. It was decided that Lana's dress would be predominately yellow, as it was a color of celebration where they were from and white the underlying skirt for her display of virginity. The sleeves of the dress were oversized and puffed out.

"Come now child, it is your wedding day smile." Her aunt spoke smiling as she reached out to hold her niece by the elbows. "And you are marrying a noble man whom is respected and will be able to support you."

"Unlike that knight you were so infatuated with. Now you've met a real man." Her uncle spoke harshly. Lana felt her face tremble and her eyes sting with tears. Of course she and Clark had planned a rouse but just the thought of marriage to anyone other than her Jason hurt her to the core. Lana's uncle saw her emotions and quickly shouted. "Stop that girl! You are going to marry Clark Kent and honor his family name by providing him with as many sons as your body can produce!"

Lana shook at his anger that was very clearly directed towards her. She replied meekly, "Yes uncle."

He smiled before returning to the window. "And you will do so as that knight, the pebble in our shoe watches. And then I will finally be rid of you."

Silent tears slid down Lana's cheeks at his cruelty.

Lois received word that her aunt had fallen ill suddenly and to present herself at the Sullivan household immediately. She dressed in a gown that was simple and plan, very unlike what she was used to wearing. As Lois approached the house she smiled at Chloe waiting outside for her, with a very pregnant belly.

"Dear cousin!" Lois sighed as she helped herself out of the coach. She enveloped Chloe in an embrace, rocking her back and forth slowly. "How did you get leave to come here?"

"My pregnancy has been very healthy thus far. My husband allowed me to come because of it." Chloe spoke with little emotion. Lois frowned before pulling away from her cousin. "I am glad to see you are well. But how is your mother?"

"She seems to have caught the sweat. I am not allowed to see her because of my condition, but seeing as you've already survived the sweat I'd like for you to go see her for me. That way I will not catch anything." Chloe asked.

"As you wish, dear cousin." Lois smiled kissing her on the cheek before turning into the house. She passed Gabriel on the way to her aunt's chambers. As she entered her aunt began to tremble. "Aunt Moira?"

"Lois." Moira whispered reaching a hand out toward her. Lois rushed towards her bed taking her hand. "Thank you for coming."

"How are you feeling?" Lois asked reaching for the wet rag which sat in cold water next to the bed. Gently Lois put the compress on her forehead.

"Weak." Moria sighed shaking slightly. "I try to sleep during the days, I hate the nights, they make me think of perpetual night."

"Shh." Lois tried to calm her. "Just relax. Chloe is here, she is well."

"Yes, I know." Moira smiled. "I saw her from a distance. She is growing more by the day. Soon she will be a mother herself."

"And she will be a great one." Lois smiled. "She learned from you."

Moira smiled softly before Lois watched her fall asleep. To beat the sweating sickness one needed their rest. Lois placed the rag back in the bowl and returned to Chloe out in the back garden.

"She's sleeping." Lois announced. "I remember when I had the sweat I slept constantly."

Lois sat down next to Chloe on a bench taking a deep breath of the fresh air. It was slightly awkward, the two hadn't been able to have a real conversation since before Lois became a courtesan. "So how are you Chloe? How is marriage?"

She shook her head placing her hands on her stomach. "Marriage is suffocating, and pregnancy is even more so. My husband is hardly around, and when he is he only wants to sleep with me. I couldn't imagine a worse punishment for any woman." She turned toward Lois. "Which is why I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Lois grabbed Chloe's hand tenderly. "If I have a daughter, which my instinct says I will, I want you to make her a courtesan when she comes of age."

Lois quickly pulled away from her cousin standing up tall. "I will not pimp your daughter Chloe."

"Lois!" Chloe said passionately. "Look at the life you lead, a life of education, travel, riches."

"And while my life may seem brilliant to you one day I will not be able to entertain men and I will once again become poor and die alone. Most courtesans end up on the streets to be raped, and eventually die. Dear cousin, my cage may seem bigger than yours but it's still a cage." Lois spoke honestly to her cousin.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak when Gabriel rushed to their sides. "Girls! It's Moira, I think she's… she's…" he cried before retreating back into the house. Lois knew those emotions all too well, Moira was dying.

Clark stood at the end of the aisle in front of the room full of people. While he was walking down the aisle towards the priest he locked eyes with a man who looked as if he wanted to kill him, Clark knew that was Lana's Jason, her love. Clark stayed upright as the music to signal the bride began to fill the room. Lana appeared at the end of the aisle on her uncles arm. She looked steadfast but when she locked eyes with Jason she burst into sobs which overpowered the music.

Clark's heart ached for her. He knew that even though this was all an act it didn't take the pain away that he knew Jason must have been feeling watching her walk down the aisle towards another man. Clark watched as Lana's uncle tightened his grip on her arm and he couldn't help but wonder the life Lana lead back home, he suspected it was quite a cruel one.

Lana reached Clark and her uncle placed her hand in Clark's before taking a seat next to his wife. Clark helped Lana up the stairs and they turned toward the priest before getting on their knees and bowing their heads. The priest began the starting marriage prayer as Lana continued to sob uncontrollably. This was the moment. Clark couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. He stood up before reaching down helping her to her feet. "Please, I can't do this Clark. I need to be with Jason." Lana cried and kept repeating.

"Madame," Clark said softly. "I know exactly how you feel."

Clark kissed her cheek and extended his arm toward Jason who was standing up and approaching them. Lana smiled softly at Clark, thanking him for his generosity, she rushed toward Jason and jumped in his arms kissing him all over.

Clark watched as Lana's aunt and uncle began to argue over the spectacle. He smiled before walking back down the aisle feeling his fathers presence on his heels. "Clark Kent!"

Clark turned to see his father and mother standing before him. "You will get back in there this instant and marry her!"

"No, I will not. That woman's heart clearly belongs to another and I will not take that away from her. I've left her at the alter she is free to marry whom she chooses." Clark spoke evenly.

"I will disown you Clark do not test me."

"Fine. Then disown me, I do not care. It doesn't change who's lineage I've come from or the fact that you've officially given your seat on the senate to me and the old Kent estate." Clark spoke with passion. "Father I do not want to displease you, all my life I've done exactly what you've asked of me except one thing! Can't you just allow me my one fault? It doesn't change who I am, I am established enough in society, and if it places a mark on my name then I shall live with that."

Martha wrapped her hand in Jonathan's. "Jonathan he does have a point. Our son has never challenged you. Perhaps we should allow him to choose who he wants to marry."

"Martha, we both know who he intends to marry, the courtesan. How could we allow such shame to come upon our family?" Jonathan turned to her.

"As he said, our son is friends with and very close with the men in the senate and those in power. And he said he is willing to carry that burden if it is cast upon him. Maybe it is time we allow our son to be his own man." Martha spoke wisely turning towards her son with a smile on her face, winking at him subtly.

Jonathan turned towards his son. "I guess there is nothing I can do to stop you. No matter how hard I've tried you will not yield to me. I am not happy about it, but perhaps your mother's right and it is time to be your own man."

"Thank you father, mother." Clark smiled gratefully before turning to his chambers to quickly change out of his wedding attire and ride to Metropolis to see the one person he'd be thinking about for the past two days: Lois.

Solemnly Lois exited the Sullivan household, tears streaming down her face. Her aunt Moira, the woman who was responsible for everything Lois had become had succumbed to the sweating sickness. Moira was taken too soon and she wanted to leave Gabriel and Chloe together to mourn, they needed each other right now and Lois had known what it was to mourn with family. No other outsiders were needed.

Lois walked out onto the Metropolis streets and was immediately stopped in her tracks but a group of men dressed in purple, the men of the Inquisition. "Excuse me sir."

An elderly man smiled down at Lois before pulling out a scroll. "Lois Lane you are summoned to appear in front of the Inquisition. You are hereby under arrest for fornicating in public and lewd and obscene conduct."

Lois' eyes widened as two men walked towards her to restrain her. They pulled her hands behind her back causing pain to shoot up her back and her to scream out. "No! No!" Lois shouted trying to stop them from pulling her in the direction of their jail coach. As Lois was thrown into the back and locked away she watched as the men cleared away on their horses until one remained, with a smile on his face: Lex Luthor.

**DUN DUN DUN! So what did you all think? A lot of things went down in this chapter! I'd LOVE to hear everyone's feedback! Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions? Let me know!33**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Clark rode into Metropolis faster than he ever had before. He was exhilarated, a completely new man he had been reborn. Finally Clark had gotten what he always wanted: his father had agreed to stop forcing him into a loveless marriage and his blessing to marry whomever he chose. Clark couldn't wait to tell Lois his news, he knew she would be as excited as he was. As he pulled his horse to a halt Clark hopped out of the saddle in a flash tying the tired horse to a nearby post. Clark strode up to the guard at her door.

"Afternoon Winchester, is Lois home?" Clark questioned the man placing a hand on the door handle to open it. He noticed the guards worried look and stopped his actions.

"I'm afraid she's not sir." Winchester spoke. "I'm afraid I do not know when she will be back, if ever."

"What's happened?" Clark asked, his stomach suddenly turning over in worry.

"This afternoon Mistress Lois was taken prisoner by the Inquisition." Winchester spoke. The worry for his Mistress was evident in his voice, he enjoyed Lois' friendship and she had been extremely kind toward him, more kind than any master he had before.

"On what grounds?" Clark raised his voice.

"From what her coachman overheard fornicating in public, lewd obscene conduct and witchery." Winchester spoke. "She's been taken to the Metropolis jail."

Clark nodded his head running a hand through his hair. His heart was racing and his adrenaline was sky high. "Winchester could you do a favor for me."

"I'll try sir." Winchester nodded.

"I need you to get a messenger to send word to the King of Star City and the King of Gotham about what's happened to Lois immediately." Clark spoke authoritatively. "I'm going to go to the jail and see her."

"They're not allowing anyone to see her sir. I tried." Winchester said somberly.

"Trust me, I shall see her. I'll tell her of your loyalty to her, just send the messenger to Star City and Gotham, we need them as soon as possible." Clark ordered.

"Yes sir." Winchester nodded before rushing off out of sight to complete his task. Clark on the other hand untied his horse and rode off in the direction towards the jail. When he arrived a small crowd had gathered, he assumed word of Lois' arrest had spread as most of the crowd was satisfied wives. Clark pushed past them and entered the jail.

"Pete!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the jail. He looked around the dismal looking place, made of stone and felt cold. Clark saw a figure turn the corner and his old friend appeared. "Pete, thank god."

"Clark, what brings you here?" Pete questioned.

"Is Lois here?" Clark asked as his friend approached him.

"She is Clark, but I'm not allowed to let anyone see her." Pete frowned looking up at his friend.

"Well then you'll just have to make an exception." Clark said as he pushed his friend out of the way.

"Clark…"

"Pete, I've saved your life more times than I can remember. You owe me." Clark turned back to Pete. His friend shrugged his shoulders, and motioned for Clark to go back to find Lois.

Lois sat on the floor in the cold hard cell. There was some hay thrown on the floor, as if it would make the cell any more comfortable. Lois remembered back to the men throwing her forcefully into the jail coach and only one remaining as she was pulled away, Lex Luthor. Lois never realized how fragile his ego truly was. Lois never would have guessed refusing him would lead to her demise, and she hadn't even been able to see Clark one last time. Lois was still confused of the charges, she knew that she was being arrested because she was a courtesan but it was the fornicating in public and witchcraft charge that had stunned her.

When Lois was taken out of the coach she did not even have time to get her footing, two men dragged her through the street and into the jail. They harshly threw her into her cell where they proceeded to whip and kick her until they grew bored and left her alone in the cell.

Lois reached up to her swollen lip before pulling her finger away seeing that the blood had dried. Her dress sleeve was torn as was the skirt of her dress and her hair was a mess. Lois allowed silent tears to fall down her cheek when she heard a familiar voice resonate throughout the jail. "Clark?" Lois tried to shout but her voice would not allow her to speak above a whisper, she had been so scared at the treatment the Inquisition men had given her, her body was still in shock. She tried to call his name again but to no avail. Lois brought her legs up toward her chest and slowly rocked herself back and forth. When she heard footsteps approach her cell she tried to disappear into the stone walls. She looked up to see Clark standing in disbelief in front of her.

"Lois." Clark said in a broken voice taking in the sight of her, she was beaten, bloody and bruised. Anger coursed through his veins.

Lois stood up on shaky legs and walked the short distance towards the bars of her cell. "Clark." She whispered before falling against the bars. Clark quickly wrapped his arms around Lois, slowly sinking to the ground with her in his arms. She sobbed in his embrace and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away, to sweep her away to his new estate, but he could not.

"Lois what did they do to you?" Clark said softly attempting to rock Lois through the bars.

"They… they…" Lois stuttered before taking a deep breath and taking strength from their embrace. "I was at aunt Moira's, she caught the sweat and died. As I was leaving a man of the Inquisition blocked my way and showed me the warrant for my arrest before they threw me into the jail coach. Clark when all the men disappeared only one remained, Lex."

Clark let out a growl of rage, knowing that Lex was the reason Lois was suffering right now. Clark kissed her forehead tenderly.

"And they threw me into the cell and they… they beat me and whipped me." Lois said softly as she looked up to meet Clark's eyes. He saw the shame that laid behind her eyes. Clark knew he needed to be strong for Lois, she needed him.

"Lois listen to me." Clark said softly. "I promise no one will hurt you ever again. I'll always be here for you."

Lois shook her head. "No Clark you won't. You're now a married man and I'm likely to die on the gallows, beheading, or burned at the stake."

Clark shook his head. "Pete! Pete!"

The man that Lois recognized as the man who opened the prison gate for her when she was being dragged in appeared. Clark looked up at the man. "Unlock her cell."

"Clark I don't really think I can…" Pete said softly.

"Unlock her cell and let me in, lock it when I'm in." Clark spoke. Pete looked weary but pulled the key out and unlocked her cell. Lois eyes went from the man unlocking her cell and Clark. Clark's large body entered the cell and immediately wrapped Lois in his arms.

"I didn't want you to find out this way Lois but I have something to tell you." Clark said softly and Lois looked down at the cold ground and allowed tears to slide down her cheeks. "I did not get married today. In Paris they have a tradition, if the bride gets left at the alter she can marry a man of her choosing. She was in a love with a man below her station, we were in the same situation. My father wasn't happy to say the least, but my mother got him to relent. He gave me his seat on the senate and the old Kent estate on the Metropolis and Smallville border. But most of all, he gave me leave to choose a wife that I love."

Lois' cry came out slightly louder and somewhat sounded like a laugh. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you my love. But fate had other plans."

"So you're not married?" Lois asked softly.

Clark smiled nuzzling his cheek on the top of her head. "No I'm not. And I intend to marry you."

Lois' cry was now absolutely mixed with a laugh. A feeling of relief and dread overcame her, she had just heard everything she ever wanted to heart from Clark's lips and still fate had some way of trying to keep them apart. She held onto him tightly breathing in his scent, allowing the feeling of him to calm her. "Clark what if I don't make it?"

"Shhh," Clark soothed, "We can't think like that. I won't allow anyone to ever hurt you again Lois."

"I'm scared." Lois admitted and Clark knew how much that took from her. Lois was not one to admit weakness or vulnerability but here she was in his arms, allowing herself to be frail, and weak, seeking comfort from him.

"Shhh, I'm here. Just try and relax. I'm not going anywhere." Clark felt Lois nod her head softly and relax in his embrace. He hoped he wouldn't be made a liar of and that Lois would indeed be unharmed.

"Clark." Lois said softly.

"Hmm?"

"They said one of the charges against me was fornicating in public. We both know I've never been intimate with anyone except you. You don't think Lex followed us the night we made love under the waterfall do you? He was so drunk." Lois tried to put pieces together.

"I do not see any other explanation." Clark said honestly. "All I know is a man with ambition is capable of anything."

_How sweet I roam'd from field to field,_

_And tasted all the summer's pride_

_'Til the prince of love beheld_

_Who in the sunny beams did glide!_

_He shew'd me lilies for my hair_

_And blushing roses for my brow;_

_He led me through his garden fair,_

_Where all his golden pleasures grow._

_With sweet May dews my wings were wet,_

_And Phoebus fir'd my vocal rage_

_He caught me in his silken net,_

_And shut me in his golden cage._

_He loves to sit and hear me sing,_

_Then, laughing, sports and plays with me;_

_Then stretches out my golden wing,_

_And mocks my loss of liberty._

"That's new." Clark whispered closing his eyes relishing in the words of her poetry which had blossomed so much since they were children and she began to write it. "Why do you say mocks my loss of liberty?"

"Because here I have none. And even though I love you our love is still mocked because of our different status'." Lois answered playing with his blue undershirt. Clark frowned at that fact.

"I promise Lois, you will be freed of this, I've sent word to both Oliver and Bruce they'll be able to help you out of this, they love you." Clark spoke with passion. "And when you are freed you and I shall marry, and never again will anyone be able to mock our love."

"I long for that day Clark." She whispered. "It's a day I've dreamt about since I met you. I never thought it would come, but now that it is possible it seems further away than ever."

"Clark." A voice from outside the cell called. It was Pete. "It is growing late you should leave."

"No." Clark said his grip tightening around Lois. "I shall stay with her. I am not leaving."

Pete did not argue Clark's order and soon disappeared once more. "Clark it's too uncomfortable here. Go to sleep in your own bed, nothing will change over night."

"I am not leaving you Lois." Clark said powerfully. "Come, you shall use me as a pillow. I want you to rest."

Clark changed his position and Lois rested her head on his muscular chest cuddling into his side. Clark brushed his fingers through her hair soothingly until he noticed her breath even out and she slept.

It was only a matter of days until Lois was put on trial thanks to Lex. Clark hoped that Oliver and Bruce could somehow help her and free her from the charges, allowing them to finally be together.

**There you go! Chapter 15! Lois is in jail and has been treated horribly. But she is with Clark who refuses to leave her. What'll happen when Lois gets put in front of the Inquisition? I wanted this chapter to be a bit light hearted before we start to get intense again. The poem is How Sweet I Roam'd by William Blake**

**So what'd you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The following morning when Lois awoke snuggled into Clark's protective embrace with her head resting on his chest she thought, for a fleeting moment, that it had all been a nightmare. But when Lois opened her eyes she frowned at seeing she was still in the cold cell. But on the bright side Clark was with her, and even though she knew that wouldn't help her become a free woman it gave her some comfort.

"Good morning." Clark's deep voice spoke up causing a shiver to crawl up Lois' back.

"Morning, though I'm not sure how good it is." Lois spoke rubbing her hand over Clark's chest. "I wonder if my trial will begin today."

"I sent word to Bruce and Oliver yesterday. If your trial does begin today I'm sure they will be here soon." Clark said softly.

"I don't know Clark. I'm not sure even King's have power in a religious court." Lois said slightly defeated.

"Shh, we have to think positive." Clark held her to him. He couldn't let her think that even he had some doubts. Clark's ears perked up when he heard footsteps approaching the cell. He watched as Pete appeared on the other side of the bars.

"Clark I suggest you leave, the Inquisition members on their way to the jail to bring Lois to trial." Pete warned Clark. Lois sat up and he followed behind her, his arm wrapping around her, resting over her stomach. She turned to him with worry in her eyes.

"Clark you must go. I understand. Just promise me you'll be there at the trial. I need you to be there for me." Lois said trying to be strong but tears stung her eyes.

Clark smiled standing up, pulling Lois up with him. He threaded his hands through her matted hair, his thumbs caressing the sides of her face. "I promise you I will be there, and everything will be fine."

His heart broke at the sadness behind her eyes, and the sight of her bruised lips and dirty skin hit him to the core. Lois nodded her head softly, Clark leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate tender kiss. He didn't know when he would be able to kiss her again so he made sure to put every emotion and all the love he had got Lois in his kiss. She moaned slightly and pulled back completely out of breath. Clark smiled softly at her, "I love you Lois Lane. I always have, and I always will."

"And I'll love you Clark Kent, until my last breath." Lois said softly resting her forehead against his own before he kissed her forehead one last time before reluctantly leaving. It wasn't until he was out of the jail and out of sight until he allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall down his cheeks. He took a moment to compose himself before immediately rushing towards the courthouse.

Lois stood in her cell holding back her sobs before she heard the approaching sounds of multiple pairs of boots. She turned towards the bars of her cell as the men whom had beat her the previous day appeared. "It's time for your trial whore."

They entered her cell and forcefully removed her from it. They restrained her arms behind her back and constantly pushed her out of the prison. When the sunlight hit Lois' face she couldn't even enjoy it, as soon as the jail doors opened Lois was greeted by an angry crowd of people shouting at her. Men and women pushed her harshly, she was spit on by angry wives, Lois was absolutely humiliated, and what was worse was that the charges against her were not true.

She was relieved when she entered the courthouse, to be away from all those people. Lois entered the room full of mostly men, the majority of them she knew. The rest of the people were the wives of those men whom were allowed to attend the trial, and Lois' family which consisted to Chloe. A single chair was placed in the center of the room directly in front of the judge and the main men in power of both Metropolis and the Inquisition. Lois slowly took a step towards the chair and was forcefully pushed causing her to fall to her knees and a few people to snicker. Begrudgingly Lois stood up and continued towards the chair. Lois watched as a man dressed in black standing facing the religious judge turned to face her, Lex. Her heart stopped, not only was he the reason she was in this situation to begin with, but he personally wanted to seal her downfall himself. Lois turned towards the senators seats, seeing Clark in the first row, his eyes locked on hers. The religious judge banged his walking stick on the floor and Lois took a seat in the chair.

"We the Holy Inquisition have been sent to Metropolis to seek out heresy and people who live against the beliefs of the church. Lois Lane, you have been denounced on the charges of witchcraft, fornicating in public, and prostitution. All mortal sins punishable by death. Should you confess at anytime during your trial and repent for your sins you will warmly be welcomed back into the arms of the church and the city of Metropolis.

"Your Holiness I…" Lois spoke.

"SILENCE!" The judge shouted stopping her midsentence. "The accused shall not talk with the exception of answering our questions or to confess."

"Proceed Mister Luthor." The Judge spoke and Lex took steps towards Lois, a subtle smile playing on his face.

"Metropolis: always a beautiful country, home of learning, art, prosperity and sanctuary. Until recently when it has been tainted by a plague. Do you know of what Miss Lane?" Lex questioned.

Lois turned to face him she took a breath. "I am not that wise sir."

"Tell us if you will. How many respectable men of this country have you taken into your chambers?" Lex circled around her.

Lois knew she had to play this carefully, for any misstep could be the death of her. She held her head high. "I have not counted the men in which I have shared company with."

Lex stood in front of her with an eyebrow raised he was ready to taunt her. "More than twenty?"

"You will answer the question Miss Lane." The judge spoke.

Lois locked eyes with Clark who was sitting next to Richard White and also in the company of many other men Lois had entertained. She then turned to Lex and simply replied, "Yes."

"More than one hundred?" Lex urged on.

"I do not know." Lois said strongly watching as he quickly turned to face her.

"What you can not remember them?" Lex questioned taking a step towards her. "Yet for each you paraded your soft milky breasts and hair of chocolate curls? For each you learned his unique favorite touch, his favorite laugh, his favorite dance? And for each you enchanted with your gaze making him believe that he was the only man in the universe for you? What was the average number in a single week?"

"I enchanted no one." Lois turned to look away from Lex's stare.

"Answer Lois, did you feign love with ten weekly or would perhaps five or six be enough to sate you?" Lex questioned.

"I never feigned love." Lois said in an even voice. She was trying to keep her temper at a slow bubble.

"Then what did they pay you for Mistress Lane?" Lex now raised his voice.

"For the dream of love, for an emotional embrace and equality that can not exist in this world we live in, that you have created." Lois spoke passionately. "For the hope that somewhere in this paradise…"

"Paradise?" Lex interrupted his anger raising with every word. "Perhaps a paradise for you Miss Lane, she who fills her home with feasting and dancing every night whilst some of us do not even have a home to go to. You who fills her world with flesh and orgiastic rights summoning the help of the devil? While some of us are thrown out on the streets by our own flesh and blood to fend for ourselves. That is paradise?"

Clark had heard enough he stood on his feet and raised his own voice. "The only devilry here is your spite Lex!"

"SILENCE!" The judge shouted at Clark.

"Your lawyer here is simply jealous of what he can not have!" Clark narrowed his eyes at Lex.

"You shall not interrupt the proceedings of the Inquisition." The judge faced Clark.

"I am a fifth generation senator of this country, and the Inquisition is here against the wishes of our consent." Clark spat at him.

"And this is a religious court, you are here by my consent Mister Kent." The judge spoke menacingly.

"This is a personal vendetta that Mister Luthor has against Mistress Lane. It has no place here!" Clark continued.

"Oh but it does. You will abide by our rules Mister Kent or be forcefully removed from the court."

Clark turned to face Lois who looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew he couldn't be away from her, she needed him. Begrudgingly he sat down in his chair all while Lex smirked at him.

Lex took a breath, "The senator speaks the truth. I was bewitched by this woman." Lex's words caused hushed whispers to echo throughout the room. Lois looked at the men she knew seated next to the religious judge, each one of them rolled her eyes. She knew that if this was not a religious church that she was being tried in she wouldn't be going through this. Each of the men Lois had kept company with in this room knew that witchcraft and sex was not what Lois did to keep them coming back for more. She watched as Lex continued to put on a show, "in my weakness I fell under her spell, to pathetic ruin. It is only by the grace of God that I stand here today with a clean conscience."

Lois looked up at him, as he was now facing her. "I did not seek your company or affection."

Lex snarled and stepped toward her, "Only because I could not pay your fee."

"No." Lois replied honestly.

"No?" Lex asked taken aback.

"I loved and still love another." Lois spoke softly.

"So in other words you cast your enchanting spell over any man who casts his glace at you whether you want them or not. Love is sacred as is marriage. And you garner one to collect riches, and shame the other with infidelity. What is this if not witchcraft?" Lex turned to the judge.

"No!" Lois replied once more.

"No?" Lex shouted at her. "Did you ever give yourself to a man who could not pay your fee?"

Lois eyes watered, the tears were threatening to spill. "Yes, and I gave my heart where riches held no importance."

"What of the man I saw you fornicate with at the waterfall? Could he pay your fee?" Lois remained silent "Answer the question!"

"I did what was necessary to live!" Lois now shouted back at him.

"Answer the question!"

"What other profession would you allow me?" Lois said her voice calming somewhat. She heard her response gain a reaction from those around her. "How shall I live and survive if I can not marry?"

"Answer him!" The judge shouted.

Lois could stand still no longer she stood up from her chair. "Why must you try to damn me with every word that I say? I answered his question!"

Clark looked at Lois with pride and sorrow in his eyes, he knew she would fight for herself, but these man were giving her no room to explain. His heartbeat was racing in his chest for her. For his love.

Lex held his arm out pointing to Lois. "Look at her. Do you see her wrath?"

Lois looked at him with confusion in her eyes, what was he talking about? "Feel her power. This woman who lures the noble and respected men of Metropolis, even other countries from their wives and families, it is she and her kind who have plagued this country and made it immoral. Your grace," he turned to the judge, "We must do our duty."

The judge looked at her with a steely gaze. "Lois Lane you live at the gates of hell. You will return to this room tomorrow to hear our merciful judgment, and I hope repent for your sins before that judgment takes its course."

Lois looked at him with wide eyes. How had the questions that Lex had asked her, in any way condemned her of the charges she was accused of?

"Remove the prisoner." The judge spoke before Lois was taken back to the jail cell, which she was now familiar with. She remained in her cell alone for quite some time simply staring at the wall across from her. Her eyes did not move until she heard the rustling of keys at her cell. She turned to see Clark opening her cell door.

"Clark!" Lois whispered getting off her cot and rushing into his arms. "I thought I wouldn't see you tonight."

"I would never leave you Lois." Clark whispered before capturing her lips. Lois kissed him back, the pain shooting in her lip not bothering her in the least. She slowly ran her tongue across the seam of his plump lips which he immediately opened for her, his tongue coming out of his mouth to massage her own. The two for a few moments got lost in their embrace before pulling away. "I come with news."

"What is it?" Lois questioned.

"Bruce and Oliver have arrived, their best lawyers in toe. Now why they are not allowed to represent you, they are recognized in the religious court. They will do everything they can to help you. They did tell me to bring something to your attention."

"What?"

"Oliver's lawyer advises you to confess, even if it's false. Confess to any foolish crime they charge you of and repent for your sins." Clark spoke, Lois listened and abruptly pulled away from him.

"I will not."

"Lois? Why? You can save yourself."

"But I would be confessing to false accusations. I am not a witch and I'm not a traditional courtesan. I've only been intimate with you and yes Lex saw us at the waterfall but he apparently didn't know that it was you he saw me with." Lois said in a hushed voice. "I will not damn our relationship because of one mans bruised ego. If I am to live it will be because of an honorable decision."

"Lois no, there is no honor with men like these. They want to see you hanged! I won't allow you to so simply walk into your death! I've let you go too many times Lois, and now that I can finally have you I will not do it again." Clark pleaded with her.

"Clark if I confess to lies I will be giving them my soul. That is not who I am. That is not the woman you fell in love with, nor the woman who is standing in front of you now." Lois raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"Lois, I beg you please sleep on this."

Lois did not answer him, she simply grasped his hand and lead him over to her cot where she cuddled up beside him once more, relishing in his warmth and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow everything would turn out alright.

**There's day 1 of the trial. What did you all think? A lot of the trial dialogue is from the movie Dangerous Beauty mostly because the scene is basically perfect. Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning Lois awoke to what sounded like a mumbled conversation. She opened her eyes to see Clark at the bars of her cell with Bruce and Oliver. Lois stood up, pain shooting everywhere in her body. Slowly she walked next to Clark. "What are you both doing here?"

Oliver and Bruce each looked at her with their own sad eyes. Bruce spoke first, "Lois what have they done to you?"

"That doesn't matter." Lois shrugged wrapping her arms around Clark.

"Lois a lawyer is not allowed to defend you exactly but my lawyer has fought the Inquisition before and they've given him permission to question you today. Trust me everything will be in your favor." Bruce promised.

"Unless you do as my lawyer suggests and confess, in which you will be able to keep your life." Oliver jumped into the conversation.

"And confess to lies?" Bruce growled before turning to Lois, "Unless they are true."

"No they are not. Both of you know I have never given my body to either of you. The only person I have given myself to is the man I love. As far the morning at the waterfall that's true but Lex was so drunk that night I do not know how he could possibly recall that." Lois replied honestly.

"Just remain honest Lois. My lawyer will do all he can to help you. As Kings we really have no power in the religious court, if we did you surely would not be in the situation that you are." Bruce smiled softly before turning to Oliver. "We better go to the courthouse, I'm sure she'll be taken in soon."

"Think about what I said Lois." Oliver turned to her one final time before walking away.

Lois looked down at the ground sadly before leaning further into Clark's embrace. "You already know what you are going to do don't you?"

"I have an idea." Lois said softly. "And I hope that Bruce's lawyer will be able to further help my case."

Clark sighed, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. "I can not stop you from making whatever decision it is you choose Lois. But I promise you I will be behind you completely with all my heart. I just hope everything turns out well."

"So do I my love." Lois leaned up to kiss him softly. "But you better be going with Oliver and Bruce. They're right they'll probably be here any minute to take me back in."

Clark sighed and nodded his head. "I love you."

"I know."

"No Lois, you have to say it back to me. I need to hear it." Clark demanded. Lois smiled she knew he was distressed and did not know if Lois was going to make it out alive. He was clinging to her in any way he could, looking for even the smallest moment to stay longer. Lois took a step toward Clark, stood of the tips of her toes and kissed his lips once more.

"I love you Clark Kent." Lois smiled before reaching to her neck. "And I'll always have your heart with me."

Clark took a deep steadying breath and disappeared from her cell soon after. She knew that leaving her and trusting her was the hardest thing he had to do, but she loved him for trusting her. She was resolved in her decision and when she heard the familiar footsteps to take her back to the courthouse she stood with her head high and ready to make the journey back.

When Lois arrived back at the courthouse it was the same familiar faces that waited for her, except Oliver and Bruce were now seated next to the judge. Chloe was still there, Lex still sat menacingly in front of her, Clark was still seated in his senate seat and many of her other friends and clients filled the room. The judge banged his walking stick on the floor to start the trial anew. "Mistress Lois Lane a new lawyer has requested to question you. You shall answer all of his questions."

"I am happy to obey." Lois said as she sat straight in the seat. An elderly man with gray hair approached her with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face, this was Bruce's man.

"Yesterday Mister Luthor admitted that you enchanted him, could you tell us about the night he propositioned you?" The lawyer asked.

"Mister Luthor was a little drunk when he approached me. He was a slightly famous poet in the courts, I was also known for my poetry. He asked me if I would like to exchange poems sometime, intimately. I politely declined, not menacingly in any way, after that I tried to make small talk with him, asking him when the last time he had spoken to his father was. Mister Luthor didn't seem to happy at my bringing it up." Lois answered.

"You are familiar with Mister Luthor's father?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes, he's invited me to many parties and has been a very good friend to me. He's also helped my poetry expand." Lois replied.

"Only because she sleeps with him!" Lex stood up and shouted.

"Misstress Lane, have you ever slept with Mister Lionel Luthor?" Bruce's lawyer asked.

"I have not." There was a small whisper throughout the room. Lois turned to face Lionel to find a smile on his face, he nodded at her proudly.

"And Mister Luthor has claimed to see you fornicate in public. Would you care to elaborate on that charge?"

"The night Mister Luthor claims to have seen me in public with a mystery man he was extremely drunk. His father had thrown a get together and he had some very cruel words to say to me, he even drew his sword and lunged at me. Foolishly I then grabbed a sword and began reciting a poem at his fathers request. We had a friendly show going on, but Lex soon turned that friendly battle violent. It ended with him punching me, I fell unconscious and was taken away to be watched over. As I said Mister Luthor was extremely drunk."

"Lies! All lies! This woman is trying to enchant you into believing her your holiness." Lex acknowledged the judge.

"Lex." The judge warned.

"I simply have one more question for you Mistress Lane." Bruce's lawyer spoke.

"Yes?"

"Have you been intimate with the men you welcome into your chambers?" He asked. Lois smiled softly.

"No I have not been."

"You make a mockery of this court Mister Pennyworth! And you," The judge shouted looking at Lois, "Make a mockery of yourself. Lois Lane you have been denounced as a sorceress. Either stand and confess or stay seated and receive the Lord's judgment.

Well the plan had not worked. Bruce's lawyer had tried to help her but it did not change a thing in the eyes of the judge. Lois stood up slowly before speaking. "Then I confess."

Oliver and Bruce looked at Lois with startled eyes, Lex's eyes widened and a smile plagued his face, Clark sat in his chair and whispers resonated throughout the room. The judge spoke, "That pleases me and God. Proceed."

"I confess that as a young girl I loved a man who would not marry me due to the want of a dowry. I confess that I was left penniless and poor when my father died recently. I confess I had an aunt who taught me a different way of life, one I resisted at first but have since learned to embrace. I confess that I became a courtesan, unlike any other before me. I traded yearning for power, ignorance for education, and welcomed many friends whom were men into my life rather than be owned by one."

"Your Grace she does not speak to the charge." Lex said in boredom.

"I confess that I embraced a so called whores freedom over a wife's obedience and duty." Lois spoke toward him.

"This is not repenting Mistress Lane." The judge spoke getting tired of the games.

"Your Holiness what I am to do? I've been instructed to confess to my evils and these are my sins." Lois shrugged her shoulders.

"Your Grace her mortal sins are not an issue here, she must repent witchcraft or be condemned." Lex stood from his chair.

"She's just beginning your Grace perhaps she is heading in that direction." Clark spoke up a slight playfulness in his voice. He knew Lois was toying with them, turning their words on them.

"Senator I have warned you."

"The church can not deny her right to seek mercy that's the law." Clark announced.

"Do not instruct me boy on the laws of the church." The judge said angrily.

Clark turned to the most powerful man in Metropolis, "Then I call upon his Highness to demand that the Inquisition abide by the laws. If Christian mercy is out of the question then at least justice in Metropolis still exists."

"It does seem odd that you would deny a sinner confession." He spoke wisely. Clark smiled softly. "Mistress Lois Lane, daughter of Metropolis will damn or save herself."

"She has already damned herself, she has embraced a whore's life." Women in the back of the room snickered. "But if it pleases you sir she shall continue her heresy."

Lois smiled, "I confess that I find more ecstasy in passion and emotional connections than in prayer. For me that connection is prayer." Lois turned to Clark lifting her hand gently. "I confess that I still pray to feel the touch of my lovers lips upon me, in a protective embrace."

Clark looked at her with passion and slight fear in his eyes. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Lois stop!" Chloe shouted standing up, her voice cracking. Lois turned to face her cousin who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, save yourself! I need you!"

Lois smiled at her dearest cousin. "I confess that I still hunger for his touch. And I confess that I always know that he is mine."

Lex turned toward the judge. "Is this really necessary, with such words she hopes to bewitch us all."

"If I had lived another way, a daughter whom was thrust into a marriage by her father to then live by her husbands every whim, my soul hardened from lack of love and passion. I confess that I would rather have the life I now lead than one of such emptiness. And that endless days and nights without my love would be a far greater punishment that any one you would bestow upon me." Lois spoke turning to the judge.

"Are you finished?"

"No, no I'm not." Lois smiled turning in a circle. "You all hunger for what my kind give but can not bear to see such power in a woman. You call us women, God's greatest gift, our love, our passion, and our hunger, you call it filth and sin and heresy…"

"I shall give you one last chance Miss Lane. Do you repent?"

"I repent that there was no other way available to me. I do not repent my life or the people I have met because of it." Lois said with dignity.

"Than Lois Lane we, the holy Inquisition have heard the evidence against you and are satisfied. I hereby condemn…"

"No!" Clark shouted frantically standing up. Lois' gaze shot over to him. "There is more confession to be heard. I demand the same rights of confession!"

"You are not on trial Mister Kent!" The judge shouted.

"I confess, I am her accomplice." Clark spoke boldly locking eyes with Lois. "If my love is a witch and damned than I am damned with her. I do not repent and I never shall. I refuse to live without her."

Lois sighed with tears in her eyes at Clark's words. How could he be so stupid?

Lex stood up once more. "This is a trick." He spat. "He does this to save her."

"in your eyes she is a witch, the devil walking amongst us and I am her accomplice." Clark shouted. "If you are going to condemn her well then condemn a senator of Metropolis for witchcraft as well."

"Do you think I would hesitate to condemn a man of position?" The judge questioned.

"No I welcome it!" Clark said fiercely placing his hands in front of him. "I wait for the shackles."

"Your grace he is blinded by his own lust." Lex whispered to him.

"If she is a witch than so is every woman in Metropolis." Chloe spoke up standing up, her hands protectively over her stomach. Lois turned to her cousin smiling at her. Chloe smiled back at her cousin. The room broke out in loud conversations, quickly getting out of hand.

"SILENCE!"

Clark turned to the judge. "Your holiness we are a strange city, perhaps we are all damned." Clark took a step towards Lois taking her hand in his. "And we are indeed living in a world where women are merely pawns in a chess game played by men, and when they can not take the next step there is no options for them to support themselves. And I know that I am not alone in having feelings for this woman. Though my feelings run far far deeper than any of theirs. We accomplices should be proud," Clark looked around to each of the men he knew to have spent time with Lois. "If we do not speak now and acknowledge our feeling for Lois Lane than we are all damned with her!"

"If what he says is true, I order you to speak the names of those whom you call an accomplice." The judge said slowly.

"Your grace." Lex spoke. "The men whom loved her were under her spell, they too can not be damned. If they are damned than we will be punishing the victims of her evil ways."

"If this city is indeed corrupt and you help me wash away the dirt I shall spare your life." The judge looked to Lois.

"I had no accomplices." Lois spoke her eyes on Clark the whole time.

"Well then, stand up! All of you!" Clark shouted looking each of them in the eye. They all shared slightly frightened looks. Some time had passed and no one stood, Clark was alone.

"You see your Grace, it's all lies." Lex laughed slightly.

"Than I stand alone carrying the burdens of Metropolis and it's surrounding cities for this woman."

The judge signaled the guards. "Then arrest the senator, and his trial shall begin tomorrow."

As the guards approached Clark Lois saw from the corner of her eye Richard White stand up.

"Mister White. Do you wish to speak?"

"I am standing. That says enough." Richard said while gazing at Lois. Lois looked around as one by one each of the men she had come to know as a dear friend stood up, including Bruce and Oliver each of whom stood up with pride.

"Your Majesties?" The judge asked. Each gave him a look to kill before turning to Lois.

"Perhaps witchcraft is too cruel a charge." One man spoke up.

"Perhaps you should leave Metropolis to deal with her. The Holy Inquisition shouldn't dirty it's hands with a 'common whore'" another powerful man spoke mocking the title that Lois had received in this trial. She was indeed not a whore.

The judge looked appalled. "Everything I heard about this city is true." He stood up and began down the steps out of the court. "I leave this woman to Metropolis, who seems to richly deserve her."

Lois turned to him with wide eyes. Everyone who stood up cheered happily for Lois' release. Clark closed the distance between the two of them in a few steps. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all the passion he had felt for her. He was more than willing to die beside her on the gallows, but now they were free to live together, finally.

**Chapter 17! Don't worry this isn't the end of the story! What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Let me know in the comments! I hope I didn't disappoint. Also I know I never really mentioned who Metropolis' most powerful guy was, mostly cause I couldn't think of who to make him but just go with that he had been in Lois' company.**

**3**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Later that night Lois and Clark found themselves wrapped up in one another under the sheets of Lois' bed. After a rather passionate round of love making the two were completely spent and laying, limbs tangled, panting enjoying the afterglow. Lois propped herself up on her elbow, a hand going up to Clark's chest rubbing softly.

"So explain to me how you're father just agreed to allow you to marry whomever you wanted? Because no offense but I don't see your father allowing himself to be made a fool of and not striking back with an iron fist." Lois spoke admiring his features. She smiled as Clark's eyes fluttered open.

"I don't know really, I guess he figured after eighteen years of fighting him on the subject, over ten of them being because of you, and pulling off the rouse at the wedding it was time to give up on the subject. I'm fairly certain that if my mother hadn't been there we'd still be fighting about it right now." Clark chuckled, his fingers teasingly running up and down Lois' back.

"You know, I never thought I would feel sympathy for your wife to be but after what you told me about Lana, how horrible a life she must have led. Living with an aunt and uncle that constantly made her feel like a burden and then being torn away from the person you love more than anything." Lois spoke softly before without thinking tightening her grasp on Clark.

"I'm glad though that she is now able to marry Jason. Convenient that her home country's law allowed this to be possible." Clark smiled. "If I didn't know any better I would say that it was fate."

"Hmm." Lois sounded closing her eyes and before she knew it, fell asleep nestled on Clark's chest.

The next morning Lois was pulled out of sleep by Clark gently kissing her exposed shoulder, she closed her eyes tighter and moaned. "Clarkkkkkkkk! After the past few days I just want to sleep."

She heard him laugh before her hand was elevated and she felt something slide onto her finger. Lois allowed her eyes to finally open, the sunlight assaulting her eyes momentarily. She pulled the sheet close to her chest and looked down at a smiling Clark holding her hand which now had a glittering ring on it. Lois gasped slightly, "Clark…"

"I know it's not traditional for a man to give a woman another ring besides her wedding ring but I saw this and thought of you." Clark spoke lovingly. "And I will put a wedding ring on your finger Lois. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

Lois smiled down at him before a laugh escaped her mouth which she covered with her now ring clad hand. Composing herself she cupped his face and leaned down closing the gap between them so her face was inches from his. "I love you Clark Kent." She said adoringly.

Clark smiled at her, reaching up to grasp the silver necklace with the heart pendant he had given her all those years ago. Never in his life did he think they would end up in the position that they were, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. Through all the trials and tribulations he would not change their relationship now for anything in the world. "I love you Lois Lane." Clark gently tugged on the chain of her necklace closing the gap between them, their lips touching one another, sparks flying between them as it always did.

Before they could get wrapped up in each other again a knock on Lois' door interrupted them. Lois pulled back from Clark panting slightly, "Yes?"

"Forgive me Mistress but his Majesty the King of Gotham is here." Elizabeth's soft voice announced through the door. Lois rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"What does he want? I'm sort of preoccupied." Lois chuckled as Clark kissed her neck softly.

"I think you'll find this important Lois." Bruce's rough voice called through the door. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips.

Lois turned toward Clark whispering, "Put on some pants." Clark smiled leaning in to kiss her once more before Lois spoke again. "Give me a minute."

Lois pulled on a heavy dressing robe quickly buttoning it up to her neck. She laughed upon seeing Clark, his hair completely disheveled from sleep and sex. Lois smoothed his hair down to make their activities not so obvious. When Lois had decided that the two of them were decent enough for his company Lois called out, "You can come in Bruce."

Bruce entered with a smirk on his face watching as the couple stood extremely far apart from one another. "Oh stop if you two, like I don't know what you were up to. If I had just been on trial for two days and treated the way you were the entire time being kept away from the woman I love, I wouldn't have even let me in." he teased.

"Well we both know Clark was not kept away from me." Lois smiled at Bruce. "So what is it you've come to tell me that's so important?"

"I've had Lex arrested for falsely accusing you." Bruce smirked. "And it turns out Lex has been involved in a lot of things even you weren't aware of. I don't think you'll ever have to worry about seeing him again."

"Thank you Bruce." Lois stepped towards him to hug him tightly. "You really didn't have to do that."

"You are a friend Lois, it's my pleasure that I can help." Bruce said before pulling away from her. "I don't employ the best lawyer in the world to have him sit by idly."

"Yes but I'm sure even friends don't put themselves in the position of publically helping a woman, a courtesan no less." Lois smiled softy.

"I hope that after your trial things will start to change in the ways of how women are treated. I know I've learned a thing or two." Bruce nodded before his gaze fell to her hand. He looked up to Clark. "Well then, I guess congratulations are in order?"

Bruce extended his hand toward Clark. Clark shook it. Bruce turned toward Lois. "I guess this means our days of spending time together are numbered."

"No Bruce. Just because I'll be married it doesn't mean I'll be locked away like other Metropolis wives." Lois smiled wrapping her arms around Clark whom smiled proudly.

"I don't know Clark if I was you I would lock her away in a tower and keep her all to myself." Bruce laughed.

"I wouldn't even try." Clark smiled down at Lois.

"Okay that's my cue. Congratulations on the wedding. I'll expect my invitation in the mail." Bruce turned to leave the room.

"Thanks again Bruce!" They both called out after him.

Clark smiled turning to Lois gazing down at her ring. "So? Do you like it?"

Lois rolled her eyes and huffed slightly. "Like it? Clark I love it! We'll have to start planning the wedding soon."

"I don't want a big wedding." Clark said quietly.

"Neither do I. And it's not like I have much family anyway." Lois shrugged. Lois watched as a glitter appeared in Clark's eyes, and a smirk graced his lips. "What?"

"Just us." Clark smiled.

"Just us what?"

"Just me, you and the priest. Who says we need to have everyone we know watch us exchange vows? The only person I care about is you, you're the only one I need there." Clark clasped her hands in his. Lois smiled at the idea.

"Just us." She repeated. "I love that! I'll have my seamstress start to make my wedding attire, and we can marry as soon as possible."

"I can't wait." Clark smiled down at her kissing her once more before sweeping her into his arms and back to bed.

**Just a short chapter to tie up loose ends and set up what's to come aka the wedding! What'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The day had finally arrived, the day that Lois had never thought would happen, her wedding day. Not only was it her wedding day, but it was the day she would forever link herself to the love of her life Clark Kent. Years, days ago even, it seemed an impossibility, a distant dream never to become reality but alas it was here and very real. Lois and Clark had decided on an extremely intimate wedding, with only the priest and one witness. Earlier that morning Lois, Chloe, Elizabeth and Mary (Lois' seamstress) all left her home and headed for Clark's new estate on the outskirts of Metropolis. When they had arrived at the large estate Lois had no time to even take in the surroundings as they were immediately whisked away to a room for Lois and her ladies to prepare in.

Chloe sat with a smile on her face watching as her cousin was prepared for the day. "I never thought this day would happen. You and Clark Kent."

"Believe me Chloe, I never thought it would happen either." Lois shook her head as she stood in her corset and skirt while her seamstress brought her wedding gown to her. "But Clark's father finally gave him the freedom to marry who he wants. And Clark planning that wedding rouse was the reason for that."

"I have to admit Clark has changed a lot in the past couple of months." Chloe cocked her head. "It seems like he's this whole other person."

"He is. I feel like Clark has become a man over the past few months. He's so much more confident and self assured. I like it." Lois blushed lightly while Chloe chuckled at her cousin's honest words.

"I want to thank you Lois, for allowing me to be the only guest at your wedding. It means a lot." Chloe smiled looking down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. Lois frowned slightly before approaching her cousin, bending down to her eyelevel.

"Chloe you are the only family I have in the world, you are more like a sister to me than a cousin. And I will always be there for you." Lois smiled hugging her cousin gingerly, not wanting to squeeze too tight and harm her or the baby. Chloe wiped the single tear that fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, being pregnant has really been playing with my emotions." Chloe apologized.

"No need to apologize cousin." Lois rested her hands on Chloe's elbows before pulling back when she heard the seamstress enter the room, a smile on her face.

"Your wedding gown my lady." Lois smiled at Chloe before standing in front of the mirror in her dressing room. Lois had seen the dress before but something about seeing the dress on the day of her wedding made her smile and her heart fill with joy.

Lois soon found herself tied into the gown, it was all a bit surreal. Lois took a deep breath and opened her eyes, gazing at herself in the mirror for the first time in the dress. It was absolutely perfect. The dress was an off-white almost gold tinted fabric with a discreet floral design. The bodice was beaded and jeweled and the neckline was modest yet somewhat revealing. The bodice came to a "V" and the skirt gracefully flowed from it, a string of pearls decorating the bottom of the dress. It looked like a dress made for a Queen, not a common woman, but Lois adored it, and she knew Clark would love it as well. Lois' seamstress had pulled small sections of Lois' hair back off her face, braiding them until they met in the back. It was tradition for a bride to be to wear her hair down. As for jewelry Lois had decided not to over accessorize herself. She wore a pair of golden earrings, the heart pendant that Clark had given her years ago, and the ring Clark had given her the morning after her trial had ended. Lois watched as the sheer wedding veil was pinned into her braid and put into position, ready to cover Lois' face when it came time to go.

"Thank you Mary." Lois said to her seamstress before she smiled and turned to her cousin. She held her arms out at her sides. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think you are a vision." Chloe stood up, her loose gown pooling at her feet showing off her rather large stomach.

"I only wish you could have been so blessed on your wedding day Chloe." Lois sighed.

"Well one good thing came out of my marriage." Chloe smiled her hands resting over her stomach. "I'll have this little one in my life."

Lois smiled at her cousin, at least one good thing had come out of it. Lois knew that Chloe would protect and love her child more than anything else in the world. When Chloe gasped however Lois went pale with fear. "Chloe? Chloe are you okay?"

The petite blond simply smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, she's kicking." Chloe reached for Lois' hand and gently placed it on her stomach. Lois gasped when she felt a small kick though the thin silk of Chloe's dress.

"I feel it! That's incredible!" Lois said happily. "I can not wait to meet the little one."

"Neither can I." Chloe smiled.

The two were pulled out of their delight when they heard footsteps at the other side of the door. Lois turned to see Winchester at the door, "My lady whenever you are ready they're ready for you."

Lois nodded her head a smile on her face. Mary stood in front of Lois and pulled the veil over her face. She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"My lady." Mary bowed her head before leaving the room.

"I think that's my cue. Take you're time I still need to waddle my way down the aisle." Chloe winked at her cousin before disappearing from the room. Lois walked up to the door where Winchester still stood.

"Did you ever think you'd see the day?" Lois asked him playfully.

"I did. The way Mister Kent looks at you, I knew from the moment I saw you two that this was your future." Winchester said honestly smiling at Lois. "And if I may say, you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you Winchester." Lois smiled. "I have some news for you."

"Oh?"

"Clark and I have discussed it, and while I'm keeping my home in Metropolis I've asked that you stay with me be it here, or in Metropolis. That is if you would like to." Lois offered. Winchester had been a very good friend to her and kept her safe, always making sure to keep an ear out for Lois' safety when she was with a client. She trusted him completely.

"I would like that very much my lady." Winchester smiled accepting the offer immediately.

Lois took a breath, "What do you say? You think we've given her enough time to get down to the room and stand at the altar."

"I guess so, I'm not exactly privy to the ways of a pregnant woman." Winchester chuckled offering his arm to Lois which she accepted with a chuckle.

As the two walked to the room where Clark was waiting with Chloe and the minister Lois was finally able to take in a bit of the surroundings. The estate was open and seemed to welcome the warm glow that filled it. It all seemed like a dream, the stone of the walls were not cold like she had once experienced but sturdy and strong. Candles were lit all throughout the hall even though it was daylight still. This was a home to start a life in. Lois and Winchester turned a corner and the air immediately left Lois' lungs. Standing in the candle filled room was Clark, her Clark, waiting for her. While candles seemed to be lit everywhere the light and warm glow that filled the room streamed in from the windows. It was breathtaking.

Clark stood before her in an extravagant silver top which seemed to glisten in the sunlight, black riding pants, and leather riding boots. He looked sinfully delicious, Lois was so used to seeing him in deep blue fabrics she never realized how much the silver suited him. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest but a calm seemed to overtake her body when she finally reached Clark and the minister. Clark extended his hand to Lois, a smile playing on his lips. Lois slipped her arm from Winchester's and placed her hand in Clark's, the sheer size of his hand making Lois' look so small. Lois stood in front of Clark her heart skipped a beat when he reached for her veil, delicately lifting it up and flipping it over, the fall over her cascading curls of hair. Lois' eyes were glittering and she could not stop smiling. She gave Clark's hands a gentle squeeze which he returned reassuringly. "We gather here today in the eyes of God and these witness' to join in holy matrimony Lois Lane and Clark Kent. If any of you here now know of a reason why these two should not be joined speak now, or forever hold your piece."

Lois knew no one would be able to interrupt their wedding but when no one spoke up she still breathed a sigh of relief. The minister smiled and looked from Lois to Clark. "If you two have anything you wish to say to one another speak now."

Clark spoke first, "Lois I've wanted to be here in this moment with you for so long. You've been with me when I was the shy little boy living in his fathers shadow, to the confident man who is happy to make his own mark on the world. I don't think I would have been able to become that man had it not been for your influence. You are my match in every way, my muse, my heart. And I can't wait to start our life together."

Clark nodded his head and Lois followed. "Clark if I said that I thought this could ever be a possibility it would be a lie. I've dreamt of this day since we were children. I've gone through a lot in my life, but somehow you were always there giving me strength to face each obstacle that was thrown my way. I've watched you change into the man you are today and am so proud of you. You asked me to keep your heart safe and I promise here and now I always will, it will never be better protected than it is with me. And in return you'll always have mine. I love you Clark, and I too can not wait to begin our life together after all these years."

"Repeat after me." The minister spoke when they had finished.

The two smiled at each other Clark speaking first. "I Clark Kent take you Lois Lane to be my wife and partner in life. I commit to you the fidelity and loyalty of my body and soul. With all my worldly goods I thee endow. I will forever keep you in sickness and health, for better or for worse. I shall always feel the love I feel for you today from this day forward. With this ring I thee wed, this gold and silver I thee give, and with my body I thee worship."

As Clark finished his words he slipped a glittering ring on Lois' finger. After taking a moment to compose herself Lois spoke her vows. "I Lois Lane take you Clark Kent to be my husband and partner in life. I commit to you the fidelity and loyalty of my body and soul. With all my worldly goods I thee endow. I will forever keep you in sickness and health, for better or for worse. I shall always feel the love I feel for you today from this day forward. With this ring I thee wed, this gold and silver I thee give, and with my body I thee worship."

Lois slipped a silver band on Clark's ring finger. She looked up at him meeting his eyes, she was sure they were an exact mirror to hers, a mirror of unyielding love and affection. She saw that his eyes were glistening and he was smiling as if he was a child, Lois knew the same was true for her.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister turned to Clark. "You may kiss your bride."

Clark smiled down at Lois, a small hushed chuckle escaping his lips. He wrapped his arms around Lois, her left arm wrapping around his neck and her right hand cupping his cheek. Clark leaned down, his eyes fluttering shut and met Lois' lips in a heartfelt tender kiss. They didn't get too carried away as there was a man of the church in front of them, as well as Chloe, Winchester, Elizabeth and Mary along with some of Clark's staff. Clark pulled away with a smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lois smiled up at him.

"I present to you Clark and Lois Kent." The minister announced. The couple turned to the small number of people in the room who clapped for the newlywed couple.

Clark had a feast prepared for the house staff and Lois' guests. Everyone ate and drank merrily in honor of the couple. Lois and Clark sat at the head of the table, their hands interlaced. "An intimate wedding was refreshing." Chloe smiled at Lois. "And certainly unique."

"Well we're not like every other couple." Lois smiled.

"No you certainly aren't." Chloe shook her head as she popped a fruit in her mouth.

Lois turned to Clark taking a small sip of wine. "Do you ever worry Clark?"

"Worry about what my darling?" Clark questioned his finger tracing the angles of her face.

"Do you think marriage will change us?" Lois questioned. Clark simply smiled.

"No, never." Clark smiled reassuringly. "Marriage may change other people but it could never change us. You are still you and I am still I. While we stand together nothing shall ever bring us down. We are stronger together."

Lois smiled resting her forehead against his. "That is exactly why I need you, you are the light guiding me from my sometimes dark thoughts."

Clark smiled and kissed her forehead. "Then I shall always guide and keep you in the light."

Lois smiled up at him as he began to speak again, this time in the form of a poem.

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds _

_Admit impediments; love is not love _

_Which alters when it alteration finds, _

_Or bends with the remover to remove: _

_O, no, it is an ever-fixèd mark, _

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken; _

_It is the star to every wand'ring bark, _

_Whose worth's unknown, although his heighth be taken. _

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks _

_Within his bending sickle's compass come; _

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, _

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom. _

_If this be error and upon me proved, _

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

"A poem for our wedding day, and our love." Clark whispered against her lips. And for the rest of the festivities Lois did not once worry about changing now that she and Clark were married. She knew as long as they were together they would not bend to any wind, being together grounded them. Their marriage was one of true equality, one unlike any other before it, one to be a standard for others after it.

Lois gazed out the window seeing that the sun had long since set and the moon was now filling the hall with a pale white light while the candles glowed warmly. She looked around many of their guests had long since retired, only a few continued to snack on their food and dance. Chloe had retired to her private chamber, her pregnancy causing her to want to sleep more than ever.

She turned toward Clark who was watching Winchester dance with one of his maids, a smile on his face. "Clark?"

"Hmm?" He asked turning toward her. The happiness was apparent in his face, Lois didn't think she had ever seen him so happy.

"Perhaps we should retire for the night." Lois suggested placing a hand on his chest slowly rubbing the silver fabric. Realization flashed in Clark's eyes and he grinned wickedly.

"Who am I to deny my wife anything?" Clark stood up offering his hand to her. Lois smiled taking his hand as he helped her to her feet. He entwined their fingers together and led her from the table out of the hall. The guests were so wrapped up in their own fun they didn't even realize the newlyweds slip out of the room.

"Promise me something." Lois asked as they walked through the halls.

"Anything." Clark smiled down at her.

"Tomorrow I want you to show me around the estate, I want to see everything." Lois said eagerly.

"I'm happy to oblige." Clark said lovingly before stopping at a closed door. Lois knew this was it, the moment where they would share a wedding bed, something she had always dreamt about. It wouldn't be the first time they would be intimate but she knew this time it would be different. Clark pushed open the heavy oak doors before scooping Lois up into his strong arms and carrying her into the bedroom, each of them giggling enthusiastically anticipating what was to come.

**Lois' wedding dress****: **http:/ www. costumersguide. com/ elizabeth2/ white41. jpg

**Wedding dress****: **http:/ www. costumersguide. com/ elizabeth2/ white27. jpg

**Wedding dress 3: **http:/ www. costumersguide. com/ elizabeth2/ white12. jpg

**Clark's top: **http:/ image. wetpaint. com/ image/ 1/ 72OWNBUVCeoY8Q0sPYfNJw1018730/GW473H333

**Welp they've tied the knot! NC-17 chapter of the wedding night will be posted probably tomorrow. The poem is as always, not mine it's Shakespeare's Sonnet 116 "Let Me Not to the Marriage of True Minds." What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Let me know in the comments, you know I love them **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 (NC-17)**

Lois giggled as Clark shut the door with his foot making sure to keep a tight protective hold on Lois. A roaring fire was blazing in the fireplace in their chambers. Clark had flowers distributed all throughout the room, candles lit, and fresh fruit sitting on a tray next to the bed. Even though it wouldn't be their first intimate night together Clark had wanted Lois to feel nothing less than comfortable in her new home. She kicked her feet slightly, "Clark! Put me down!"

"It's tradition, I had to carry you over the threshold." Clark smiled before placing her on her feet, gazing into her eyes.

"Look at you following tradition." Lois smiled taking a step toward Clark, her hands rubbing up and down Clark's chest. "Because I would say nothing about our relationship is traditional."

Clark gently tucked a curl behind Lois' ear. "It may not be traditional, but it's brought us here, to this moment."

"Mmm" Lois nodded her head slightly before lifting up onto her toes to capture Clark's lips in a heated kiss. In all honesty Lois did not want to talk, she wanted Clark. Lois gently massaged Clark's lips with her own before sweeping her tongue out licking the seam of his lips which didn't stay closed for long. Clark parted his lips and slipped his tongue out surprising Lois. She loved this game that she played with Clark. They loved to play with who was the dominate figure in their intimate moments. And while Lois loved to be in charge to a point she found Clark's masculinity and dominance absolutely intoxicating. When it felt as if Lois was about to burst she pulled away from Clark panting, their short shallow exhales mingled together as they got lost in each others eyes.

Lois' fluttered her lashes bringing her hands up to the buttons of Clark's silver shirt. "You know Clark, I love you in royal blues, deep reds and yellows but this shirt. Mmm it's sinful."

Clark grinned down at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Look at you, my little minx, you're quite eager tonight."

Lois undid the last button of the shirt and pushed it off his chest revealing a loose grey undershirt. Lois pushed it up and over Clark's head, revealing is muscular chest to her eyes. She grinned. "I am your wife now, and I think you should know by now that I'm always eager."

"Well then." Clark said in a deep husky voice stepping into Lois' space causing her to back up until she hit the bedpost of their bed. "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

Before Lois could blink Clark had spun her around, her hands quickly resting on the sturdy bedpost to steady her balance. She felt Clark begin to pull at the laces of her gown. Suddenly she felt his breath kissing her ear. "You look beautiful today Lois."

Lois sighed as she leaned her head back toward Clark nuzzling him slightly.

"But you always take my breath away." Clark continued as he kept working at finishing undoing the laces. "And your gown is extravagant, but I think it's a little inappropriate for right now."

Lois giggled feeling Clark finish undoing the last bit of lace of her gown. "I agree."

She felt her gown slack and begin to slowly fall down. Clark's hands then teasingly pushed the gown down before it fell to the floor in a pool of fabric. Lois went to turn around but Clark's hands held her hips still. "Nut uh." Clark whispered kissing the shell of her ear sending a shiver up Lois' spine. Clark quickly began work on undoing Lois' corset. "You know, as enticing as corsets and gowns make you look I curse how long it takes me to get you out of them." Lois chuckled at his words, especially because she had often thought similar thoughts when she was undressing Clark. "Perhaps on our honeymoon I should keep you naked."

Lois felt Clark finish unlacing her corset before wrapping his arms around her front, cupping her breasts and gently allowing the corset and skirt to join the gown on the floor. Lois moaned as Clark gently palmed her breasts his thumb and pointer finger tweaking her nipples until they became hardened buds under his touch. Lois quickly turned in his embrace pushing her breasts against his bare chest. She smiled at Clark as she began to unlace his trousers. "Only if you'll join me."

"I think that could be arranged." Clark grinned wickedly as he felt her push his trousers down and off his hips. Lois reached between the two of them and wrapped her fingers around Clark's large hardened member gently rubbing up and down his length. Clark quickly pulled back from her, a startled and confused look crossing Lois' face. Clark simply smiled. "Tonight is all about you my darling."

Clark scooped Lois up in his arms and gently laid her down on the bed. The vision of her was causing his head to spin, she laid on the bed with a wicked gleam in her eye, her arms over her head, not wearing anything except her garter which was fastened on her thigh. He knew he was staring when Lois' voice filled his senses, "Aren't you going to join me?"

Clark grinned and slowly crawled up toward Lois. The look in his eyes was almost predatorial, like an animal stalking its prey. Clark crawled on top of Lois immediately bent down to capture her lips in a demanding lips. Lois ground her hips into Clark's in an attempt to create some sort of friction between the two of them. Clark wouldn't have it and held her hips down in place, which caused her to whine in response. Clark pulled back and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, Lois looked positively flustered beneath him, she was pouting her lips in a very inviting manner. Clark reached over to the tray of fruit grabbing a slice of pomegranate. Clark took a bite of the juicy sweet fruit before placing it at Lois' lips. It didn't take Lois long before she opened her mouth taking the fruit in savoring its sweetness. Clark kissed her lips tenderly before moving down her body kissing the hollow of her throat, continuing down teasingly giving each of Lois' taut nipples a soft lick. Clark knew he was driving Lois absolutely mad, she was squirming beneath him due to the sensations she was feeling. Clark smiled to himself before continuing to kiss town her stomach, causing Lois to arch into his touch. Clark placed a soft kiss to Lois mound before pulling his head away.

"Oh my god Clark!" Lois cried out in frustration.

"Patience my love." Clark said softly giving a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh. He felt Lois' muscle there twitch. Lois propped herself up on her elbows to watch what Clark was doing. Her eyes widened at the sight of him gently opening his mouth placing her lace garter between his teeth. Clark looked up, their eyes meeting. He reached under her leg which Lois gladly extended for him. Clark slowly, almost painfully so, inched the garter off of Lois' slim leg, his eye never leaving Lois' the sight of it alone caused Lois to moan out. When Clark had slipped the garter off of Lois' leg he had decided he had put her through enough, he slowly parted her legs a bit wider before leaning in to place a light kiss on Lois' wet center which caused her to practically jump out of her body.

"Oh my god!" Lois cried out panting as she reached out grasping the sheets. Clark felt a sense of pure male satisfaction overtake him at her cry of pleasure, just the fact that he was the one making her feel those sensations was completely arousing. Using his thumbs Clark gently spread her lips and swiped his tongue the complete length of her slit before wrapping softly around her hardened bud. Lois couldn't help her fingers threading through his hair and how she pulled on it slightly.

Lois knew it wasn't going to take much to send her into ecstasy, especially not after Clark had teased her so much. As much as she wanted to just shatter she didn't want to do it without Clark.

"Clark." She panted giving his hair a slight pull. "Clark…"

Clark pulled back from her center with a look of dismay, almost like a little boy who was just told no by his father. The glistening around his mouth was iniquitous, to say the least. Lois looked at him and whispered, "Not without you."

Clark nodded and gently pulled her up into a sitting position. Now it was Lois' turn to be confused. Clark lifted her up as if she weighed no more than a sheet of paper, causing a small shriek to fall from Lois lips. Clark easily sat her down over his erection, the two of them moaning out at the feeling of their joining, their first as husband and wife. Lois wrapped her arms around Clark, resting on the rippling muscles of his back. Clark's hands rested on Lois' hips. "Are you okay?" Clark asked.

Lois kissed his lips, pulling away with a pop before slowly rocking her hips back and forth on his erection. Clark held Lois close to him his lips finding a nipple which he suckled on happily. The two of them moved together in their slow and intimate rhythm completely loosing themselves in the feeling of each other. Lois cried out as Clark slowly sped up the pace, the sound of their breathing and their bodies joining creating an almost hypnotic effect on her. She knew she was close, and she could feel Clark twitch within her.

Lois threw her head back, her lips falling open in a silent cry. "Lois." Clark called her name in the raspy voice he seemed to acquire when they were in the throes of passion. Lois lulled her head upright looking down at him. "Look at me, I want to see you come undone."

His seductive words caused a shivers to go up and down Lois' spine. Her hips increased in speed, she was just on the brink of release. With a final cry she placed her forehead against Clark's as she shattered completely. She fought to keep her eyes open as Clark released a cry and she was happy that she had because the sight of such a powerful man falling over the edge was one of the most beautiful sights Lois had ever seen. And he was hers forever. His seed filled Lois, the sheer feeling alone causing Lois to moan and buck her hips from the aftershocks. Completely spent Lois pulled Clark back onto the bed, his member falling out of her much to Lois' displeasure. He rested his head on her breasts, never having felt more content in his life.

The two of them can down from their high, their breath slowly evening out. Clark was the first to speak. He placed a kiss to the valley between her breasts, "My wife."

The title alone was still somewhat surreal to Lois. This was her life, she had never thought it would be true. Lois brushed her fingers through his hair. She kissed the top of his head, "My husband, for always."

"Forever." Clark smiled before turning over and bringing Lois with him. Lois gladly cuddled up to him and his warmth, intertwining their fingers together before falling into the most contented sleep she had ever experienced in her life.

**I wanted this chapter and love scene to be different from the previous ones... so tell me: Did I accomplish that? Let me know what you all thought!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 (The final chapter. Epilogue to follow)**

The next morning Lois woke before Clark. She smiled as his arm was protectively wrapped around her and gazed up at his sleeping face. He looked so at ease, angelic even. A small piece of hair fell out over his forehead and it was the most adorable thing Lois had ever seen. With a sigh she snuggled even deeper into her husbands embrace and stayed there for she wasn't sure how long. Her eyes scanned the room before falling on the balcony of their room, she could see the warm sun rays calling toward her.

Gently Lois slipped from his embrace without waking him. She pushed the sheets off of her and walked toward the balcony. Realizing that she couldn't just walk out onto the balcony with no clothes she quickly looked around the room for something to slip over her body. Her eyes landed on one of Clark's long overcoats which was made of a bright red velvet. Lois reached for it and quickly threw it over her shoulders wrapping it tightly around her curvy form.

As she stepped out onto the balcony it was as if the sun shone even brighter warming her face and hair. In the distance she could hear birds singing and trees rustling. Lois closed her eyes and savored the warm sun with the slight breeze that accompanied that summer day. The moment was perfect and she had felt content. Suddenly she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her.

"What are you thinking about?" Clark whispered against her ear kissing the shell of it softly.

"About how lucky I am." Lois said softly leaning back into him. "I don't think anyone is luckier than I am on this day."

"Except maybe me." Clark smiled rocking her softly back and forth.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Lois turned her head to look up at him.

"No." Clark shook his head. "I only just woke up."

"Good." Lois smiled kissing his lips softly. They were pulled out of their moment by a knock on the door. Clark walked over to the door opening it seeing Elizabeth on the other side smiling sheepishly with a tray in her hands.

"Good morning your Grace's." Elizabeth said placing the tray on a nearby table. It was full of fresh fruit and drinks for breakfast. She walked towards' Lois, speaking in a low voice "Will my lady be having her usual morning drink?"

Lois smiled gazing up at Clark, "No Beth, that will no longer be necessary."

Elizabeth bowed her head, before turning to leave the room. Clark popped a grape in his mouth before lifting the plate and bringing it over to Lois. He offered her the plate before asking, "What drink?"

Lois blushed softly before looking up at Clark, "Promise you won't be mad at me?"

Clark looked concerned, he swallowed his grape and cupped her cheek. "That would be impossible. Is something wrong?"

"After our first night together when you left my aunt came into my room and presented me with a green colored drink. She told me, 'Children my dear are a deficit,' it was a drink that would keep me from getting pregnant." Lois looked down at her foot which was shaking slightly.

Clark placed a comforting hand on Lois' shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You did what you had to do."

"I know I just, I don't want you to think I was trying to deceive you." Lois said worriedly. Clark smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon Lois' forehead.

"I thought nothing of the sort." Clark said softly before pulling away from her. "Now I suggest you get dressed, I have a surprise for you."

Lois took a breath and smiled brightly, "A surprise? Clark tell me!"

"Then it would ruin the surprise my love." Clark winked at Lois. He reached down and took her hands in his. "I'll leave you to dress."

Lois watched Clark disappear from the room before calling for Mary and Elizabeth. It didn't take Lois long to get ready, she dressed in a blue gown with a silver hue with a low cut neck line decorated with pearls, her long form fitting sleeves were lavender and lined with fur. Her bodice dipping down into a V shape before the skirt flowed out to her feet. Elizabeth pulled some of Lois' hair up pinning it up with a clip of diamonds, and her pendant hung around her neck. "Thank you ladies" Lois thanked the women before leaving her room hoping to find Clark. Instead she first ran into Chloe.

"Chloe!" Lois smiled brightly hugging her cousin as best as she could. "I hope you slept well."

Chloe placed a hand over her stomach, "This little one gives me no rest. I trust that she'll be here any day now. But you'll know that soon enough."

Lois smiled at her cousin before wrapping her arm around Chloe's. "Come with me, Clark told me he had a surprise for me but I did not tell me where he would be waiting."

The two leisurely strolled through the house before hearing some voices out in the gardens. The two cousins headed in the direction of the news before laying eyes on Clark and another familiar face. Chloe's grip tightened on Lois' hand. Clark was waiting in the gardens with James Olsen, world renowned artist and Chloe's first and only love.

"Clark." Lois gasped looking from him to James, "James."

"My lady." James bowed before glancing toward Chloe. "Your Grace."

Lois' heart broke for her cousin, not only was this the first time she was seeing James since she had married but she was now with child. Lois was sure that James' heart was breaking. Clark immediately saw his mistake and turned to Chloe. "I'm deeply sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Clark." Chloe smiled before turning to James. "It's nice to see you again James."

James smiled his boyish grin as Chloe kissed his cheek. "How are you your Grace?"

"It's Chloe you know that." Chloe smiled at him. "And at the moment very uncomfortable."

James laughed as Chloe placed her hands on her stomach, but those around him could hear the hurt in his laugh. "I hope you have found happiness Chloe."

"I have not known happiness and freedom for a long while, but I will once my child is born." Chloe put on a brave face.

"I trust you shall be the best mother in the world." James smiled at her before taking a deep breath turning to the newlyweds.

"Right well I hoped this wouldn't be awkward but my surprise for you my love is this. I've commissioned James to paint a portrait of you and I, to stand forever a visual evidence of our love." Clark admitted turning his sorry eyes to Chloe.

"Right well I believe my carriage is here. I must return home." Chloe smiled before nodding to James once more. "It was a pleasure seeing you James. I've missed your company."

James smiled at the compliment before she disappeared from the gardens. Lois looked at James and hugged him softly. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

James brushed it off. "It's fine, an honest mistake. Not all of us are destined for happy endings. But now I am to paint yours. And I swear on my hands it shall be the best portrait I've ever painted."

Clark sat himself on a bench in front of a fountain, pointing to the soft ground in front of him. Lois took Clark in for a moment, he was dressed in a deep blue velvet with gold embroidering, white pants and black riding boots. She had never seen him in such a decadent outfit. Lois took a seat between Clark's legs, wrapping her arm under one, resting her hand on his thigh. Clark stroked her hair softly. "Are you happy my love?"

"I am." Lois smiled watching as James started to work on his canvas. "I just wish everyone could have been as lucky as I am."

"Perhaps one day my love all marriages will happen because of love, and love only. Not for gaining position or wealth." Clark said tenderly. "And I swear to you now, if you and I are blessed with children, and we have a daughter she will marry for love."

Lois smiled kissing the side of Clark's knee. "That gives me great comfort. But I had no doubt that you would feel that way."

Clark and Lois sat for hours as James painted them, the two of them making small talk and enjoying their time in each others company. It was their first day together as a married couple, the first of many happy days together. Each aware of the luck the had been blessed with and that they were able to be married and in love at the same time.

At the end of the day James had finished the portrait and called Clark and Lois over to look at his work. Clark helped Lois up from the grass and hand in hand they walked over the James. When Lois' eyes gazed at the canvas her jaw slacked slightly. In front of her was perhaps the most lifelike portrait Lois had ever seen in her life. The detail was extraordinary as was the lighting and shadowing. "James it's amazing!"

"Thank you my lady." James smiled at Lois.

"You know James for a man of your talents I think you did Lois a large disservice." Clark teased the painter while Lois's eyes widened and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"That was horrible Clark! You're supposed to be charming." Lois tried to hold back a laugh.

"And we my love are supposed to live happily ever after." Clark wrapped his arm around her.

"Says who?" Lois playfully questioned.

"Me." Clark said softly before his lips descended on Lois'. Lois whimpered softly before pulling back.

"I like that." Lois whispered against him lips before wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

**Lois' gown****: **http:/ image. wetpaint. com/ image/ 1/ 2d3mrkMabMs5Ij5fa8z8WA20306/GW351H197

**Clark's top (i LOVE THIS FABRIC!): **http:/ image. wetpaint. com/ image/ 1/ 2d3mrkMabMs5Ij5fa8z8WA20306/GW351H197

**Woo hoo! Last chapter before the epilogue! What did you all think? I know Chloe's wrap up seems bitter sweet but I wanted there to be a polarizing difference between her life and Lois'. Chloe's happiness will come from her baby. So what did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Leave me some comments3**


	23. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Four Years Later**

Lois sat in a tub filled with steaming water leaning back against a very hard body, her husbands, Clark Kent. Clark had his long arms wrapped around Lois' stomach, which was still slightly rounded from just giving birth a week prior. Lois slowly swirled her hands around in the warm water which had a tint of pink in it from the serum Lois had poured in which was supposed to make the skin softer. Over the years Lois and Clark had come to realize that something they thoroughly enjoyed doing was taking a simple bath together. They enjoyed it so much that Clark had surprised Lois with a new tub that was twice the size of their first so they could easily fit inside of it.

"I can't believe it's been four years." Clark whispered against Lois' ear. Lois was positive that their second child would come into the world on their wedding anniversary but the little one proved her wrong, proving that he absolutely had the blood of a Lane in him.

"I know. It feels like only yesterday that we said 'I do'. Although I must admit I do enjoy the presents we get every year on our anniversary from Lionel Luthor, Richard White, Bruce and Oliver. Their generosity is far too kind." Lois smiled up at him pausing for a moment. "It seems like yesterday that Sophia came into our lives."

"It does, and she came nine months after our wedding night, just as the doctors said." Clark tightened his hold on her.

"Who would have thought we would be so lucky?" Lois shook her head, cupping her hand to fill it with water before pouring it down her exposed arm. "Although I don't know exactly how lucky we are considering your father is coming today to see his grandson for the first time."

"Oh come on Lois, whatever qualms my father had with you in the past is exactly that, in the past." Clark chuckled at his wife's stubbornness. Jonathan had openly said to Clark when he found out that they had wed in an intimate ceremony that he was happy for his son. It wasn't the woman he would have chosen for Clark but his son was happy and that's what mattered to him. Clark could see Lois' point however because Jonathan had never really spoken to Lois about his feelings of approval.

All of Jonathan's worries about his son being married to a former courtesan and the mark that would put on his name all turned out to be for not. Lois' name had been cleared the day her trial had been thrown out, and her friends that she had spent time with had come out and said nothing sexual had happened between them. Clark had become the most respected senator in Metropolis, which until him had never been the safest city but Clark's main priority was to clean up the city streets and make it safer for everyone. Together he and Lois were responsible for building safe houses for women that had been targeted by the Inquisition, funded places for homeless people to eat and sleep, their poetry had been published in a couple of books and Lois had started a paper that she sold to women in order to educate them about the latest happenings in the world.

"Whatever you say dear husband." Lois shook her head before pecking his lips and standing the water cascading down her body which Clark happily admired. "As much as I would like to stay submersed in this bath with you all day we must dress, and I'm starting to wrinkle."

Clark chuckled before standing up and reaching for a towel which he wrapped around Lois' body, quickly rubbing his hands up and down her body to warm her up. A small shiver ran down Lois' back and with a final kiss she disappeared from the room to dress for the day.

Lois stood in her dressing room as her seamstress Mary pulled out a form fitting, yet loose white dress trimmed with lace. For whatever reason Lois loved wearing gowns like it after she had given birth. She did so with Sophia and was doing now with Zachary. The gown's sleeves were made entirely of lace which was refreshing for Lois at this time of year. This summer was the most brutal Lois had ever lived through, the heavy gowns making it almost unbearable.

After Lois had dressed she walked out into their bedroom to find Clark pulling on his riding boots. He was dressed in a simple white undershirt, black vest, and black pants. As always he looked delicious to Lois. Their years together did nothing to extinguish the love and attraction the two shared for one another. Their life was still as exciting as ever and if anything their relationship had been even better since they had been married, making all of Lois' post wedding worries fade away. "You look delicious."

Clark looked up at his wife and chuckled. "I thought you weren't as frisky after you had given birth,"

Lois chuckled, for whatever reason when she was pregnant her desire was almost insatiable. There were times when she practically begged Clark to stay in bed with her all day to relieve her built up desires. Lois took a step toward his sitting form, hooking a finger under his chin. "You would think after four years you would know I'm always frisky."

Clark smiled before he sighed and turned serious, "You are so beautiful."

Lois blushed under his intense gaze. "I still have some of the baby weight to loose."

"You are beautiful no matter what." Clark spoke with love in his eyes. She loved his genuine nature and his poets tongue, and she knew he would never lie to her. "Sophia is in the garden shall we go?"

"Absolutely." Lois smiled up at him. "And Zachary?"

"Zachary as well." Clark smiled wrapping his arm around Lois' shoulder as the two of them walked happily through the large Kent estate, the warm golden glow still as apparent as ever. Lois smiled when she saw her daughter twirling around in the garden before hopping up onto the fountain, she was dressed in a dress similar to Lois'. She looked up and her deep blue eyes, which matched her father's, landed on Lois and Clark.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl with black curls slid off the fountain and began to rush over to her parents. Lois bent down on her knees holding her arms out for her daughter.

"Sophia." Lois smiled happily wrapping her arms around her daughter, standing up to her full height. "Oh my own heart."

Clark smiled at his two girls. Lois had been worried about motherhood when they first discovered she was pregnant but had slipped into the role as if it was second nature. She allowed Sophia her independence but also loved her with every ounce of her being. Lois pulled her head back from Sophia, smiling brightly. Sophia turned toward Clark and reached for him with her small slightly chubby arms. "Daddy!"

Clark smiled and took his daughter into his arms, holding her close to him. Lois smiled at the sight before she turned toward a white crib where her nurse sat next to it. "Afternoon Grace."

"Afternoon my lady." Grace smiled at the young mother. "He was just waking up when I brought him outside."

Lois looked in the crib and saw her infant son looking around at the world above him before his green eyes caught his mother. The baby smiled and reached his chubby arms up towards Lois, she happily obliged him and picked him up placing her arm under his rear and her hand on his small back rocking him slowly. "Hello my baby boy. My beautiful boy." Lois cooed at him. "Today you're going to meet your grandma and grandpa. I hope they like you more then they like me."

Lois looked down at her smiling son and couldn't help but return the grin. She carefully walked back to Clark and Sophia who were sitting on the fountain looking at the fishes swimming below the surface. Clark placed a protective hand over Sophia's chest to keep her from falling into the water. "And how is our boy this morning?"

"Happy." Lois smiled as she took a seat on the fountain next to Clark and Sophia. "He hasn't stopped smiling since I've laid eyes on him."

Clark gazed at his son happily smiling up at his mother. It must have been a Kent thing, non of them could not love Lois' charm, except maybe his father. Sophia's attention went from the fish in the pond to her baby brother. "He's so small."

"You were that small once Sophia." Lois smiled. "So small you fit right here." Lois patted her belly and Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Stop being silly mommy. Oh mommy!" Sophia spoke excitedly. She squirmed her way out of Clark's grip and placed her feet steadily on the ground. "I made something for you."

"Oh?" Lois said happily. "Show me."

The little girl disappeared into the gardens causing Clark to chuckle. "She certainly has your mysterious ways."

"My mysterious ways?" Lois asked incredulously.

"Yes! You always had a knack for disappearing and finding your way into trouble when we first met." Clark chuckled.

"I'll not speak to that accusation." Lois chuckled rocking the well behaved baby in her arms.

"May I hold him?" Clark asked.

"Of course, you are his father." She smiled carefully handing off her son into his fathers protective arms. Lois' head raised when she heard Sophia singing a tune and approaching them with something in her hand. "What's this?"

"It's a crown I made for you out a flowers mommy. I made one for me too." Sophia smiled happily as she handed the crown of flowers to her mother and put the smaller one for herself on her head. Sophia's were made of small white daylilies and a few other flowers while Lois' were made strictly of bunches of wildflowers.

"Thank you Sophia." Lois smiled placing the crown on her head. "It's beautiful. Wildflowers are my favorite."

"I know Daddy told me." Sophia looked to her father.

"He did did he?" Lois raised an eyebrow at him.

"I did nothing of the sort." Clark acted indignant.

"Of course not." Lois rolled her eyes before standing on the tips of her toes to kiss her husband chastely.

"Ewww!" Sophia grimaced at their open display of affection towards one another. Lois and Clark pulled away from each other chuckling. Lois' eyes fell to her quiet son who smiled up at his parents.

"Good I hope you continue to feel that way about kissing. It will save me a lot of heart ache." Clark smiled down at his daughter.

"I wouldn't break your heart Daddy, I love you." Sophia said genuinely.

Lois smiled at her words and watched as Clark kneeled down in front of his daughter and placed a kiss on her head. "And I love you baby girl."

"Daddy I'm not a baby, he is!" Sophia pointed to her brother.

"You'll always be our little girl Sophia." Lois smiled placing a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Pardon my interruption your Grace's." Winchester's voice filled the back garden. Lois, Clark and Sophia turned to the guard. "The Kent's are here. Shall I send them back?"

"Of course." Clark smiled at Winchester before he disappeared. Clark turned to Lois. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lois grimaced which only caused Clark to chuckle.

"You are so cute my love." Clark winked as his parents came into view. "Mother, father."

"Hello son." Jonathan smiled at his son, shaking his hand. He turned to Lois and kept the smile on his face, "Lois." He kissed her cheek.

"Hello Mister Kent." Lois said politely as Martha wrapped her arms around Lois.

"Hello my girl. How are you feeling?" Martha asked being completely genuine.

"I feel fine, today was the first day I felt like I didn't want to sleep the entire day away." Lois smiled at the older red headed woman.

"Being pregnant does take so much out of you, and giving birth? Forget about it." Martha chuckled.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Sophia said excitedly from the ground.

Jonathan smiled down at his granddaughter and picked her up off the ground causing her to squeal. "Look at you! How old are you now? Ten? Fifteen?"

"I'm four grandpa." Sophia chuckled at her grandfather. Lois couldn't help but smile at the sight, even though she and Jonathan didn't always see eye to eye he was absolutely in love with his grand children, or at least grand daughter, as he had not met his grandson yet.

"You've gotten so big!" Martha smiled at Sophia. "What have they been feeding you?"

"The same things as always sillys." Sophia giggled as she was put down and disappeared back off into the garden.

"Sophia be careful!" Lois called out to her daughter.

Martha and Jonathan turned to Clark who still held the small baby bundled in his arms. "And this is the little one."

Martha and Jonathan both smiled down at the baby. Martha spoke first, "What did you decide to name him?"

"Zachary." Lois replied.

"That's a good strong name." Jonathan nodded.

Martha kissed both Lois and Clark on their cheeks. "Well done you two well done."

"Do you want to hold him?" Clark asked his parents.

"Absolutely." Martha chuckled holding her arms out as Clark settled the baby in them. Zachary looked up at the two older figures with confusion and wonder. He squirmed slightly before smiling at the two of them. "He's beautiful. He actually has a lot of your features Lois."

"I hope so because that one," Lois motioned to where Sophia had disappeared off to, "Is a spitting image of Clark."

Martha chuckled before handing the baby to Jonathan who cradled the child in his arms. "You're a Kent boy, and Kent boys have a reputation to uphold."

Lois huffed softly and Clark placed an arm around her shoulder. Jonathan continued, "Kent men are good men, who stand by what they believe in. We're honest and always look out for those around us. And we're destined to make the world a better place, even if it's only a little bit. Every little bit counts son."

"Grandma!" Sophia called as she ran up to the group. She held in her hand another crown made of flowers. "I made this for you!"

"How are you making them?" Lois chuckled down at her daughter.

Martha took the crown from her granddaughter and placed it on her head. "It's beautiful Sophia thank you."

Jonathan still held the baby in his arms and locked eyes with Lois. "Lois could we go for a walk? I'd like to talk to you."

Lois swallowed nervously before nodding, "Sure Mister Kent."

The three left Clark, Martha, and Sophia together as they strolled through the labyrinth of the garden. Lois cocked her head to look at Jonathan and her son. "I can take him if you want."

"It's fine." Jonathan smiled before turning to Lois. "I owe you a long overdue apology."

"Oh?" Lois questioned.

"I treated you horribly. And I was so caught up in the idea of being perceived well in society that I completely disregarded my own sons happiness. I have never seen him happier than he is when he's with you. The two of you have done such wonderful things not only for this country but you influence spans throughout the world. You two are meant to be together, I feel horrible for trying to keep the two of you apart and treating you so poorly in the process. You've given him a family and the inspiration to make a difference in the world, far greater than I ever could. I know you won't be able to forgive me because of the things I've done and said but I just wanted you to know how truly sorry I am." Jonathan spoke from the heart catching Lois' off guard. She stopped walking, smiled and embraced Jonathan with tears in her eyes.

"You've just said everything I've ever wanted to hear from you." Lois said, her voice breaking slightly. With my father gone you are the only father figure in my life, I wanted us to be civil."

Jonathan smiled at Lois. "I'm sorry it took me this long to see the error of my ways. Actually I've known for quite a while but have been too afraid to speak to you. Something about today just felt right."

"Thank you Jonathan." Lois spoke genuinely before smiling as her son reached for her. Jonathan handed him to her, the boy settling into his mother's embrace quickly closing his eyes.

"Nothing like a mother's love." Jonathan said. "You are a wonderful mother Lois. And I want you to know that you are welcome at our estate any time, you don't even need to ask." Jonathan held out his arm for Lois. "Shall we return before they think the two of us have killed each other?"

Lois chuckled before wrapping her arm around Jonathan's as the two of them walked back toward the back yard. When they exited the labyrinth Clark saw them arm in arm and raised an eyebrow. When they reached him Clark questioned, "Is everything okay?"

"Never better." Lois smiled kissing her husbands cheek. Martha was at with a kettle in her hand pouring tea for everyone.

"Would you like some tea Lois?" Martha asked extending a cup toward her.

"Please." Lois smiled taking a short drink of the liquid.

After a day full of catching up, games, and good company Lois and Clark were preparing for bed. Lois had just fed Zachary and before she could eve put him down in his crib, which was right next to their bed, he was asleep soundly. Lois smiled as Clark pulled a blue blanket over his son to keep him warm. "Okay so spill."

"Spill what?" Lois questioned buttoning her night gown.

"What happened between you and my father today?" Clark took a step towards her.

"Oh that. Well he apologized for being such an ass the past fourteen years." Lois smiled.

"He what?"

"Yes he said he owed me a long overdue apology and he told me everything I've ever wanted to hear him say." Lois explained.

"Sweetheart that's great." Clark smiled embracing Lois lifting her feet up off the ground. "It's about time he's seen the error of his ways."

"Isn't that the truth." Lois shook her head before yawning.

"Tired?" Clark questioned.

"Think about it Clark, today was the most active I've been since I gave birth, I'll be back to my old self in a month." Lois shrugged.

"I love you Lois Kent." Clark whispered kissing her softly.

"I love you too Clark Kent." Lois kissed him once more before they heard small foot steps enter the room. The two turned to see Sophia rubbing her eyes.

"Sophia is everything okay?" Clark asked concerned.

"I can't sleep. A monster keeps knocking at my window." Sophia said softly.

"A monster huh?" Clark asked indulging his daughter. He knew he had let the branches of that particular tree grow too long. "Tell you what, why don't you sleep with mommy and I tonight? We'll protect you. And tomorrow I'll go slay the monster."

Sophia's face lit up, as did Lois'. It must have been a Lane thing, no Lane could resist Clark's charm or not fall in love with him. Lois watched as Sophia jumped into Clark's arms and he lifted her over his head "flying" her toward the bed. Clark tucked Sophia in the middle of the bed while Lois pulled back the covers on her side and crawled in next to her daughter. Clark followed suit and wrapped his arm around both of his girls. "Goodnight Sophia."

"Night daddy, night mommy." Sophia sighed before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Lois." Clark said softly.

"Goodnight Clark." Lois smiled leaning over her daughter to kiss his lips. They met in a tender kiss which was full of promises that would be filled another time when there weren't children in the room.

"Ewwww!" Sophia chastised her parents for kissing in front of her for the second time that day.

Clark and Lois chuckled at their daughters disgust. Lois placed her hand on top of Clark's which was positioned on her stomach and sighed contentedly. She closed her eyes and fell sleep. Clark was the final one awake but soon he too fell asleep to the soft inhales and exhales of his beautiful baby son, daughter and wife. Of all the nights they had shared together perhaps this was the most perfect of all.

**Lois' post birth gown****: **http:/ i68. photobucket. com/ albums/ i31/ costumersguide/ Marie-Antoinette/ ohcapmarie/ trianon white/ image002894. jpg

**Gown 2****: **http:/ www. costumersguide. com/ MA /trianon1. jpg

**Inspiration for the wreaths sophia made****: **http:/ www. costumersguide. com/ MA/ wreathe8. jpg

**Alright guys, that's it, the end of the story! One last time what'd you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Leave me lots of reviews=] Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
